


Being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

by epicasap



Series: Being in the wrong place at the wrong time. [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Loki, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Hate Sex, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is Not Amused, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Manipulative Loki, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Secretly a Virgin, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Character, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicasap/pseuds/epicasap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saryn is normally working as one of the girls in the kitchen, mostly cooking, sometimes serving. When one of her friends gets sick she and others attend to her chores for a couple of days. Unfortunately she gets to spend quite an (un)pleasant time with the prince...</p>
<p>And he won't let go of her that quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Really dark story, so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Filling the Gap

Quickly she strode down the hallway, pressing the freshly washed and dried sheets against her chest as she passed a group of soldiers. Saryn shot a look out of one of the big windows as she passed the last one, it was late, but she wouldn’t get into trouble. There was no way she could get into trouble anyway since she was none of the servants to normally attend to the prince’s chambers… But if she wouldn’t be finished on time they’d cut Timila’s payment for an entire week. Just because she was sick today.

She shoved her friend out of her mind. Doing both jobs was exhausting even if it was the first day, she hoped eagerly that her friend would be feel better tomorrow. As usually the kitchen was messy and fatiguing itself, but fortunately two more girls from downstairs had offered to take care of certain rooms in the palace so she herself only had to attend to the spacious chambers upstairs.

Timila had said the prince only returned in the night. She took a deep breath before turning into the last hallway, heading towards the big doors. She wouldn’t run into him. Get in, clean up, leave. No problems, no punishments.

The young woman opened the door balancing the sheets and clothes on her left arm which she then closed it again. She stopped for a moment, her heart racing. She’s never been in here before, but as interested she was, a part in her was eagerly happy that she wouldn’t have to every return again. Preconditioned her friend was fine tomorrow…

Quickly Saryn crossed the room, it indeed was gigantic and only one part of what Loki lived in. She placed the sheets on the bed and strode to the left. On her way to one of the smaller doors she surrounded a sort of divan, bigger than her own real bed… She opened the door and stood up on her toes so she could place the different shirts and trousers back into the closet. She went back and started still with a beating heart getting the sheets off the bed. She couldn’t help but shiver, this entire room smelled like him, and as much as the thought displeased her, it was dazzling her mind. She’d never imagined a man could smell this good.

The girl swallowed hard and got the sheets off entirely, quickly replacing them with the new ones. The bed itself was as daedal as the rest of the furniture, wide and carved out of dark wood. Getting the sheets back on was not as easy as she thought it would be because of the sheer size of it. Kneeling on the soft mattress her hands began shaking as she finished her work. How many women may he have taken here?

Before she could distract herself even more she crawled off the bed, rearranging the new blanket and pillows. She strode back, entered the bathroom and replaced the towels she could find. As fast as she could she collected all the old sheets together, lazily folding them and holding them tightly. There wasn’t much more to do, the rooms itself were amazingly tidy this evening, she put only a few books back into one of the big shelves. They were arranged perfectly so finding the space they were supposed to stand in wasn’t hard to find.

There she stood. Saryn swallowed and shot a look outside the window to check on the time. There was nothing outside on the balcony, it was too cold to read outside. Another servant had already taken the dishes away if Loki had eaten in here, the bathroom was clean, the pillows, the bed, the clothes, the sheets… Then it hit her eye. Annoyed that she left the door of the closet open she walked back, still holding the sheets. But just in the second she closed these, the other door behind her burst open.

The unexpected sound startled her so badly that she let go of the sheets. Quickly she bowed as the person that entered turned out to be Loki, but he didn’t seem to take care of her anyway. She wouldn’t know. Saryn tried hard to look at his feet as he passed her. She could merely hear the clinking of his armor over her racing heart. Her breath became heavy as she kneeled down and grabbed the sheets on the floor. Not a single rational thought crossed her mind on her way to the door, just out, she needed to get out before he realized she was none of…

“Wench” he said suddenly as she was reaching for the door. The corners of her mouth twitched a little at the word. Oh no.

She turned around and curtsied looking at the prince’s feet. “Yes, your highness?”

“Weren’t you ever taught that it’s considered as rude not to look into somebody’s eyes?” The dark voice sent shivers upon her spine.

Her body was aching and fear must be written onto her face, yet Saryn hit herself in her own mind and raised her gaze. She couldn’t but claw her fingers into the soft sheets in her arms as her eyes met Loki’s, he was just standing there in front of his table, looking at her with those cold, green eyes. His raven hair was tied to the back of his head. He didn’t look amused. Not at all.

“Get over here.” he said dryly.

It took her a second or two to realize what he’s said. Quickly she set her body in motion trying her best not to care about her weak knees. She couldn’t but lower her eyes as she stood in front of him.

Suddenly long, slender fingers were wrapped around her throat and a thumb pushing her chin up, forcing her to look up once again. Saryn pressed her hands against her chest and tried her best not to burst into tears as his gaze rested on her once again.

“Do I need to repeat myself, girl?” he growled frightening her even more.

“Your high-“ But he silenced her by simply applying more pressure to her throat. She could clearly feel tears rising in her blue eyes now but didn’t dare to remove her hands. She’d leave. He wouldn’t have her imprisoned because of her being in there. He wouldn’t.

“Kneel.” he said releasing her.

Saryn took a deep but shaking breath yet sank down as he had ordered, still looking up into his eyes. The eye contact was more than hard to hold, everything inside her body screamed to run as long as he didn’t know her. As much as she would enjoy attention from a prince, being humiliated was nothing she wished for.

He looked down at her rather amused, she pressed her lips together fiercely and kept telling herself to just endure it. He’d grow tired of her. Apparently he was not done, the prince turned around kicking the sheets out of her hand rather graciously as he took some steps away, seating himself in the big, comfortable chair beside the table. Saryn swallowed and cramped her fingers into fists, holding her dress rather strongly.

Slowly the prince raised his rather slender hand and signaled her to come closer. “On your knees” he added smirking and leaning back in the chair.

The young woman could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she bent over and started to crawl over. As hard as she tried, she must look more like an overly eager worm to creep over the floor in the servant’s dress. It merely reached her ankles and was made from a rather soft but cheap fabric, tight and uncomfortable to wear longer than her shift lasted.  
Once more she swallowed still looking at his feet, hoping it would make her sort of invisible. But it wouldn’t work. She lifted her gaze und tried to ignore the fact that her heart was almost ripping her chest apart.

He didn’t seem pleased with her position after all as she could read in his glowing eyes, again he signaled her to come closer this time obviously not amused anymore. He seemed angry, it was as if his body would flood the entire room with electricity, that and bad mood. She clenched her jaw together but did as he ordered. The last few feet felt like an eternity to her, thousand thoughts wanted to creep up her mind but the adrenalin silenced them all. Finally, resting almost between his merely separated knees, she looked up again.

Slowly Loki leaned forward and put his hand over her mouth, digging his long fingers into her cheeks making her whimper quietly in surprise. Out of reflex she enclosed his hands with her own but it didn’t stop him from pushing harder in between her teeth, forcing her mouth open. Without hesitation he pulled her even closer until she was right in between his feet. Before she could withdraw in panic he released her, now grabbing her soft, blonde hair firmly, pushing her face down onto his crotch.

Saryn could clearly feel the anger rising together with her tears as she tried to pull away, but she had no chance against his strength. His grip tightened even more and sent a pain through her skull that reminded her of needles being pushed into her one after the other…

“You will suck my cock and you will eagerly swallow everything I give you.” He growled, unzipping his pants with his free hand.

Saryn forced her desperate sobs back as his grip in her hair tightened even more. She pressed her eyes together firmly but gave up her tries to withdraw. He’d only hurt her.  
“Please… Your grace… I-I-” She tried to at least lift her head, but he wouldn’t let her go.

“Please, please, your grace, oh your highness…” he mimicked her scornfully and silenced her immediately. She dug her nails into his thighs as he pushed down his trousers.  
Finally he softened his hold of her hair, she looked up with tears filling her eyes.

“I am none of your servants, please, your high-“ Obviously he couldn’t care less as he lifted one of his brows and pushed her head down again. She couldn’t but stare at his semi-erect yet massive length right in front of her. Oh gods, no, no, no, calm, she needed to calm down. Once again she tried to jump back, but his grip tightened once again, stealing a painful cry from her lips.

“I fear” he growled still holding her down forcefully. “I haven’t made my point quite easy enough to understand for you.” He spread his legs even further until he was seated comfortably while holding her in place. “I will do as I please and you will do as you’re told.”

She could feel a sudden weight on her chest but forced herself to calm down as much as possible. Still trembling she couldn’t but finally nod quietly as the pain on her head brought more tears into her eyes, yet they weren’t heavy enough to fall.

“Now shut up and put those lips of yours to _work_.” He snorted angrily, releasing her hair. The loose braids atop of her head now fell down since he had pulled on them, tears fogging her vision, but she tried with all her strength to force the sobs back. Slowly she emerged just a little bit from his lap, taking his massive member in her trembling hands. The young woman couldn’t but look up to him pleading, she felt dirty just by looking into his eyes. He’d have his way with her and she didn’t even know how to do as asked. She didn’t want to know.


	2. First Taste of Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% explicit blowjob in here, if you don't like details you're wrong in this section of the webside.

_“Now shut up and put those lips of yours to work.” He snorted angrily, releasing her hair. The loose braids atop of her head now fell down since he had pulled on them, tears fogging her vision, but she tried with all her strength to force the sobs back. Slowly she emerged just a little bit from his lap, taking his massive member in her trembling hands. The young woman couldn’t but look up to him pleading, she felt dirty just by looking into his eyes. He’d have his way with her and she didn’t even know how to do as asked. She didn’t want to know._

*******

Loki's eyes were filled with anger when he looked down on her as she hesitated. Their dark and rich green seemed to almost glow as he clicked his tongue in impatience. Hundreds of thoughts rushed through her mind as she looked up, but she tried her best not to cry, not to let those tears fall down her cheeks. He’d hate it, it would anger him only more, she needed to calm down.

The girl took a settling, still shaking breath and lowered her sight so at least she didn’t have to endure his glance. She was sure he must feel her trembling as she took his already hard member in between her slender fingers. A horrendous twist developed in her stomach, setting her chest on fire, making her gag instantly, but before her brain could decide to make the worst decision she’d ever made, she quickly took the tip in between her soft lips.

“Look at me.” The prince growled impatiently and she did as ordered, withstanding his eyes. Saryn forced back her tears and took it deeper into her mouth, trying not to focus on its taste, afraid she might throw up instantly.

“That’s the best you can do?” he snorted exasperated.

Desperately she took his member as deep into her mouth as possible, emerging again. But before she could try again the firm and painful grip in her hair was back. Without any sort of warning he pushed her head down forcefully and thrust forward with his hips. Startled from his sudden movement she tried to pull back which only made him thrust into her mouth once more, deeper this time. She gagged as the tip of his length hit the back of her throat, but he held her in place firmly. The feeling of being suffocated brought her near to panicking once again, but she forced it back and instead closed her eyes to ignore the black fog appearing in front of her eyes.

His soft, yet hard flesh pushed against every part of her mouth and she tried her best to open her jaw as far as possible not to hurt him. If Loki’s mood could anyhow worsen, it wouldn’t be her fault at least.

Without a word his grip tightened around her blond hair only to pull her up again. Quickly she inhaled through her nose before he pushed her back down his length again. Saryn closed her eyes and ignored the protest coming from the back of her throat, every part of her body wanted to throw up by now, but she tried to keep up with his pace.

She took deep breaths before he pushed her down each time and tried her best to move back and forth as he wanted her to. After another couple of thrusts his grip became loose and he mainly used his hand to push her deeper just a little bit.

“ _Up_ ” he groaned breathing heavily.

The young woman opened her wet eyes and did as told. She tried hard to maintain the eye contact he wanted while forcing herself down each time. Suddenly his hand wandered from the back of her head down to her shoulder. Loki shoved one of her hands off his thigh and down to his balls.

Saryn tried hard to keep the speed he brought her on and started rubbing his most sensitive part with still trembling hands. She could feel the obvious red on her face and he seemed to enjoy it, still looking down on her, now leaning back with relaxed arms at both of his sides. He didn’t bother looking at her anymore, but she was too afraid to lower her gaze.

The young woman started pressing her tongue along his length whenever she moved up. She tried her best not to touch him with her teeth which wasn’t easy. She couldn’t tell how long she was doing this, she couldn’t tell how long it would take, she couldn’t even tell if she could finish it.

Still fearing his anger she decided to go for faster but also deeper movements that stole a soft moan from the prince’s lips. The twist in her stomach returned as she realized it wasn’t as bad as she had suspected. Saryn took his member all the way down her throat as he had forced her to earlier and tried her best not to gag. Even worse, every quiet moan coming from him filled her with pride somehow. Oh gods, every part of her body wanted nothing but escape, yet she…

A sudden but loud knock on the door sent another wave of adrenaline through her body and stopped her mind from working in any way. She stared up to the prince but he just gestured her to go on.

The knock again and words from outside she couldn’t understand. “Come in.” Loki growled suddenly and took in a deep breath. She tried to withdraw from him quickly, but before she could have even gotten his member out of her mouth his hand was back entwined in her soft hair, pushing her down.

She protested petrified but every word she tried to say was muffled by his length as he forced it all the way back into her throat. Her desperate attempts to beg only sent stimulating vibrations up his length and got a quiet moan from him once again before she could hear the door swing open behind her.

Saryn could feel clearly how her entire face turned red as she heard somebody enter just behind her. The raven haired prince forced her up and down his length a couple more times and finally pushed her down completely. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe the slightest. Calm. She needed to stay calm. The girl clawed her hands into his thighs but couldn’t prevent her heart from racing even harder than before.

She could hear Loki exchanging a few words with somebody but she was too anxious to understand any of it. He seemed to chuckle slightly, she could feel it in his member in her mouth. The young woman tried to blink the stinging tears out of her eyes and looked up at him. Dark shadows started clouding her view but he didn’t care, he didn’t even look down at her. Somebody entered, he stood behind her, watched her trembling while Loki choked her with his cock.

She used all her force to emerge just a little from his lab so she might get some air, but the grip tightened even more, pushing her down until she couldn’t go deeper. Her throat was filled to severely that she couldn’t even gag. It must have been only a minute if even so, her heart raced, her mind faded, her body was shaking. She heard him laugh again, suddenly the sound of the door, he released her.

Saryn backed away rapidly and took a deep, stinging breath. Her cheeks burned and she tried to crawl away, but within a second long, strong fingers were wrapped around her throat, pulling her back in between his legs.

“Did I say I was finished with you?” the prince growled taking his massive member into his hand, slapping her across the face with it. “ _Did I?_ ”

“N-No” she stumbled, half cawing because of the pain in her throat.

Without hesitation he forced her mouth open again and pushed her down his length. She looked up to him with wet eyes as she tried her best to come back to her old pace.

“What a _good_ _girl_.” He praised her scornfully and leaned back again. With a wave of his hand the candles in the chambers caught fire, sending warm and turbulent light through the room.

Saryn pushed all her thoughts from her mind as she did with her sobs. Instead she forced herself to caress his balls again while shifting to faster movements. She looked up at him but he didn’t seem to care anymore. Loki’s head was rested comfortably back in the high and soft chair, eyes closed. The white skin of his throat was exposed and as much as it displeased her, he would have rather kissed this part of him…

Horrified about her own thoughts she closed her eyes and swirled her tongue around the lower side of his member which made him groan. A sound she could now hear far more often from him than before. She hoped dearly it was because of him nearing his end. With each movement his breathing deepened. Focus. She opened her eyes and looked up to him. Deeper. Faster. Back. Forth. Back. Forth.

Saryn could see how his fingers clenched into the arm rests and he stretched his neck even further back. His entire throat and chin was exposed from the light armor now. Back and forth. Don’t stop. She put all her strength together as the omnipresent pain in her throat but also her muscles worsened with each movement. Back. And. Forth.

Suddenly his length twitched between her soft lips but she kept going, still applying soft pressure to his balls. Before she realized what was going on his member twitched again, sending his hot seed deep down her throat. Startled and disgusted she jumped rearwards, but before she could fall onto her back the too well known grip in her hair was there again. He didn’t force her mouth open this time but placed her just in front of his cock, jerking off with his free hand.

Another shot of hot seed came out of the tip. She could only close her eyes before she could feel it hitting her face directly in the middle. Another shot. And another small one.

Saryn was breathing heavily. Her mind was swirling. She could hear him moan contently, suddenly releasing her hair. She faltered and sank down on the floor, opening her eyes in disgust. The urge to throw up was worse than anything she’d ever experienced before. She could feel his hot seed slowly cooling on in her skin, drops of it slowly crawling down her chin falling onto her heavy breasts. The girl tried her best not to meet his gaze. There was no term so describe the dispraise she felt.

“Don’t you dare.” He chuckled amused as she tried to clean her face with her sleeve. The young woman looked up trembling with hate. Loki’s grin only widened and he gestured to his still erect cock. “Clean up the mess you’ve made, whore.”

A burning yet ice cold feeling started to grow within her chest, but she didn’t risk disobedience. Slowly she pushed herself up onto her hurting knees and lowered her head, carefully licking the drops of seed off his member. She did _not_ like the taste, it had something salty in it. Shivering with rage she licked his cock and balls clean, then looked up to him.

Loki still had that amused look on his face, smirking mischievously. “Now get out of my chambers.”

The girl stood up quickly and almost fell right atop of him because of the pain in her legs. Without hesitation she grabbed the old sheets that had been thrown through the room and rushed outside. As soon as the door closed behind her she hid her messed up face in the sheets and let out a muffled cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, this series will be full of humiliations, not sure if I'll add any feelings from Loki's side. I wrote these two chapters at once that's why I'm publishing both. I'll try to post one at least once a week (in general, I got two more ideas for other stories), have a couple of exams coming up but I hope you like it! 
> 
> Still fearing grammatical errors you can't imagine how badly it is. Let me now please ~


	3. Running into Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in here, Saryn needs to serve the royal's table where she accidentally runs into Loki. Only teasing from him, lots of smut in the next chapter though.
> 
> Note: Tolren is a guard/soldier that will appear later as well. He wants to marry her but well.

Carefully she placed as many of the fresh pastries on the plate as might fit. Saryn stepped aside for a second to let one of the other girls pass before she covered each of the little biscuits with honey and chopped fruits from the table. The pervasive noise of the kitchen, caused by different plates, strange things being shattered, voices, calls and laughing didn’t even reach her ears anymore. It had taken a couple of months but now that she knew step by step what to do, she didn’t bother anymore trying to talk in here. Since there was no way of truly understanding a word.

Precisely she balanced the long, golden plate on her left forearm as she left the kitchen again, past servants and cooks. With her free hand the young woman opened and closed the thick doors, but the hallway was by no means quieter than the kitchen itself…

The gates to the main hall were pushed open regularly as she channeled her way through the few people standing in the hallway, preparing her ears for the worse kind of laughter from the great hall. For over a week the preparations had troubled the kitchen, she’d never had to work so many double shifts before. Just by the thoughts of him her stomach twisted: Loki and his brother had been on a comparative long trip to Vanaheim, what exactly they had done didn’t concern her the slightest. She didn’t care too much about all the gossip going on, it was exhausting, nothing else. Yet it was important enough to throw a feast like this, abundance of mead and food for everyone, unless of course one was a servant.

As she crossed the hall on the way to one of the larger tables on the right side, her eyes met those of a friend from the kitchen. The other young woman headed in her direction, through the people, her dark brown hair was not as tidy anymore, most likely someone had tried to grab her. As they passed each other, the smaller girl leaned over a bit and called, so she was heard by Saryn: “I’ve just placed a plate on your table because they called, but they need more on the first one.”

Another twist in her body almost made her gag as the woman went out of sight again, no, please no. Without looking up she changed her path, heading for the _first_ table as they called it, numbering them made it easier to retain their overview.

Saryn tried hard not to look directly at anyone as she approached the royal’s table, walking up the few steps that separated this actually longest table from the rest of the room. The entire king’s family took their seats here, Thor’s friends, the greatest warriors, guests… _Loki_. It was as if an ice cold shiver ran through her body, it was as if she could feel his eyes on her but as she looked up he was seated not far from Thor, talking with a warrior besides him.

She swallowed her queasiness and did as her position requested. Carefully she exchanged the now empty plate with the new one, loading more already used plates atop of the one in her hand. She surrounded the entire table and the heavy feeling on her chest even increased when she aimed for Loki’s plate.

Just as she leaned a little forward and could literally feel her heart jumping out of her burning chest, she realized that he wasn’t shooting her any look at all. Most likely he didn’t even notice her in the first part. Saryn forced herself to breath calmly and focused on her work. Quickly to be able to leave as soon as possible she took not only his, but also the other already used plates. She initiated stepping back as her eyes locked for the hundredth of a second with those mischievous, green ones.

The young woman intended to return to the kitchen immediately with the dishes on her arms, but within a second the long fingers of the prince were entwined in the cloth in front of her collar. A startled whimper escaped her throat as he pulled her down onto his level just a little. She stared at him for a second, seeing a dreadfully soft smirk appear on his lips.

“More wine.” Loki said coolly releasing her just seconds after.

Saryn stepped back resigned and followed the way back to the kitchen with trembling hands. By now the enormous noise of the hall wasn’t crushing her head anymore, but she suddenly felt as if she was floating through something like cotton wool. She could almost feel it on her skin as goose bumps crawled up her spine…

She wouldn’t have to… He didn’t recognize her. He most likely didn’t even _look_ at her properly. He loved to humiliate so many others, he _couldn’t_ even have recognized her. The young woman’s hands were shaking as she stored the plates she brought on a pile for someone else to clean afterwards.

Wearily the girl took a fresh carafe and found her way through the cooks to fill it with new wine. She left the kitchen seconds later just to bump into a soldier, almost spilling the drink. She looked up alerted, only to be greeted by a smiling, bearded face.

“I was hoping to find you here.” Tolren said still smiling at her gently. “But that didn’t contain you running over me.”

“I am sorry…” Her voice was a mere whisper before it broke. She swallowed, then looked up to him again. “Can we talk later? Please? I…“

He gave her a concerned look but stepped aside. “Of course.“ He didn’t ask further. As a matter of course not.

Saryn lowered her head and walked past him. She hadn’t told Tolren about the incident with the prince a couple of weeks ago and somehow had hoped just to forget it. A part of her had even hoped that he would never ask about what was bothering her, and now she was mad at him for not caring. Should she understand herself? Because she honestly didn’t.

She didn’t look up as she approached the royal’s table but couldn’t hold her gaze down as she stepped beside the prince to pour him more wine. She tried her best to prevent her hands from trembling as he leaned back and watched her following his order.

“More!” The soldier on her other side laughed, obviously drunk placing a big hand roughly on her lower back. The young woman clenched her fingers around the carafe and filled Loki’s goblet first, then turned to the right to fill the other’s as well.

Saryn felt heat rise within her because of rage as his hand lowered a little, grabbing her ass. She forced herself to ignore his behavior, hitting him would only get her in way worse situations, nobody cared about a noble palace guard harassing a servant. After filling the goblet she wanted to take a step back, but suddenly the hand was gone, however returning a second later, smacking her ass.

She bit her lip not to cry out, she wasn’t sure because of anger or pain. The guard pulled her a little closer und quickly she put the carafe down on the table so she didn’t spill it as she tried to get away. He smacked her again, softer this time, yet it send blood up her cheeks. But luckily his grip wasn’t that hard to get off. Quickly she reached for the carafe to leave before he could get his hands on her again, as suddenly strong fingers grasped around her arm from the other side. This time obviously wincing of pain she made one last attempt to leave, but the hand pulled her closer to the body it belonged to.

The young woman didn’t fight Lokis grip as he pulled her onto his lab, holding her close to his chest. She let out a quiet whimper as the grip even intensified. She clawed her own fingers around his arm but refused to look at him, instead she stared at the guard that had just grabbed her before, thoughts whirling through her mind. What was better? That man’s touch? Or Loki‘s? The answer sounded so easy, yet scared her...

A shiver crawled up her spine, covering her entire body with goose bumps. She could feel how the prince used his free hand to lift the heavy braid on her right shoulder, he crept closer. His breath smelled like wine as he buried his face in her soft hair, smirking insanely against her shivering body.

Saryn applied all her strength into her grip on his arm that was still holding her body tight on his lab. She had the feeling as she would fade any second, this couldn’t be happening. Not again. Please not again.

“She’s good.” The guard laughed in front of her, swigging the wine from the goblet, pouring himself more.

“A mere whore like all the others.“ Loki answered, tightening his grip. The girl whimpered out of pain and tried to shift her body into an at least more comfortable position, but his hold was too strong. Instead of just letting her change her position, he placed his free hand on her leg, sliding up slowly and resting it on her right thigh. Her heart felt as if it wanted to rip her chest open, she could feel her breath accelerating as he leaned forward, whispering into her ear: “Aren’t you?”

His fingers clenched around her arm and leg painfully as she didn’t answer. The girl winced and nodded reluctantly. “Y-Yes, your highness.“

Loki smirked against the side of her head mischievously. His eyes lowered to her neckline. Afraid he would touch her, she raised one of her slender hands to his chest to push him away, but he just chuckled darkly.

“I’ll call for you later.” he whispered smugly which send more unintentional shivers up her spine, she laid her head back a little bit, desperately trying to escape the soft air coming from his lips. “Don’t you dare disobeying my orders.”

With that he suddenly let go of her, pushing her off his lab in an instant. Saryn tripped over her own feet, onto the guard that grinned at her widely, but before he had a chance to grab her she stumbled away from the table. She headed for the kitchen with a heavy weight on her chest. The girl forced every thought from her mind, he let her go. _He had let her go_. He’d forget it. She didn’t bother going back to get the carafe, at least she didn’t run into Tolren again this evening.


	4. Defiled I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of two, Saryn is summoned to Loki's chambers. Loss of virginity just around the corner.

The young woman sighed and pushed various strands of golden hair back behind her ears. She didn’t bother looking up as other servant girls strode past her, gathering the last plates and setting them down in the kitchen for others to wash. She yawned and hit her mouth with the palms of her hands, she wasn’t done yet. But soon. The feast was over, the royal family members excused themselves long ago, except for Thor of course. She was sure if she just kept quiet long enough she might be able to hear his voice somewhere in the palace, singing, shouting, or most likely screaming some poor girl’s name.

Saryn swallowed her discomfort in the thought of Loki. He had forgotten her most likely, it has always been hard to tell how badly drunk the younger prince was since he was always perfectly in control over his actions. Yet when he had left the table he did make an intoxicated impression…

She shivered. He’d forgotten her. But the mere thought of his presence brought the taste of his humiliation back to her mind, and far worse tastes. A sudden sick feeling developed in her stomach, but she forced herself to focus and erased the picture of the dark prince gagging her with his cock.

The work made it better. Concentrated she helped arranging the plates, cleaning the last tables, it was amazing where some guests were able to throw their food. One might think they would eat the pastries, now they could be found even on the walls. It was nothing but disgusting, no feast without things getting smashed or food being thrown… Maybe it only hurt her in a way because she so far had never been able to actually participate.

The young woman placed a couple of goblets besides a sink and just wanted to return to the great hall as she heard one of the older servants she was subordinated to call her name. She bit her teeth together and quickly walked over to the woman that was helping with the plates as well.

“Yes, ma’am?” she asked politely and waited for instructions before she could return to the servant’s chambers.

The older woman, Reinra, didn’t look up properly from cleaning the dishes as she spoke with a little stressed voice: “Prince Loki has requested more fruits and wine. Fetch something and bring it upstairs!”

Saryn froze instantly, staring at her superior. “ _What_?” she asked with a dry voice.

The woman looked up for a second and shot her an annoying sight. “Do as you’ve been told, _right now_.”

Immediately the young woman curtsied and then turned around and headed towards the other end of the kitchen. This couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t! Resigned she started cutting several fruits, placing them on a bigger plate. Then she filled a fresh carafe with wine and placed a goblet besides it. It lift the tray up and started her way through the corridors, past several drunk guests that where still lingering around and then upstairs.

For a second or two her entire body just froze as she reached the thick doors. With all power she forced her tears back and closed her eyes, resting her head on the wall briefly. It would be fine, _she_ would be fine. She kept telling herself that as she knocked and entered after the approving sound of a dark voice. Tolren always wanted to be her hero and she never enjoyed it. But in this very moment nothing would have made her happier than this encouraging, soft face…

Without a word Saryn entered. Quickly she closed the door again and balanced the tray on her arm as she walked across the room. She could feel the gaze of his dark, green eyes upon her as she approached him. Loki was resting in one of his divans, a book in his hands. She placed the tray on the small table right in front of him and tried her best to ignore the trembling in her fingers as she poured him wine from the carafe. Her heart wasn’t beating, it was rather trying with all available power to rip her chest apart. She swallowed and stepped back, looking at him queasily.

“Is there anything else you require, your highness?” she asked precariously, clenching her fingers into fists behind her back.

“Open the doors.” Loki simply said without giving her another look, focusing on his book. The girl forced her body into motion and crossed the rest of the room to open the two graceful looking but indeed heavy doors open that led to a big balcony. Damped laughter poured inside the gigantic chambers like a sticky liquid. Wearily she returned and remained silent on her old spot, waiting for him to dismiss her.

“And you believe,” he suddenly said coolly, resting his gaze upon her in annoyance. “that I’ll bend over to take a sip every time I feel like it?”

A cold shiver started crawling up her spine as she swallowed in anger but forced herself to remain calm. She mumbled an apology and stepped beside him, picking up the goblet and serving it to him directly, but he didn’t even react. Instead he just continued reading.

Saryn stared at him for a second, then focused on breathing evenly. More and more animosity was building up inside of her, more and more disgust. Mostly not even because of him, but because of herself.

Suddenly he took the goblet from her stiff fingers, sipping from it, then placing it back into her hand. Unemotionally he signaled for the fruits. Quickly but still trembling he picked up the plate with the other hand, balancing it there.

“Not like that.” He chuckled darkly pointing at his lips where a mischievous smirk appeared. “Feed me properly, wench.”

She had the feeling as if her entire body had been dipped in ice cold water. Mutinously as she normally was, the urge to just smash the plate into his face and run almost became overwhelming, but the young woman forced herself to follow his order.

She placed the goblet on the table so she was able to use her other hand. Reluctantly she grabbed one of the bigger pieces of a fruit between two trembling fingers and raised her hand to his mouth. Obviously amused he accepted the food from her shaking hand, sucking on her finger briefly.

Saryn couldn’t but stare at him desperately. She tried with all her force to ignore the queasiness formed in her stomach as she continued offering him different kinds of pieces. Against her hope it hadn’t been an accident.

Suddenly one of his big but slender hands grabbed her wrist as he ate the fruit from it. His eyes locked with hers for a second and an almost vicious smile appeared on his face as he started licking the juice from her tender, still trembling fingers.

Unintentionally she tried to pull back in a reflex, but his hold of her was way too strong. She swallowed drily, waiting for it to be over, ignoring the cold shiver that set her entire body on electricity… From one second to the other the grip was gone and Loki leaned back. He examined her almost estimating.

“Take off your clothes” he ordered conceitedly.

A whimper escaped her throat as she realized what he’d said. She almost clawed her fingers into the golden plate in her hands. “Y-Your gra-“

“ _Immediately_.” He said almost too slowly to be taken serious while leaning back, placing the book beside him.

Quivering she set the plate down in front of him but couldn’t force herself to follow his command, tears now clearly welled up in her bright eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her breast. “Please, I-I…”

“Do as I told you, _right now_ , or my guards will come to your aid.” He growled, now leaning forward to grab the goblet himself. Waiting, obviously impatient, he sipped from the wine, his glowing eyes still rested on her.

Saryn hesitated, moreover she wasn’t sure if it was bitter coldness that rushed through her body or burning fire that slowly burnt her alive. She could watch him grow more and more unsettled in his position with every second that passed.

Heavy tears emerged in her light blue eyes as she forced her fingers to her waist to slowly open the laces that kept the dress tight around her body. The feeling in the tips of her fingers was comparable to the pain she suffered from during winter, when she played with her older brother outside. It was as if hundreds if not thousands of needles were shoved into her delicate flesh just because of the cold…

She lowered her gaze but could still feel his hungry eyes upon her as she opened all laces with trembling fingers, pushing the dress off her body. She hesitated for a second but pushed her underdress down as well. The young woman closed her eyes in shame as the cold air from the balcony touched her now naked body, sending even more shivers up her spine.

The prince clicked his tongue a little exasperated. “Put those arms down of I’ll have someone else do it _for_ you.”

The girl opened her eyes and did as ordered. Anger filled her eyes with even more tears which made them fall down onto her chest now. The drops found their way down her curved, innocent flesh. He didn’t bother looking at her face anymore, instead he took his time to examine her body. She clenched her fingers into her thighs, just the feeling of being so exposed to him could have made her throw up right there in front of him. Or pick up the plate and smash it into his smug face…

Airily he placed his left boot on the small table before him and pushed the piece of furniture away, gesturing her to kneel down between his feet.

The young woman forced every thought from her mind and followed his instructions with a still trembling body. She sank down slowly and looked up to him half pleading, half asking. Why not somebody else, why not another woman, he had so many…

“One might think that by now you knew your place.” He said coolly but amusement sparkled in his eyes.

Saryn swallowed and ignored the new tears emerging in her eyes as she leaned forward and started unzipping his pants. Of all the options she had, dying tonight was none of them, neither was spending a lifetime in the dungeons for disobeying him… A cold breeze touched her body she could feel how the goosebumps on her fragile body even intensified, stiffening her nipples and letting her already big breasts seem even rounder.

She looked up for a second and met his impatient gaze. She couldn’t hold it even if she wanted to and looked down again, feeling a fire stinging in her cheeks and a horrible twist emerging in her stomach. She’s done it once and she could do it again.

The girl took a deep breath and pushed his trousers down, ignoring the already hard bulge. She closed her eyes and banned the fear from her mind. _Tolren_ , she thought, _think of something nice_. Without hesitating again she quickly grabbed his already stiffened manhood and placed the tip between her soft lips. She gathered all the saliva she could to lubricate his member at least to an acceptable level so she could take him down completely.

But before she could even try to do as told his fingers were entwined within her blond locks and started pushing her down forcefully. Once again he gagged her with his cock, pushing her down and pulling her up in the pace he wanted her to.

Loki clicked his tongue and as if she had been struck with pain her eyes shot up. No more tears emerged in her now dry eyes as she tried hard to withstand his humiliating green ones. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t completely ignore the strange taste in her mouth. Queasiness was forming within her stomach and the urge to just throw up became overwhelming.

The young woman clawed her fingers into the soft furniture between his legs and started against her own will pressing her tongue against the lower part of his cock every time she emerged. He pushed down so forcefully that her entire throat was filled, suffocating her for what felt like an eternity, but could have only been a second or two.

His grip loosened a little, still grabbing her braid with a painful strength, but now forcing her on a faster pace. Instead he leaned back now, relaxing his arms on the divan. Her movements stole a soft moan from his lips.

“ _That’s it_.” He hissed and grinned down at her maliciously. “The perfect place for a _cheap_ _whore_ like _you_.”

Saryn lowered her gaze in shame but forced herself to stay on the pace he had brought her on. Back. Forth. She closed her eyes, but suddenly the hold on her hair intensified horribly. She let out a muffled whimper and looked up to him again but he didn’t let go again.

Her tongue whirled around the tip of his manhood as he raised her head, still trying to look up to Loki even if he now again leaned back, not paying her that much attention. Only the grip of her hair reminded her of his impatience.

“ _Enough_ ” The prince suddenly growled darkly after a couple of more thrusts inside of her mouth, pushing her away in an instant. Saryn fell back onto her behind and coughed irritated. His fully erect member glared wetly in the fretfully dancing fire of the candles as he stood up and got rid of his trousers completely, kicking them away.

He surrounded the table and her, stripping completely bare and yanking her up from the ground. The young woman winced in pain as he held her pressed against his slender but muscular body, then jerking her over to his bed.


	5. Defiled II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut in here.

_“_ Enough _” The prince suddenly growled darkly after a couple of more thrusts inside of her mouth, pushing her away in an instant. Saryn fell back onto her behind and coughed irritated. His fully erect member glared wetly in the fretfully dancing fire of the candles as he stood up and got rid of his trousers completely, kicking them away._

_He surrounded the table and her, stripping completely bare and yanking her up from the ground. The young woman winced in pain as he held her pressed against his slender but muscular body, then jerking her over to his bed._

***

She stumbled over her own feet and whimpered as she fell on the soft fabric. But as she tried to get up again, his grip was back, holding her down from behind. Panic started to rise within her chest and she kicked back to get his body off her.

Forcefully he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around firmly, pushing her back into the mattress. Horrified she tried to scratch his face but before she could have caused any harm he struck her across the face.

Saryn had the feeling as if the entire air was being pressed out of her lungs as her head flew to the side, pain crawling under her skin like an inexorable wave of needles. She breathed heavily and looked up to the prince fearfully, he pressed her down onto the bed with his entire weight and grabbed her wrists now with one hand, pinning them above her head.

“You dare disobeying me?” He hissed against her ear. A quiet whimper escaped her throat as she could feel him breathing so close to her throat, it felt as if she would lose all connections to reality. “Answer, wench!” He spit, striking her again.

The young woman winced in pain, her voice shaking as she answered. “P-Please, your…”

Before she could have finished her plea he struck her again. Her head flew to the side once more. Suddenly he grabbed her throat and forced her to look at him again. “What was that?”

Tears began filling her eyes as she remembered his question and answered quietly: “No, your grace.”

“No _what_?” He growled, almost cutting her off air completely.

“I would not…” She fought hard to breathe. „.disobey you… your highness…“

He slapped her again, this time softer, only to see her wince in shock. Suddenly his lips were on hers. Saryn moaned in surprise but what started in the first second as a tender kiss soon developed into something much more passionate. He parted her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth, she couldn’t but answer the kiss.

“A virgin.” He said mellifluously after pulling away. He grinned down at her, pushing his hips in between her knees. She tried to fight him but couldn’t stand a chance against his strength. Loki lowered his head and placed sucking kisses on her throat. “The night is turning out even better than expected.” He almost purred the words into her ears. A shiver ran through her slender body as she felt his erection between her thighs. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t.

He continued his lascivious kisses down her throat, over her delicate shoulders down to her collarbone. Saryn closed her eyes in mental anguish, an unbearable heat began to rise within her stomach, taking over her body. She shivered against his lips as he went even lower, biting down on one of her nipples.

The young woman cried out in pain and dug her fingers into his soft, dark hair as his grip suddenly let go of her wrists. She turned her head to the side, desperately trying to escape his persuasive touch, without success.

Loki looked up to her as he sucked on her nipple, briefly changing to the other one. She bit down hardly on her lip to hold back the groans, wincing under his weight. His mouth found its way up again, licking over her exposed throat, sending even more shivers through her body. She couldn’t but moan against his lips as he kissed her again.

His right hand slid down her soft skin and cupped her breast, twirling her tortured nipple. The young woman let out a muffled whimper but he ignored her weak protests, letting his hand glide down in between her legs.

Saryn panted for air whilst he still didn’t break the kiss, as his cool, slender fingers slit in between her thighs. His index finger parted her lips, circling her clit.

“Ah, no…” she moaned grimacing in discomfort. She tried to shift her hips, away from the tender sensation, but he only grabbed her hair with his left hand, yanking her face back to him.

“So _wet_ for your _king_.” He growled against her mouth as he dipped a fingertip inside of her, forcing a fearful cry from her lips. “And so _tight_.”

Without hesitation he plunged his finger deep into her slit. Saryn clawed her hands into his shoulders and arched her back as he started pumping in and out of her slowly. She bit down on her lip forcefully.

“I _almost_ feel like being gentle with you.” Loki hissed, adding a second finger.

The young woman gasped and tried to push him away which earned her nothing but a dark chuckle from the man above her. Her body jerked beneath him, she arched her back even more and her breathing accelerated. The heat rose inside of her body to an almost unbearable level, she couldn’t hold back her own moans anymore as she tried again to shift her body, to escape his venomous touch.

His movements became faster and he started scissoring his fingers inside of her. The pleasure rushed through her body and she could feel that she was nearing her end… No, not with him. Not _for_ him… Laughter from outside the balcony pulled her back to reality and she look up to that grinning face above her.

Loki bent down again, caressing her lips almost painfully. She winced slightly but didn’t have control over her own body anymore. Her abdomen pressed firmly against the palm of his hands as he continued pounding into her.

Suddenly he withdrew his fingers, leaving her behind with nothing but desire inside of her sweating body. Saryn breathed unevenly, starring up to him. She watched him as he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, rubbing the tip over her clit. She threw her head to the side and arched her back to shove him off, but he didn’t even notice.

“Please, no…” She looked up to him pleading, still breathing heavily. He only chuckled and kept on rubbing the tip of his cock over her entrance. “No, _please, PLEASE! I beg you!_ ” The girl protested beneath him, tears stinging in her eyes as she realized what was about to happen any second.

The prince didn’t pay her whimpers any more attention and grabbed his manhood with one and, her throat with another hand. She gasped and clenched her fingers around his strong arm as he started pressing into her whilst holding her down, cutting her off air if she tried to revolt against his will.

Saryn soughed in despair, but all her fear was suddenly drowned in an ocean of agony as he thrust into her. She clawed her fingers into his flesh around her throat as she had the feeling as if her entire stomach was ripped open all the way up to her chest. She could feel him move inside her, stretching her tight inner walls that clenched around him.

“ _Oh, yes_.” He growled darkly, closing his eyes, as he emerged again, only to thrust into her another time. She cried out in pain this time, not caring anymore who might hear her outside. “ _That’s it_ ” He hissed, letting go of her throat and grabbing her wrists instead, pinning them above her head. He buried himself inside of her to the hilt, grinning lasciviously against her ear as her body twitched beneath him.

The young woman screamed in pain as he started pounding into her, tearing apart what was left of her innocence. His thrusts shoved her into the mattress forcefully with every movement, the air was filled with the sound of sweaty flesh clapping on each other.

“ _What a filthy little whore you are_.” He spit, biting down on her lip forcefully. Saryn arched her back, forcing herself with all remaining power to keep breathing evenly, but he only withdrew as she could taste blood. His rough kisses went down her jawline, to her throat.

She twisted her body in agony but now a different sensation accrued inside of her. She had the feeling of being suffocated as he hammered into her, pressing all the air from her lungs. Yet somehow she could feel the electricity rush through her body as her climax started to build up inside of her stomach.

Suddenly his movements stopped and he withdrew instantly, leaving her lying on her back, not being able to move because of the pain flooding her veins. She breathed heavily and couldn’t gather enough strength to struggle him as he turned her around, pulling her up onto her knees.

Saryn whimpered as she could feel him press against her entrance again from behind. She had the feeling as if she could black out any second and clenched her fingers into the soft sheets, holding back a moan as he entered her again. He smacked her once, then grabbed her throat from behind with both hands as he started fucking her as intensely as before.

She couldn’t hold back her moans anymore and let out groans every time he buried himself inside of her. She wasn’t sure if it was her own juices running down her legs or blood, most likely both. But she was too startled to shoot it a look. The pleasure was riding her as if it wasn’t a maniac forcing himself onto her.

Loki’s grip around her neck intensified as he leaned forward, biting down forcefully on her shoulder, drawing blood again. But the agony flooding her body was too much to really notice his little wound.

“I want to hear all of Asgard who fucks you.” He snarled into her ear, smacking her again, before placing his hand back around her throat. “ _I want to hear it!_ ”

Saryn gasped for air in between his sporadic thrusts, intensifying her grip in the soft sheets beneath her. Struggling she moaned his name with quivering lips.

“I can’t hear you.” He hissed into her ear digging his long fingers into her flesh.

The young woman cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure. “Loki!”

He growled, accelerating his movements. “ _Louder_.”

She groaned fluctuating, arching her back. “ _LOKI!_ ” She closed her eyes in torment as she was sure his member would rip her apart finally. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs as he hammered into her dripping core, pushing her over the edge.

Her own climax struck her body like a lightning, he cried out sharply as the pleasure completely overwhelmed the pain and her inner muscles tightened even more about Lokis manhood, clenching together as he continued in his merciless pace. Saryn moaned agonized and just as she thought she’d just be crushed under the wave that was ruling her body, she could feel his cock twist just before he emptied himself inside of her.

Loki thrust into her core a couple of more time, milking himself with her cramped muscles. He pulled out of her, leaving her behind with a strangely empty feeling. He collapsed just besides her, but she didn’t care. The young woman wanted to crawl away, but her arms wouldn’t carry her anymore. Instead she just sank down on the soft sheets, breathing uneasily.

She closed her eyes. It wasn’t just pain she felt, it was queasiness, and a strange satisfaction. A horrific satisfaction, which made her sick of herself. She could feel his seed dripping out of her, mixed with her own liquids. It was just then as the silence hit her like a strike, there must have been dozens of people outside that balcony that had heard them.

Suddenly she could feel the prince besides her shifting. He trailed down her spine with a finger, sending unintended shivers through her exhausted body. But before she could have decided how to respond to his touch, he pushed her away fiercely. Astonished she tried to hold onto the sheets, but they just rushed through her tired fingers. She literally fell off the bed and let out a tormented whimper when she hit the floor. She couldn’t but lie on the cold stone for what felt like an eternity to her, trying to figure out what part of her ached the most. Maybe her pride?

“Now _get out_.” She heard his deep voice commanding scathingly. “And clean up the table.”

Saryn bit down her already sore lip and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked down on her trembling body, she was covered not only in her own, but also his perspirations. Her hand travelled to her neck and down her shoulder where he had bit her. She winced as she felt the little wound that’d stay with her. The insides of her thighs were smeared with blood and his seed that leaked out of her core.

The young woman bit back tears and fought herself up, clenching to the bed. A feeling, comparable to riding for too long, struck her as she tried to walk away, forcing her down on her knees again. She swallowed as she heard the prince chuckle spitefully.

She bit down even harder, drawing more blood from her lips, but forced herself up and tried to walk as normally as possible. With shaking hands she grabbed her dress and pulled it over her sweaty body, roping up the laces fiberlessly. She could feel his scornful gaze upon her as she cleaned the table as ordered and left with the feeling of being a disgrace to her own expectations.

Just as she wanted to open the door, she heard him click his tongue behind her. “Didn’t you forget something, whore?”

She turned around in anguish and curtsied properly. But she couldn’t get up again and sank down onto her knees and winced in pain, which only drew more quiet, but scornful laughter from the prince. The young woman couldn’t even get herself to cry, she just looked to the ground and forced her body up with all remaining strength. She left the room as graceful as possible, his condescending chuckles would follow her into her dreams, she knew it.


	6. Unanticipated Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Loki raped her, little Recovery.
> 
> Sometimes I wonder, isn't it sort of sick to write this and have so much fun doing it? But then I remember that there are people out there reading and enjoying it so I'm at least not the only mad person. Fun thing is, I started this story without a real plot in mind, just felt like a really dark Loki smut with a lot of rape, but now I got so many good ideas for future chapters! Let's see where my motivation takes us! 
> 
> Let me know how you like it please! I'm curious, really.

Saryn heaved her slender body off the thin matrass and just stayed in her sitting position, clasping der arms around her chest. She closed her bright, blue eyes and almost welcomed the skirling bell that was rung to wake the servants in their chambers. Or better said, to make sure they got ready for the day since she didn’t close an eye.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her face briefly before pushing herself up. She bit down her lip as the stinging pain in between her legs returned with every step she took as she entered the small bathroom that was attached to the tiny bedroom. There wasn’t more than a toilet with a small sink and a shower which she now turned on.

The young woman swallowed as the cold water hit her trembling body, she looked up and closed her eyes. It was useless, and she knew it as she started to rinse her arms, her breasts, her legs… She already had done so the night before. Twice. She wouldn’t get the feeling of his touch off her skin.

Saryn lowered her gaze for a second and couldn’t but sob quietly as her sight fell upon the bruises all over her thighs. It hadn’t looked that bad yesterday after she had washed the blood off… A stinging pain developed in her throat, taking her breath away as she just stood beneath the cold water, holding her chest tightly. She was full of his marks and she wouldn’t get them off in here.

The girl turned the shower off resigned and dried herself quickly not to lose any more time as she already had. Despite taking the cold shower, black fog started to dance around her sight as she reached into the small closed in her bedroom and pulled a freshly washed underdress out of it. She also reached for a new dress as her gaze fell upon the one from yesterday, lying in the corner of the room. A twist developed inside of her stomach, but she tried her best to ignore it and roped up the dress tightly around her waist. She brushed her hair not being able to look into her own eyes as she stood in front of that mirror, braiding it all the way down.

Maybe it was her own fault. She must have done something wrong so Loki noticed her in the first place. Almost every woman in the palace longed for him, especially servants where almost competing to be taken into his service. She looked up and stared into her intensely blue eyes, forcing back a sob. Yes, maybe it was just her fault. Why else would he… Would he have done…

Saryn shook her shoulders and swallowed the tears that started emerging in her eyes before she turned to leave the room. She followed the small hallway down to the kitchen without looking at anyone directly, she was too concentrated on remaining calm. One foot after the other she ignored the stinging pain.

She entered the kitchen and started preparing the breakfast with the other servants. She chopped up the last fruits remaining from yesterday. The work made it easier for her to ban the prince’s face from her mind, but his laugh… He had been right though. Shivers ran up her spine, not of pleasure this time, but of fear. Every laugher she heard sounded like his.

Suddenly a firm pat on her shoulder made her wince. “Are  you alright?”

“Yes, of course.” She forced herself to smile as she saw her friend Timila by her side.

“Sure? You look pale.” The dark haired woman asked, holding sheets and a pillow in her other hand. She was one of the girls that had to look after the guest’s rooms… She should have been the one in Loki’s chamber, but it wasn’t her fault after all.

“Yea, yes.” She finally answered, lowering her gaze onto the food in front her. “Just tired, I… I didn’t sleep well.”

“Oh, _poor_ thing!” She pat her again and smiled at her brightly, drawing another slight wince from Saryn. “I’ll see you later!”

With that she strode off, out of the kitchen and most likely upstairs. The young woman bit her lip and cursed herself immediately as a sharp pain ran right through her entire head. She had applied some ointment on the biting mark yesterday which almost made it heal within a night, but now she could taste blood again.

Still with shaking hands she finished cutting the fruits, piling them up quickly. She picked them up and carried all three plates outside into the great hall at once. Almost no people where here at that time. She looked around briefly, not overly eager to stay long.

Quickly she returned to the kitchen, helping where she could. She could hear the voices from the hall grow louder over time. The sun rose almost too quickly for her and soon it was time again to gather the plates back. Many of the other girls sat down after that, eating what was left, joking around. Saryn tried to take a bite of a fruit but before it reached her mouth, she almost threw up.

Instead, she just sat down in a corner alone, letting out a painful whimper and clenching her arms around her stomach. She just stared at the people passing by, talking and laughing, but it didn’t reach her ears properly. For the first time it hit her. What if she conceived his child? A sudden, cold sickness took over her entire body as she could feel the tears rising in her eyes again. She wouldn’t have that much of bad luck… would she?

Saryn bit down on her lip again, ignoring the pain, as she shoved herself up and involved herself in preparing the lunch with some of the cooks. Many of the roasts took hours to get ready… But just mentioned hours almost seemed to fly past, time itself seemed like a sticky liquid, slowly dripping from her mind… She ignored the times to eat due to the omnipresent queasiness in her body. She followed her orders and held her conversation with the others short, she didn’t feel like talking to them now. If they might think of her as an even worse person than normally, so be it.

The young woman followed the others as she served, both: lunch and dinner. Both times she wasn’t present when the royal family dined and she was utterly happy for that. His face already followed her, his laugh, his touch, his _smell_. She shivered and pressed the palm of her hand against her mouth as the feeling to throw up became overwhelming.

She finished her work quickly and swallowed the bad taste in her mouth. But just as she wanted to excuse herself and leave, she was called over by Reinra, the woman she was subordinated to.

“Yes, ma’am?” She asked quietly, waiting for more instructions.

The older woman leaned back and eyed her for a second or two. “New instructions came in for you. You’ll finish your work down here in the kitchen for the month, after that you’re assigned to prince Loki himself.”

Saryn’s eyes flew up to meet the dark ones of the older woman, she couldn’t but open her mouth aghastly.

“I don’t want to know what you had to do to get such a quick and _extreme_ promotion.” The other woman said obviously disgustedly, shooting her a glare. “But don’t disturb the other girls in their work because of your new position, I wouldn’t bet it’s truly that much better.”

With that Reinra turned back to her work again and the young woman couldn’t but just walk away rigidly. It wasn’t really that she wanted to, her legs were just carrying her outside of the kitchen, down the hallway. But they didn’t stop at her door, instead she just kept moving until she finally sank against a pillar in a quiet corridor.

Her body felt like it had been held under ice cold water for too long, her extremities felt numb and her head was hurting as if it had been smashed against the wall. She just closed her eyes and held her legs close to her chest, burying her face in her arms. Quietly she sobbed, feeling how the thick tears moistened her sleeves.

It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be! Why would he want her… She knew, Loki didn’t have a personal servant at the moment, but why her! Why would he… Why would she have to… She almost threw up again and clenched her fingers into the soft fabric of her dress, shaking completely.

Saryn didn’t quite know how long she’d been sitting there, but as she looked up again her face was dry and the sun almost gone. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes, her thoughts whirling through her mind, scattered like leaves in the wind. What should she do? Should she just leave? She bit her lips and sank her head against the pillar, staring up the wall. No, he’d find her. This wasn’t about affection. It wasn’t even about servitude. He’d laid his eyes upon her and had found pleasure and amusement in tormenting her. Maybe just for his own enjoyment, maybe until he broke her. Hadn’t he already?

 _No_. She clenched her hands into fists and stood up, swallowing as the stinging pain in between her legs returned. He didn’t break her, and he wouldn’t. The young woman followed the hallway and headed for the sanatorium of the palace, they treated the servants for free once in a while, that was at least something. She’d get herself fixed. Saryn plugged some of her loose, blonde strands behind her ears and looked up as she entered the more crowded part of the palace again. But wouldn’t he just destroy her again?


	7. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in here, Saryn meets a new friend and finds a possible opportunity to escape her fate as Loki's personal toy. 
> 
> Just wanted to let you know that in the upcoming weeks I have my graduation (which is not as beautifully nice and comforting as in the United States. I lived there, don't shit me about the school system, it's easy.) so I might not post for a week or two soon, but I'll be back. I'm planning on writing at least three more chapters before that happens, but just to let you know. Writing is my way of procrastinating.
> 
> Wish me luck. I hope you like this one!

Saryn waited in line patiently and forced herself to remain calm. There were more than three other servants already waiting but her mood actually cheered up the longer she waited. She’d go for a change. And she’d be able to bear up against the prince she needed to work for soon enough. It was still a month, a lot could happen in the meantime. She took a deep breath and pushed some blonde strands behind her right ear. One month.

A shiver crawled up her body as it was her turn, almost pulverizing every thought of her as her courage slipped literally through her fingers. With queasiness building up in her stomach she followed the young healing woman as she was gestured closer.

“What is it that you need?” Said woman asked friendly, stopping behind one of the dividing walls that offered privacy for patients.

The young woman swallowed, ignoring the now stinging pain in her throat. “I need ointment… different kinds, for aching muscles and bruises.”

The healer nodded, pushing her straight, dark hair back. “Should we subtract it directly from your payment or do you wish to pay for it later?”

“Subtracting is just fine.” She answered, clenching her fingers into the mealy color of her dress.

She watched as the young woman left of a minute or two, just staring at the point where she disappeared. But she returned quickly, carrying two bottles that seemed like magical potions to her in that very moment.

“Is there anything else?” She added smiling, writing down the name and price of the ointments on a small sheet of paper.

“Yes, actually I…” Saryn bit her still hurting lip, forcing herself to ignore the stinging pain that started to develop in her eyes.  It was ridiculous, it would be fine… Not here, later. She could cry all she wanted later, all she needed was to focus for another minute. She swallowed. “C-Could you check… for pregnancy?”

The young woman looked up from her paper rather questioning. “Sure. How long does the intercourse lay back now?”

She ignored the anguish forming in her throat but couldn’t maintain the eye contact, instead she looked on the floor between them. “I-I uh… Yesterday.” There was some seconds pure silence between them, silence that made her horribly uncomfortable. Every moment that passed made her feel like the whore Loki claimed her to be.

“How bad are the bruises?” She suddenly asked.

Saryn’s eyes shot up and she could feel how the blood almost fled from her face as she tried to look surprised rather than startled as she was. “Oh no… T-That has nothing to do…” The other young woman’s sorely eyes were enough to break her voice. She couldn’t but stare at her own feet, biting her lips. But she couldn’t force the tears back that now filled her bright eyes.

“Please, show me the bruises.” The healer said gently, putting away pencil and paper, and closed the other wall as well so really nobody would be able to get a glimpse of them.

Her sight was affected by the water in her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her breasts, still trying to look at the other woman. But she couldn’t gather the strength to actually do it. “I’I…”

“ _Please_ ” The young woman looked at her sympathetically. “These ointments won’t help against your pain.”

She was right. She was right after all. The girl looked up, trying to force her fear back and let her own logic take over. She wasn’t usually like that. How could that man break her so easily… She swallowed and pushed him out of her mind. No, he hadn’t. And she needed to keep telling that herself.

With numb fingers she started following the other woman’s instructions by opening the laces, pushing her dress down. She brushed her shining hair out of her face and hesitated for a moment. Then she disrobed completely, just closing her eyes and standing there.

She forced herself to look up finally, meeting the healer’s almost startled gaze as she stepped closer to examine the damage done to her slender figure.

“May I?” She asked and Saryn simply nodded. She ignored the urge to just clench her arms around her upper body as the young woman’s fingers brushed over the dark purple marks on her breasts and sides.

She winced unintentionally as she felt her touch. Even staring down she could literally feel the anguish the other woman felt, her finger tips were trembling as she took a close look at each of the bruises, all the way down in between her thighs, her legs, her back…

“I need to clean this…” She suddenly said with a voice shaking of anger, she pointed at the deep biting mark on her shoulder and gestured her to sit down in a chair.

Saryn did as told, just staring at the girl as she fixed some lotion to disinfect the bite. She couldn’t but form fists as she stepped behind her, pushing her head to the side gently and starting to clean the mark.

“Who did that to you?” She asked cautiously.

The young woman winced at the stinging pain but didn’t give an answer. She focused on her breath instead, glad that she could actually hold back her tears now.

“My name is Karön by the way.” She continued gently, adding a final ointment and putting a small but firm bandage around her shoulder. “It’s really deep so wear this for a day of two, okay?”

Saryn nodded thankfully, staring at her hands.

“Was it one of the soldiers?” She simply shook her head. “One of the guests?” Again. The other woman took another can and started applying it on the worst bruises which made her wince again. “One of the noble men?” Karön continued, earning a shrug this time.

The stinging pain in the girl’s throat worsened even in the memory at the feast and him in general.

“One of the royals?” Nothing this time. The healing woman looked up her from her kneeling position at her side as she didn’t react. “So one of those _priggish bastards_.” She breathed disgruntledly.

Saryn shot her a surprised look considering the choice of her words. Most of so called bastards would already see this as an act of treason. The other young woman finished treating her bruises and stood up again, fetching different bottles this time, writing it down on the paper.

“I need to write the ointments down, I’m sorry. But…” Karön fell silent, shooting her another questioning look. “It wasn’t the prince, was it?”

She didn’t need to add a name to draw a silent whimper from the girl as she put on her dresses again, closing it properly.

“That fucking swine.” She spat, clenching her hands into fists. Saryn tried hard to force back her smile at the words, she couldn’t have found a more accurate term to describe that man. Without hesitating Karön grabbed another piece of paper and started writing something down as if her life depended on it. She was obviously angry and part of her wondered why. She as well had heard from other poor girls that they’ve been raped and she had felt was relief, pure relief that it hadn’t been her. But this woman almost seemed eager to rip one certain person’s manhood off herself…

“You won’t like this idea” She said suddenly, handing her both notes and three bottles of ointment, additional a fresh bandage for her shoulder. “But you need to go to the queen, believe me, _don’t shoot me that glare_. She’s the only person that will listen to you and she’s as well the only one that can help you…” The healer smiled at her sadly. “I am so sorry for what happened… You were a virgin?”

Saryn simply nodded, accepting the offerings. She looked at her falteringly. “Thank you, but… I don’t think that consulting the _queen_ …”

“She’ll help.” The healer said simply smiling. “It may take some days to get to her but if you show her guards my note they’ll let you pass. I need to work now, but whatever you need, feel free to tell me. Will you promise me that?”

She nodded queasily, it would be much easier just to forget that she ever told this girl… But on the other hand it was another step towards not backing down. And who knows, maybe the queen _could_ actually… She bit her lip just by the thought of it, yet she nodded again. “Thank you.”

Karön smiled at her brightly and opened the thin wall again, leaving her to herself. The young woman left the sanatorium, heading towards her chamber. The sun has already went down completely, leaving the small servant’s corridors in the silver light of the moon, shining through the thin pillars. The hallways sometimes, especially the big ones, came to the outside of the palace where the wall was removed and replaced by graceful pillars to let the sun inside…

Saryn applied the ointments to her bruises as instructed the following days, cleaning the bite mark at her shoulder properly again and putting the new bandages around. Relief rushed through her body as the prove of Loki’s touch vanished from her skin rather quickly and with it the stinging pain in between her legs. The only mark that stayed with her was the one of his teeth on her shoulder, unfortunately it was hard always hiding it under the straps of her dress.

It took her some days to build up enough confidence to actually search for the queen. At first she’d thought it as a kind, but rather stupid idea from the healer. But for the first time she questioned the other girl’s intentions. How could she even write a note, just randomly like that, addressing the _queen_ , and actually getting her an audience so quickly?

Finally it was curiosity that let her strode down the hallway to the queen’s private chambers, handing the guards the note. Queasiness was forming inside her stomach and she knew exactly that all the words she learned by heart would be gone immediately as soon as she stood in front of Frigga…

As suspected, and maybe also hoped, she was refused to enter in that very second. Yet she was informed to be called after when the queen wasn’t busy. Saryn thanked the guards and left, not sure if she should feel relieved or anxious. There was no turning back now.

But maybe that was what she needed… She wouldn’t have the courage to tell the queen her son had raped her, she knew that from the very beginning. She knew that a strong bond connected those two and no mother should have to listen to that. But maybe she could make a change indeed, dismiss her immediately of her service in the palace. That was the goal she was aiming for, hopefully successful.

Day after day panic was starting to build up inside her stomach but she forced it down through the work. At different occasions in the great hall she caught a glimpse of Loki, but vanished before he could see her. At least the first table wasn’t her usual one so she was safe from him another couple of weeks. But the more time passed she wasn’t sure how exactly she felt. A part of her was sort of relaxed, calmed down completely because she was feeling so much better physically and didn’t have to confront the queen. Another part of her knew exactly what was about to happen in a few weeks.

It was during her time in the kitchen that a guard fetched her to meet the queen. The other girls took over her part so quickly she didn’t even have time to realize what happened, as she found herself following the guard queasily.

Saryn felt as if she was dragged through something like a slow running liquid, all the others were moving so quickly, but her mind felt like slowly crawling compared to everything else. Stiffly she set one foot after the other, following the palace guard to the door she had been rejected from almost two weeks ago. He knocked for her and shoved her inside, she didn’t even have time to thank him properly.

Suddenly she stood in the spacious but not overly gigantic private library of the queen. A sweet odor touched her nostrils and it was as if ice cold water hit her body. The adrenaline cleared her mind in an instant and she curtsied to the queen that was seated in the middle of the room. “Thank you for accepting my request, your majesty.”

Frigga looked up from her book and put it away, smiling at her brightly. “Oh, please, you’re dearly welcome. Sit down!”

Saryn pushed her body into motion and followed the order at the opposite side of the small table in between them. The chair was soft beneath her, but she didn’t dare to lean back, the urge to just sleep was too overwhelming. “Thank you, your highness.”

“No need to address me here. Do you wish for something to eat? Drink?” The queen gestured to different pastries on the table.

“No, thank you.” The young woman answered, swallowing in spite of the stinging pain in her throat. She wouldn’t cry, not this time. She didn’t want to give him that power.

“So, what can I do for you? Karön’s message sounded rather rushing.” The queen asked still smiling at her friendly.

It was hard to maintain her eye contact. How could somebody so bright, so _endearing_ and welcoming, have a son like that? Saryn took a deep breath. “I wish to request you to dismiss me of my occupation in the palace immediately. All of my still open bills according to the room and sanatorium will… of course be paid as well.”

“Because of my son?” Frigga asked worried.

The young woman looked at her rather surprised, it hadn’t said so on the note. “Yes, your grace.”

The queen simply looked at her, almost calculating.

“Your majesty…” She swallowed and ignored the former statement of not addressing her. “Forgive me, but how did you… know? How do you know Karön?”

Frigga smiled sadly. “She’s been in a quite similar situation some time ago, that much to be said.”

The girl nodded slowly. Of course, that made sense.

“I offered her a new position in the sanatorium, as one of my servants she felt safer and was so…” The queen leaned back, examining her partly still friendly, on the other hand she seemed in thoughts. “But is it truly as bad to abandon your place here?”

“It’s my dearest wish.” She answered, forcing her voice not to shake. She looked at the queen pleading. “I know that I have signed a contract and didn’t even finish half the promised time so far, but _please_. I will pay back whatever I owe the royal family immediately.”

Frigga shook her head briefly. “I can not by all good cancel your contract. But I can offer you a secure position as I did for Karön if it’s truly your safety you fear for. I can confirm you of that my son would never-“

“Rape a woman?” She interrupted the queen coolly, instantly regretting her words as she could see Frigga’s face fall. The girl looked down, cursing herself mentally. He’d played the card she didn’t mean to.

A couple of seconds pure silence dominated the conversation before she heard the queen take a deep breath. “I’m truly sorry for what happened.” There was pure sympathy in her voice as she spoke, that and a deep sadness. “I raised my son to be a better man than that.”

Saryn met her still hurt gaze as she looked up and wasn’t sure who felt more anguish right now. She, as a victim, or the loving mother, that had to hold this conversation about her son.

“I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s alright.” Frigga answered clenching her graceful fingers together. “If you wish I will have you assigned to me immediately. You’ll be given work in another part of the castle.”

The young woman swallowed in relief. “Thank you, your majesty.” She hesitated for a second. “My assignment to your son will be canceled?”

The queen now looked at her concerned. “What’s your name, child?”

“Saryn Björkadottir.” She clenched her hands into fists as she saw the look in the queen’s bright eyes. “You can’t cancel it.”

“No” Frigga sighed. “I can only talk to Loki to dismiss you of your duties.”

It took her entire strength to shake her head. “No, thank you, your majesty.” It wouldn’t help, she knew it. Quite the opposite. It would rage him even worse than she ever could on her own.

“You’re very brave.” Frigga continued, the sad look still on her face. “I can’t express my sorrow for you in words. Whenever you need it, feel free to consult me.”

With that Saryn rose from the soft chair and curtsied with trembling hands. She looked to the floor. “Thank you, your majesty. For your time.”

Suddenly the queen rose as well, taking both of her hands in her own, pushing her fingers lightly. The young woman met an encouraging smile as she looked up and left the room after she was dismissed. She followed the hallway almost in trance. She didn’t truly feel awake, more like in a bad, bad dream.

The girl entered her diminutive room, closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed, simply staring at her own hands in her lab. So, two more weeks of freedom.


	8. Odds of Serving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might appreciate a smut chapter with Loki being a complete asshole all over again. 
> 
> There we go graduation, I'll force myself not to write too much in the next days, but I'll be back. 
> 
> Please tell me what you're thinking! I love reading your comments. And if you got any ideas of good or bad situations between Saryn and Loki please tell me, some of you might just have some awesome ideas I didn't think of so far. Oh, I got so much planned, I hope I have the time.

Different thoughts have rushed through her mind in those last days. She had been given a new room the day before, bigger than the old one. She had more space and a bigger bathroom, moreover it was located much closer to Loki’s chambers which would make her work easier… She sighed and pushed her body off the mattress, stepping into the shower. A young girl had even brought her new dresses additional to the new position. Without losing herself in her own thoughts she rinsed her body thoroughly and dried herself again, she brushed her hair until it wasn’t soaked anymore and braided it so that her hair might puff up later on as always. She had no intentions on wearing those tight hairstyles.

Saryn sat down on the edge of her bed and took the soft fabric of the dress into her hand. She had been given about ten different, before that, she had possessed about three, all the same. These were indeed the same design, but different colors. It was a silky fabric so no underdresses came with it. She didn’t own any panties so she had to wear it like that, she’d have to go and get some… And add even more money onto her bills.

She sighed and pulled the light rose dress over her head. The others varied in different colors, one was blue, three were a dark, rich green, one a lighter one, yellow, another pinker one… She straightened the fabric and tied up the part around her waist that worked like a corset. The middle part was ornamented with gold… No matter what she’d been told. She’ll have to serve him until she died or he dismissed her to pay just one of these dresses back.

Oppressing the queasiness in her chest she sat down again, pulling out a golden barrette and attached her braid to the back of her head tightly so the style looked more appropriate. She let out a sigh and hid her face in her hands, resting her arms on the knees.

It was time. It was actually time. The month had almost flown by, there hadn’t been a lot to talk about with the other servants. Most liked her even less after her assignment to the prince. Timila had cheered indeed, to be honest, in general this sounded marvelous. Which young woman wouldn’t cry in joy over being assigned to Loki himself as a personal servant?

Saryn rubbed her forehead and stared through her fingers to her feet. She’d been given new shoes as well. So far she didn’t have the opportunity to talk to Tolren, after the queen had dismissed her. He could have been another chance for her to escape all of this. She had refused to marry him twice so far and over the last weeks had cursed herself often enough for it. But if she just… accepted now, if he still wanted her, she would be able to cancel the contract if she had the money to pay everything back…

A knock at the door tore her from her thoughts, she had known someone would come fetch her, but she had hoped to have more time… Another knock. “I’m coming.” She sighed and pushed her body up, leaving the room and gesturing the guard outside to lead her to the already known, hated door to Loki’s chambers.

She’s build up enough confidence over the past weeks to enter without hesitation now, the guard followed her, probably he had orders to not let her out of sight until she stood before the prince. Saryn pushed her chin up and crossed the large room, eyes on Loki who rested at a table in front of the balcony. Different plates of breakfast were placed on the surface but he didn’t shoot her a single look.

She took a deep breath and forced her body to remain calm as she curtsied before him, waiting just a few steps away. “Good morning, your grace.”

He now did shoot her a brief look, examining her appearance for a second. The young woman forced her fear back. She wouldn’t be able to disobey him anyway, no matter what he’d do. But he just dismissed the guard with the wave of a hand, returning to his breakfast and a book at the table. She had expected to feel a way worse nausea when she actually had to talk to him, especially in the first days after… _that_ … she had felt horrible just by looking at him in the great hall. Now she quietly sighed in relief and clenched her fingers behind her back, waiting. Yet she couldn’t but glance over to his bed from the corner of her eyes.

“You’ll clean up in the mornings and whenever you find time to do so.” He finally said calmly, his gaze still rested on the book as she focused back on him. “The rest of the day you’ll be at my service, waiting for orders.” He let some seconds pass before he looked up briefly, smiling at her smugly. “You should know by now what your other duties consist of, am I right, little whore?”

Saryn clenched her fingers behind her back firmer in anger, biting down her teeth strongly. “Yes, your highness.”

“Very well.” He chuckled, waving her away and continuing to his book. “Then do now as you’re told. Oh, and by the way, I _adore_ your little curtsies.”

She pushed her jaw to the fore and dropped a curtsy as he wanted before she forced herself to work while he was still in here. In a way she had expected it, she just wasn’t used to being examined the way he would most likely be doing it as she quickly started collecting his clothes from the day before.

The young woman couldn’t quite fight the queasiness that took over her fragile body as she rearranged the big, silky blanket of the bed. She started pulling the sheets off quickly to get new ones. She swallowed the stinging pain in her throat away and indeed took a deep breath. Especially the bed smelled like him, and as much as it displeased her pride, he smelled just as he looked. Marvelous. She bit down her lip, it would be easier to serve an ugly monster than an eligible one.

Thinking back she knew that he wanted fresh sheets weekly. Her own hunger let her stomach growl gently as she gathered all the exchangeable covers and passed the prince. Quickly she strode through the room, outside and downstairs. She’d have time eating later. Most likely. After all it was too early to eat anything anyway…

Saryn followed the hallway hastily, down the stairs to the laundry where she left the pile of sheets, quickly grabbing new ones. She hadn’t been down here very often but was as pleased as the last time as she saw, that the servants down here already made piles of freshly washed cloth for the rooms. It wasn’t hard to detect the huge, green one.

She hurried upstairs, entering the room again. The young woman tried hard not to tremble every time she passed him. It was as if his eyes burned even through the back of his head, watching her every move. On the other hand she was sure he didn’t even bother shooting her a single glare, that little he cared. She swallowed and bit her lip as she rearranged the bed, placing his also freshly washed clothes back into the huge closet at the left.

As she was sure the room itself was tidy as well she returned to the table, taking a shaking breath. “Is there anything else, your highness?”

“Actually, _yes_.” He spat, shooting her an exasperated look that made her entire body freeze immediately. The courage she had tried so hard to maintain now faded completely. “Keep your trap shut until I address you!” Saryn could feel the fear creeping up her spine slowly and stared to the floor between them startled as he continued eating leisurely.

She cursed herself mentally for her boldness, but on the other hand, what had she done? If she hadn’t said a word he most likely would have cursed her for it just as well. Panic started to take over her thoughts as she forced herself to stand still by his table, waiting for him to give her new instructions. She clenched her slender fingers into the silky fabric of the rose dress in her back and stared down. It was a strange feeling wearing something so light. The cloth was too thin to allow an underdress. Not having special panties for this made her feel just too exposed, even if she knew that one couldn’t catch a glimpse through.

“Outside is a tray.” Loki interrupted her thoughts, leaning back estimating her with those dark, yet sparkling eyes. “Put the plates on there, other servants will bring them here and back. You just serve it to me.”

She nodded trembling and took a step closer. She couldn’t hold back the slight shaking in her arms as she lifted all the plates from the table, together with the goblet. This time she could feel his gaze at her body as she leaned forwards. Quickly she left the room and placed the dishes outside as ordered. When she entered again her heart missed a beat or two as Loki wasn’t seated in his chair anymore.

Fortunately he hadn’t vanished. He was standing in front of his divan, thumbing through the book he had read before, he gestured her to come over which she did. He handed her the book and still trying to escape his direct eye contact, she took it from him and turned to place it in the shelf. The young woman forced her mind to stay calm. She had had a month to prepare for this more or less, she wouldn’t run outside crying now. Everything was fine. _She’d find a way to stay through this._

Just as she wanted to turn around again she suddenly felt long, slender fingers creep around her waist. In a startled attempt she tried to wrest herself free but Loki’s grip even tightened at the height of her midriff.

“ _Quiet_ ” He growled into her ear.

Saryn could feel tears stinging in her eyes as she clenched her fingers around her mouth in panic, biting down hard on her palm not to sob. She could feel the cool air from his mouth as he chuckled darkly against her right ear, sending horrible shivers up her spine.

The prince turned her around firmly, shoving her against the backside of the divan. She dug her nails into the hard wood of the furniture’s back rest as she could feel him unfastening the corset around her waist. The young woman closed her eyes, biting down her lip not to beg. He wouldn’t get that from her again.

She gasped for air sharply as he, against her expectations, suddenly tightened the lances again, pushing all air from her lungs. She let out a suppressed whimper and dug her fingers into the soft fabric beneath her hands as he continued roping up all the laces as strongly as he could.

“You’ll dress appropriately in my presence.” She could hear him chuckle darkly behind her. She forced herself to stay as calm as possible as dark fog started to hinder her sight. She couldn’t breathe properly and sank a little forward due to her now weak knees.

Loki’s grip clasped around her throat and he yanked her up again, pressing her petite body against his chest. He placed his free, right hand on her trembling and restrained stomach, obviously smiling against her cheek.

“We don’t want the palace to see what a filthy little whore you are, do we?” He breathed smugly.

The young woman shook her head as good as she could in his grip, still trying to catch her breath again.

“What was that?” He snapped.

She groaned in pain as his grip around her throat intensified, clenching her fingers around his arm at her gorge. “N-No, your grace.”

“Ahhh, that’s _much_ better.” He purred treacherously and cupped her now literally standing breasts, pinching her nipples firmly through the soft fabric.

The girl swallowed and froze in his grip, trying softly to break free but his hold of her was way too strong.

“In case you believe your unfearful appearance appeases me, you’re strongly mistaken.” Loki smiled against her golden locks, forcing another gasp for air from her lips as he pinched her nipple again.

Saryn starred up to him resigned. She wasn’t sure if the weight on her chest was created by him or the overly tight corset around her waist that prevented her from taking a real, healthy breath. He chuckled again as he realized how intensely she struggled for air.

She could swear she saw a little spark in his mischievous eyes a second before his right hand suddenly grabbed her thigh, yanking one of her legs on the divan. The girl couldn’t ignore the pictures creeping up in her mind of him above her, spreading her legs apart widely, choking her with his free hand while he thrust into her mercilessly… She was deathly pale as she dithered in his grip.

“Oh, how easy it is to break that pathetic little composure of yours.” Loki whispered, pulling her dress up with his right hand. His other now let go of her throat, instead clenching around her compressed waist.

 She trembled with fear and so did her lips as he placed a soft but sucking kiss on the right side of her throat, just beneath her ear. “P-Please…”

Loki snorted quietly with laughter and his grip around her stomach tightened, pushing the last air from her lungs. “There we go. _Beg me_.”

The young woman gasped for air but shook her head.

“Little rebellious, are we?” His free hand pulled her dress up all the way. His fingers crept under the charming color of the fabric right in between her legs. “You indeed are a little whore.” He grinned maliciously. “What a sleazy slut. Not wearing panties in the presence of your master.”

Saryn winced appalled as one of his long, slender fingers started encircling her clit but he pushed her leg onto the divan in such an awkward angle that she couldn’t even get it off.

“Still revolting?” She heard him chuckle, pressing another sucking kiss on the side of her throat.

Black fog once again started to cloud her vision which she fought hard to overthrow. She still struggled to breathe and couldn’t let her focus switch even for a second. The young woman let out a sharp but quiet cry as he struck her most sensitive part.

“ _Almost_ adorable.” Loki hissed into her ear, drawing another squeal from her lips as he started rubbing her clit directly now. He went lower, still cupping that part of her with his palm, but caressing her lips just as well.

The girl twisted in his grip and bit down her lip forcefully not to scream. She cursed herself as she realized how the heat rose in her body together with the blood in her cheeks. More and more breathing became an even worse struggle and she threw her head back against his chest for a second, just staring up to him pleading.

“Oh, _yes_.” The prince laughed quietly but spitefully. She could clearly feel the bulge in his crotch pressing against her lower back. “You’ll beg me.”

Saryn swallowed shivering, still clenching her hands around his strong arm around her waist. “I-I… Pl-Please…”

“No” He chuckled, suddenly withdrawing his hand. But before she could fight him had rose it and grabbed her chin, digging his long fingers into her cheeks to force her lips open. “Not like that.” Suddenly he pushed his index and middle finger inside her mouth. “Suck”

Reluctantly she obeyed, staring up to those dark green eyes of his. Her own taste strangely aroused her and the queasiness formed in her body even intensified. She had the feeling as if his touch would poison her slowly but deadly…

Loki smirked down at her, exploring the insides of her mouth slowly. “I enjoy your pathetic screams way too much to break you. No… I’ll enjoy it much more pushing you closer to that edge step by step… Watching the light slowly die in your eyes while I take my pleasure.”

Briefly he dug his fingers inside her so deeply that she gagged. With that he withdrew his hand from her mouth, creeping back down, encircling her clit again.

The young woman gasped and tried to fight his grip in panic. Suddenly he entered her entry with his index finger. Against her own will she let out a moan that sounded more like a whimper in that second. She arched her back against his muscular body as he started pounding into her slowly, soon adding a second finger.

She caught herself forcing pictures up in her mind of him raping her, of his disgusting laugh. But she was a mess in his hands. He knew just how to touch her to make the desire in her almost unbearable to endure. The girl tried hard to remain silent and bit down her lip forcefully until she tasted blood, but she completely lost it as he started scissoring inside of her.

“There we go.” Loki purred mischievously and bit her ear gently. “Now beg me _._ ”

She shook her head.

“ _Beg me._ ”

Again.

The prince growled against her throat, accelerating his pace. His palm brushed over her clit every time he sunk his fingers deep into her dripping core. Saryn couldn’t contain her moans anymore. The part of her that was disgusted of her own reactions to his touch already had been shut down. She could feel her climax build up slowly inside of her.

The harder and bigger his cock grew against her back the more it aroused her. Part of her body still seemed to function well and tried to struggle his grip a final time, which he answered in simply pounding even quicker. She moaned and focused on her breathing in the corset as the heat rose and rose and rose…

“Do you want to cum, little whore?” She heard his seductive voice purr into her ear.

Saryn shook her head mechanically.

Again she could hear him growl. Suddenly his heavy breathing against her throat was replaced by a stinging pain in her shoulder as he bit down. She cried out in pain. She had the feeling as if ice cold water rushed through her veins as it shoved her back into reality.

“Yes… ah, _please_!” Her voice was merely a shriek as she completely lost it and arched her back against him.

“I can’t hear you.” He answered resentfully, licking over her throat.

The young woman’s eyes shot up to the ceiling as she had the feeling as if her entire mind collapsed due to the lack of oxygen, yet he kept going, building up that climax in her. Everything inside her head screamed to revolt against him, but she couldn’t get herself to even try anymore. Pleasure rushed through every inch of her body as he nipped on her neck. She was more than just a mess beneath him as she tried hard to cling to his strong arm that prevented her from falling.

“I-I… please. Ah, I…” She groaned.

“Not even capable anymore of forming a meaningful sentence?” He chuckled darkly, building up her climax step by step as if he could feel was it took to make her feel this way. “You can do better than that.”

Saryn moaned and let out a desperate cry. “Please! P-Please make me!”

The prince smirked against her blonde hair, simply nipping at her neck as she continued her weak supplications. “Please _what_?”

She breathed to heavy now that she was sure the corset might just rip. “Please!” She stared up to him, small tears emerging in her eyes as she looked into his eyes, surrendering. “Please, m-make me cum…”

“Who are you addressing?”

She cried out in despair as she felt how close she was. “M-my prince.”

“ _King_ ” Loki corrected her.

“My king.” She repeated in trance, he simply smiled as she again and again begged him, accelerating his speed even more. The young woman closed her eyes in lust as she could feel how he pushed her over that thin edge…

Out of nowhere he suddenly withdrew his fingers and let go of her completely. Saryn cried out in distress as his grip was removed instantly and she sank to the ground like the puddle she felt like. Desperate she caught herself waiting for the sound of his unzipping pants, but it never came. She looked up to him struggling for breath, the heat still ruling her body due to the denied climax.

“Just look at you.” He scorned her, surrounding the heavy breathing woman on the floor, seating himself comfortably in his chair. Slowly he licked his fingers clean, smirking as if he was savoring a most delicious cake. She couldn’t but stare up to him as he signaled her closer, pushing his pants down finally.

Saryn cursed herself mentally as her thoughts finally started to clear up a little. With a trembling body she crawled over to him, staring at his fully erect cock, fear finally striking her again. As much as she wanted to, her mind didn’t break free completely yet. A part of her was happy for that, it made this way easier.

Her hesitation for a second was enough to make Loki click his tongue and before she realized what she was actually doing, she had taken his member into her mouth, burying him into herself to the hilt. Suddenly his fingers were entwined in her soft curls and he pushed her down even more forcefully.

“As far as I remember,” The prince hissed between soft moans. “you didn’t follow my first orders… As much as I adore my seed dripping from your cheeks, you’ll swallow it all now.” He growled grabbing her with his second hand as well, pushing her up and down even quicker.

The young woman had long ago lost track of his movements and gasped for air in between his thrusts. Her fingers clenched themselves into his thighs. Her cheeks were burning, but so was the rest of her body. It was as if his touch would send thousands of electric spines through her fragile figure, up her spine…

Suddenly his cock twisted inside her mouth and before she could withdraw in a reflex, he pushed her down again, forcing the salty liquid down her throat. Saryn gagged but did as he wanted to, more or less she didn’t even have another chance. Her mouth was completely filled with his member that now shot his hot seed down her throat. If she died it wouldn’t be because of his cock…

She could hear Loki moan contently as he pushed her up and down his length just three times more, gentler this time. He made her lick him clean and then suddenly let go, pushing her back.

The young woman lost her balance and fell onto her spine, breathing heavily. It took her some seconds to realize what had just happened. Her legs twitched beneath her as she struggled to sit up again, her hair was a mess and she was sweating horribly. She stared up to the prince, drops of his seed dripping from the corner of her mouth. She’d done what he wanted and as well had enjoyed it. She couldn’t do anything different than staring up to him.

Loki smirked down at her. “What an eager little whore you are.”

She swallowed again to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth, without success. She was shaking with anger and hate, mostly against herself. Now that her own desire gradually decreased to a bearable level, awareness flooded her body. Awareness of how she’d begged him to take her. She feared to throw up just right there, right onto this bastard.

The prince chuckled scornfully down at her, plugging his still hard cock back into his pants, closing them. “Now get lost, wench. On the small table you’ll find a note with titles, go and fetch them from the library.” His smirk didn’t disappear for a single second as he watched her stand up resigned, still trembling.

Saryn curtsied with shaking hands and followed his order, pushing every thought from her mind. She grabbed the note and left his chambers instantly, escaping his taunting grin.

Outside he pressed the palm of her hand against her mouth firmly as she strode down the hallway, forcing herself not to think too much right now. She’d given in. Just like that. That’s what he wanted.

Suddenly the urge got worse and she winced strongly. Without being able of holding it back she threw up, again and again as she sunk to her knees. Disgusted she hid her face in her hands, then staring at the note. It was more than ten books he wanted her to carry around. Firstly she had to clean up this mess and hope he’d never find out. Not having his seed inside her stomach anymore was one small improvement at least, but it couldn’t erase her abominable crave for his touch.


	9. Knowing one's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saryn serving Loki in the park, he's showing her her place once again, enjoying every second of her discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am instead of studying Maths. I hope you like this, I enjoy writing this teasing and humiliating. Next chapter will be linked with this one. I am really insecure about you guys liking it, and even worse I'm sure there are mistakes in there but I never find them, urgh... It's frustrating. Enjoy!

Holding her gaze down calmly as the young woman followed just a few steps behind her prince he caught herself once again looking up, staring into the dark back of his head where his in the light almost shining hair where bound back tightly. Loki’s steps where big, his dark leather coat almost waving behind him as he made his way downstairs. She wasn’t entirely sure if she enjoyed the people jumping out of their way, or hated the fact that he made her follow him, carrying his writing utensils together with three large books. She swallowed, tightening her grip around the hard covers. He was reading a lot, that wasn’t quite a fact she hadn’t been aware of before, but within just this one last days she had spent hours in the library, searching for titles he had told her about, making her way in and out almost constantly just to conceive his mockery.

Tiredly her sight lowered again as they left the palace and made their way down a nicely paved walk into one of the parks that surrounded the palace. It was one of the more private spots without many people coming by he chose for breakfast today since it was really starting to get warm outside. Not enough to hide inside, but just too much to sit in the direct sunlight too long.

Yesterday Saryn had been proud. She had gone there, had looked at him, followed his orders. But to her bewilderment the more time she spent fulfilling his orders, the worse it got. Often enough a sudden metal taste took over her senses when he looked at her. Shivers ran through her entire body just by meeting those beautiful, dark eyes that showed her nothing but scorn and disdain.

And what was even worse than that, the more time she spent in his presence, the more she lost faith in herself. She started questioning his intentions. She had been sure he had assigned her to him only to enjoy himself, but he had done nothing to torment her so far, ignoring his teasing yesterday… that and…

The young woman swallowed drily and followed the dark prince off the road, under the light shadow of a freshly blooming tree. A table had already been brought outside, several servants where occupied bringing out food and chairs even though they knew just perfectly that he would eat alone. Like yesterday she couldn’t force herself to eat that early, she’ll have to find new times to eat by her own since he never actually dismissed her of any duties as it seemed.

Again her thoughts whirled back to the daunting man that now seated himself almost serenely, dismissing the servants with the wave of a hand. The two soldiers that acted as if their lives where sewed to him, remained a couple of feet away while she put his books and papers down, quickly serving him the food and pouring him a goblet of wine. How he could drink this early was a miracle to her. The worst was, the guard’s lives completely dependent on him, just like her own was now. She, according to the laws of Asgard, was his own personal property now he could deal with however it pleased him.

Saryn stepped back, folding her hands as calmly as possible in front of her stomach, watching him casually. She hadn’t really paid attention to his words as he had held her in his grip yesterday, touching her. She swallowed mirthlessly, blushing slightly. Now his words crept through her mind like a never ending recording.

 _I enjoy your pathetic screams way too much to break you. No… I’ll enjoy it much more pushing you closer to that edge step by step… Watching the light slowly die in your eyes while I take my pleasure._ It felt as if he would do it again, smirking maliciously against her neck as he felt her stiffen in his grip. It was just this morning she remembered his words… and it indeed didn’t seem like it was his intention to break her. Qualmishly she bit her lower lip. He enjoyed pushing her down to his feet, forcing her to obey, she could see it in his eyes every time he scorned her, but he…

Suddenly his eyes met hers and he lifted one of his brows in a sarcastic manner. “Are you going to examine every move I make now, wench?”

Saryn felt a cold shudder rush through her body as she lowered her gaze. “Forgive me, your highness.”

Loki didn’t pay her any further attention as he made his way through the different dishes on the table in front of him. There was bread, cold meat, different fruits and obviously freshly baked pastries, the kind she had been obligated to bake just days ago.

A knot formed inside her stomach beneath her light blue dress as she stared at his Adam’s apple that nearly jumped as he swallowed each time. She forced herself not to stare at him and lowered her eyes, looked at the ground in between them.

He had humiliated her, and he wasn’t even almost done. He had hurt her. _Raped her_. A bitter taste developed in her mouth and she swallowed drily. He’d do it again, push her closer to that edge whose overstepping would break her mind. He’d hold her there, taking his pleasure as he had threatened. No, _promised_. For the hundredth time over the past month she asked herself what she had done wrong to cause this much hate against her.

 _The girls that worked around him slobber over that man_ , Timila had laughed just a week ago as she had poked her into the waist grinning. _What I heard he’s an_ exquisite _lover. Who knows, maybe he’ll grant you a piece of his alluring nature._

Loki’s snapping fingers shoved her back into reality rather startled, she looked up hoping she hadn’t lost herself too much in her own thoughts. His lips curled displeased as he signaled her to clean the table again.

The girl cursed herself mentally as she rushed to follow his order, quickly putting the plates away and exchanging them with his books, pencils and papers. The other servants would hopefully take the dishes away as she expected. Again she stepped back, eyeing the two guards inconspicuously. But she couldn’t get her friend’s words out of her head. All the women crave him. His touch. _Exquisite lover._ What had she done wrong so horribly to him that it was his desire seeing her like this. Something she just must have committed… But she pushed it from her mind, calming herself down. She couldn’t let herself think that. Karön had said it was just natural to feel this way after what he had done to her, it was important now not to feel like his property on the inside…

Her eyes followed the movement as he thumbed through one of the books, writing down several terms, or quotes, Saryn wasn’t sure from where she stood. His handwriting was slender, leaning a little to the right and amazingly gracious as every letter followed perfectly after the other. This man literally got everything he craved just for being born in the right place, giving him the chance to act as he wanted towards anyone. And she hasn’t had the time to read peacefully in years.

Just as she was sure her legs would go numb just standing there the prince leaned back unhurriedly, eyeing her with a light smirk. “Conveniently warm outside, isn’t it?”

The young woman swallowed unsure. “Yes, your highness.”

Loki chuckled quietly to himself as he waved his hand at her almost lazily. “Undress.”

Her heart froze for a second before it accelerated almost painfully. She stared into those dark eyes startled, a nervous shudder running through her body. “Y-your grace?” She stuttered, not sure what to look at, him, or his guards at the other side of the table.

“According to your lack of understanding, I really start to consider you as _overly_ underexposed.” He shot her a despiteous look that set her chest on fire with animosity. “How could an order possibly be simpler?” As she was still standing there frozen in her state, he waved at her again, almost bored, now addressing his guards. “Seize her.”

Saryn couldn’t but stare at the men as they strode over to her, unable to move. Her mind was too occupied with fear that her attempt to retreat came way too late. Suddenly she was grabbed firmly by two strong hands and let out a scared cry as the first soldier took hold of both of her arms, turning her around to the prince.

She met his unhurried expression as he took an almost bored sip from his goblet, waving just again at the soldier in front of her that now put his hands on her waist rather coarsely, dissolving her corset. Again she whimpered as the pain in her arms now finally kicked in, she struggled against their grip but there was no chance of winning ground. Loki just watched her, an almost amused sparkle appearing in his eyes. The young woman could feel her shoulders go numb as she was forced to stand uncomfortably, her chest projecting.

Tears arose in her eyes as she fought with all strength against the grip of the two armored men. “No! No, let go, _let go_ , I _ah_ -“ She struggled their hold trying to escape their touch, but the man now blocked her view of Loki, ripping the laces open.

_Beg me._

The young woman bit her lip painfully as his words rushed through her mind as he had said yesterday. She closed her eyes in disgrace as the man started to pull up her silken dress. Tears ran down her cheeks in panic as she trembled.

“P-Please” She forced herself to shout, still trying to wince away. “Please, your highness! Please, please, _please_ , I will do it, I will follow your order, I-I-“ Her voice broke due to a sob.

Saryn’s head shot up startled as the man in front of her suddenly let go of her distorted dress, allowing her access once again to those scornful eyes of the prince.

He chuckled quietly as he saw her tears, taking another sip from the goblet. “I’m not so sure of your obedience, _darling_.”

The girl swallowed at the scornful pronounced term, her lips trembling as she begged him again with a quiet voice. Her heart dropped as low as her pride. “P-Please, your majesty, I-I-I will do as…“

“Of course you will.” He shot her an amused look. “In one way or another you _always_ will.”

She was shaking in the guard’s painful grip as she lowered her head. “Y-yes, your grace…”

Loki smiled at her obviously enjoying himself. “You will obey my orders, I will not take any objections from you, wench.”

She stared to the ground in between them, nodding slowly and with a pounding heart. “Yes, your grace…”

“Who am I?”

Saryn looked up to him confused. As she met the dark emerald of his eyes his words from yesterday hit her. She swallowed drily and unsettled. “My… my king?”

He smirked at her, taking a final sip from the goblet before he put it down and waved the guards to stand back. “Now strip. I’d advise you to make it worth the wait.”

The young woman almost sank onto the soft grass as the roughly placed hands of the man behind her were gone all of a sudden. But they didn’t step far away and remained just behind the prince, their eyes on her just as well as she struggled to keep standing on her weak knees. She could have sworn she saw them grinning beneath their helmets.

Instead she now focused on herself, pushing all three of them out of her mind. With shaking hands she untightened the laces around her waist just a little more to win time but she couldn’t hold it off any further. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Loki knocking with his long, slender fingers on the arm rest of his chair with visible impatience.

Silencing the screaming voice in her head she followed his order and pushed the dress off her body as graciously as possible. She had no idea how to… look pleasant to him, what he wanted her to do. She stepped out of her dress and stared at the light green grass at her feet as the blood rushed to her face. He’d seen her naked before, she needed to calm down, be strong…

Loki clicked his tongue which made her eyes shoot up, meeting a reached out hand, pointing at the dress. She sank to her knees, unable to look up to any of the men watching her and picked the silk up. She folded it with trembling hands and stepped closer, handing the cloth over to him.

A cool breeze transformed her entire skin into goosebumps and she could feel how her nipples hardened at the cold. The dress indeed has made a difference.

“You’ll look at me always.” He suddenly said drily, taking the dress and handing it to one of the guards that took it instantly, still examining her naked figure. “And _put those hands down._ ”

Saryn winced and shoved her arms down, forcing herself to withstand his eyes.

“Who am I?”

“My king.” She replied resolutely this time.

“Exactly.” He answered, his eyes seemed to burn right through her skull. “I give you an order, you follow it. You will not question it. You will not complain. You understood that, whore?”

The girl nodded reluctantly.

He clicked his tongue again as her gaze lowered itself for a second. “Did you _understand_ me, whore!”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Very well.” Suddenly he waved at the guards, dismissing them. And with them her dress, she forced herself to not look away from the prince’s face as panic rushed through her body.

“There is nobody,” He started with an icy voice, examining her figure. “ _nobody_ , that is in charge of you but me.”

As he didn’t continue Saryn nodded slowly, swallowing in disgrace. “Yes, your grace.”

“And what happens if a servant doesn’t obey their master, wench?”

“The dungeons, your majesty.” It was hard to look at him.

“The dungeons.” He repeated, now smiling at her. “So far perhaps. If you disobey me any further, whore, I’ll have your head sent back to the kitchen. Did you understand me?”

The girl forced her tears back and nodded again, trembling with fear. “Yes, your highness.”

“I am loath to do so before I had the time to play with you.” He smirked at her briefly, literally bathing himself in her fear as he just continued examining her exposed body.

His attention withdrew from her as quickly as it has come. He couldn’t care less about her state as he turned to his book again, reading on calmly. Saryn stared at the man in front of her, but it was hard to really keep track of the time as he thumbed through the pages, writing down different terms conditionally.

She could feel her body cool down on the outside, but the inside of a chaos of adrenaline. How was she supposed to work for the rest of the day. Naked? He would lead her around the entire palace, showing her off… Her face burnt as she clenched her fingers behind her back, forcing back her tears. She’d obey him, then he wouldn’t punish her.

From far away she could hear women laughter come closer and her heart dropped even lower as she saw a small group making their way up the walk. The table was set a little secluded so they wouldn’t pass them directly, still… She whimpered quietly.

“Shut your trap.” Loki growled coolly.

The young woman stared to the grass at her feet, sure to faint any second. This was his intention, he wanted her to feel horrible, how could she show him like this, it was just a group of stupid servants… As the laughter came closer she looked up and could clearly feel her heart fell from her chest as she saw at it was one of the ladies from court, followed by over ten servants. A girl in the group pointed in Loki’s direction, more laughter…

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. _We don’t want the palace to see what a little whore you are._ He had said it, and yes, maybe that’s what was true to him. But humiliating her was so much more enjoyable. She clenched her hands into fists in anger, waiting quietly that the now obviously disgusted laughter went by, out of their sight again.

Saryn opened her eyes again, small tears filled her eyes as she watched the prince writing leisurely. What has she done to make him hate her so?


	10. Faint of Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the park and sudden mood changes on behalf of Loki.

_What has she done to make him hate her so?_

She had asked herself the same question, over and over again as she stood there, awaiting new orders. Despite the cold she was relieved he had chosen such a secluded part of the park, only one or two people had passed them, leaving out the group of servants and the lady of court at the beginning.

Saryn shivered occasionally, her body covered in goose bumps due to the fresh breeze. The prince’s hand literally danced over the paper in front of him but she wasn’t sure of how long they’ve been outside, how long she was standing in front of him, naked. She had stopped blushing a long time ago. He had seen her like this before… The memory brought the metal taste in her mouth back.

Suddenly he put the pencil down, grabbing the book in front of him as he rose from his seat. Instantly she stepped aside, almost tripping over her own feet. She cursed herself in thoughts. He didn’t pay her any attention as he thumped through the pages, walking over to the tree at a leisurely pace, only gesturing her with a lazy wave of his hand to come after him.

The young woman’s eyes were glued to his heels as she followed his instructions. It was only a few meters, but she bit her lip forcefully as she stepped into the shadow, out of the sun. The cold made her shiver harder this time.

Loki sank down onto the soft grass in front of the tree, leaning back without shooting her a look. She remained where she was, trying once again to order her thoughts.

Why. Why her. She couldn’t retrace his intentions the slightest. Their first encounter had been bad luck, hasn’t it? His teasing in the hall, even the night he had raped her… it made sense. But not this, not her assignment to him, not this distaste for her she could clearly spot in his eyes sometimes. Where on other occasions he just looked at her, examining her, and then she wasn’t sure anymore if he truly hated her. But why. The question wouldn’t be answered and a part of her didn’t want to find out.

Yet she forced that thought down. It was her right to know at least why he was doing this to her if she had to chance of escaping this fate. Her obstreperousness was the reason after all why she had been sent to the palace by her father.

“Come here.” Loki suddenly said, looking up to her briefly as she set her shivering body into motion, beside him. “Kneel down.”

The young woman swallowed drily but sank to the ground quietly. Her throat hurt as if she wanted to scream, nothing else. She didn’t trust her voice enough to speak.

“Hmm” His eyes seemed to appraise her and a horrible twist started emerging in her stomach. Slowly he put the book to the ground and dropped his legs, signaling her to crawl onto his lab.

Saryn whimpered quietly but as she saw the glare in his emerald eyes she forced her pride down and followed the gestured order. Suddenly his arms embraced her and turned her stiff body around firmly, placing her with the back to his muscular chest.  The young woman trembled in his grip as he positioned his legs again and swung her knees over his thighs. She winced startled as he spread her legs widely but didn’t dare to really revolt against his will.

She closed her eyes and forced the tears back. She couldn’t break out in tears every time he ought to do anything, she needed to withstand this… Behaving like a stupid child would only make it worse. She might just have to spend the rest of her life working for this man. _Or at least the rest of her youth_ she thought bitterly.

“Isn’t this a much more appropriate state for my little whore?” He teased coolly, obviously smiling against the side of her head.

Saryn forced herself to relax above him. She swallowed, lowering her head a little to escape his breath that worsened her shivers. “Yes, your grace.”

He chuckled quietly but maliciously. Slowly his strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, cupping her breasts. “We’ll have to cast out this faked obedience.”

The girl bit her lip as his fingers traced up and down her chest, leaving out her nipples purposely. She cursed herself as she could feel her body betray her, which only filled her chest with anger. As much as his touch scared her, her cold extremities welcomed the warmth around her.

“Touch yourself.” Loki ordered coolly but surely. His voice made her shiver again, this time not of the cold.

“Y-Your grace?” Her voice was a mere whisper as the adrenaline rushed through her body, yet she didn’t dare to move a finger. His body beneath her felt hard and alarmingly strong even if he looked to slender. She knew just too well that he’d just do whatever pleased him, no matter what she might think of that.

“I’m trying hard to make my orders understandable for an uneducated and ill-bred whore like you.” The purring sound of his voice made her tremble atop of him, not sure if it was frightening, or rather seductive. The prince’s long, slender fingers traced up her stomach again, suddenly pinching her right nipple.

Saryn let out a muffled whimper as she tried hard to press her lips together.

She could feel him smirk against her golden braid. “Now put those delicate fingers to work!”

The young woman swallowed and stared down her naked body. Reluctantly she slid her hands in between her legs and searched the sky in despair, almost pleading to the clouds to make something happen that would distract him. But as always the sky told her nothing. She bit her lip until she could taste blood and started rubbing her clit evenly, but with shaking hands.

The blood shot to her face as she focused on her own breathing and tried to ignore the man on whose lap she was more or less caught, but she could hear him breathe, _feel_ his muscular chest rise and fall…

“I can’t.” She aspirated, small tears emerging in her eyes. She didn’t dare to turn around to meet his gaze. “I-I don’t know…”

“ _You don’t know._ ” Loki’s deep voice scorned her from behind, his hands held her hips in place firmly. “What is it you _don’t know_.”

“I-I can’t, I just can’t…”

“If you’re too stupid to make yourself cum you indeed outstrip my expectations.” He mocked.

She bit her lip again and tried to switch her position a little, but suddenly he spread his own legs even further which forced her to do the same. She winced slightly.

“You think I care fucking you into unconsciousness because you can’t prepare yourself properly for my cock?”

Saryn whimpered and tried to shift in his grip uneasily, panic building up slowly. He’d do it again. He’d rape her. No, no, _no_ , _no_ , _NO_ … The harder she struggled the more he spread her legs, his arms held her in place forcefully as he growled into her ear.

“So eager to have your head separated from your shoulders?” His voice returned to its purring depth.

She shook her head, forcing back a sob.

“Then I would suggest you make pleasing me to the center of your existence.” Loki buried his face in her thick but soft hair and smiled greatly as she was shaking in his grip. “Did I make my point clear?”

She bit back the tears and swallowed. “Y-Yes, your highness…”

“Very well” He leaned back against the tree again, cupping her breasts with his big hands which made them almost disappear. There weren’t small at all, but his fingers where so long... “Then do as you’ve been told _now_.”

Saryn closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe evenly. If she cried now he’d do it, he’d rape her. Just behave. All she needed was to behave and entertain him, that’s what he wanted, then he’d let go of her again. He wouldn’t take her again.

She held her lids closed as she slid her hands between her legs again, trying hard to relax at least a little against his muscular chest. Even thinking about Tolren didn’t make this easier and she realized once again how little she cared for that man, but she needed him to escape this. He had always been nice and caring, he might not be her love, but he was a good man. She’d get out.

The young woman took a deep breath and started rubbing her lower parts, slowly building up her pace. She fought the urge of begging him, he indeed has made his point clear.

 _Slobber over him…_ She recalled her friend’s words once again and started imagining the prince behind her as she had always dreamt him to be. Dark and intimidating, but beautiful in his appearance. She bit her lip harder and opened her wet eyes as the heat started to rise within her. No matter what she tried, she couldn’t think of him as desirous anymore. His body without doubt, but not the rest… _Exquisite Lover._

Instead imagining him being gentle, she pushed him from her mind now completely, staring through the park, pleading to all gods that nobody would come down that walk now. But just as she felt herself relax a little he shoved her back into reality by kneading her breasts almost painfully.

“That’s a good girl.” He praised coolly as she could feel the heat in her body rise more and more. She bit her sore lip again and put her head back against him, staring up to him.  Her breath turned into a heavier one, her heart pounded all the blood in her body either into her face or in between her legs…

Relief flooded her veins as she heard his words, he wasn’t angry anymore… Her eyes snapped open, oh no, he wouldn’t make her crave his approval. Her cheeks burnt as she turned her face away uncomfortably. She could feel him hardening beneath her as the bulge in his pants started to push against her buttocks, eager to spring free.

Her mind was twisted and she knew it, accelerating her pace. For the sake of all gods, she was masturbating on his lab! And as much as his presence terrified her, as much as his body against hers disgusted her, her senses betrayed her again and again. The more her arousal built up, the harder it was to keep a clear mind about him. He was just so _perfect_. But he’d hurt her. He was a monster…

“Don’t oppress your moans.” His mellifluous voice was playing havoc with her voices and she arched her back, pushing her head back strongly, against his shoulder as a sight came over her lips. “What a zealous little slut you are.”

 _Oh yes…_ She bit down her lip harder, completely pushing him from her mind. He wouldn’t hurt her, he was content with her behavior. She could feel how the fire inside her body slowly build up, step by step she felt herself nearing her end.

Loki chuckled behind her darkly. “Stop”

She heard his voice, but chose instinctively not to pay it any further attention. Instead she moaned quietly, twisting in his grip.

“ _Stop_ ” The sudden change in his voice as it turned icy dragged her back into reality and her hand froze where it was.

“P-Please…” She stuttered but he just laughed quietly.

“Oh no, wench. This isn’t about begging this time. Turn around.” His voice almost switched instantly from a purring to an icy cold tune.

Saryn cursed herself mentally, what the hell was she doing, begging him randomly to be allowed to touch herself when being exposed like this. Naked, outside, beneath a _tree_ , her legs spread widely… She swallowed and forced her mind to clear up a little as she took her legs off his and turned around unsure of what he wanted.

Instantly his strong hands grabbed her waist at both sides, forcing her to sit on his crotch, legs straddled as her knees rested on the grass by his sides. Her breath was going uneasy and she tried to hide her face so he didn’t see how red she was.

“Look at me.” The prince ordered coolly.

She lifted her gaze and met his, fear rising in her chest.

He smirked simply as he saw the small tears in her eyes, then sending his eyes all over her body. His hands started following her slender, but curvy body up. Around her hips, her waist, her sturdy breasts… Slowly he traced down invisible lines with the tips of his fingers, sending more and more shiver through her already stiff body.

The young woman forced herself to stare into Loki’s averted eyes as he caressed her skin, making her tremble even worse. He brushed up again, cupping her breasts almost gently, stroking over her hard nipples, his eyes shot up to hers. “Open my pants.”

Saryn bit back her tears and lowered her eyes. She slackened her cramped arms and laid them onto his hard stomach in front of her. With shaking hands she unzipped the fastener that held his member locked inside. Its tip instantly sprung free.

Her heart dropped at the sight of it, she looked up to him pleading. Tears now clearly clouded her vision.

Suddenly a slap hit her cheek, throwing her head to the side. He held her in place firmly as she winced away, not because of pain, but dread.

“I’m sick of your pathetic tears.” Loki hissed and she just stared at him, not knowing what she was supposed to feel. Anguish? That’d come later. Hate? Fear? Sorrow?

She lowered her eyes in between his legs again. In one single, obviously annoyed movement he pushed his trousers down just a few inches. As his manhood freed itself from the clothed prison it nearly sprung up, pressing against her mons.

Another slap out of nowhere struck her face as she winced away slightly. This time he didn’t hold her and she just sank down against his chest. Saryn buried her face in his shoulder, clenching to him as if he was her savior instead of her torturer. She could feel him stiffen in anger, but she didn’t care. She just hid her eyes and breathed in the scent of his clothes, he smelled like leather somehow…

“Sit up.” He growled in annoyance.

The young woman swallowed and pushed her fragile body up with shaking arms, meeting his gaze. Mischief sparkled in his eyes, that and a hatred she couldn’t retrace. She was afraid, couldn’t he just be gentler, just give her time, just…

He grabbed his fully erect member and rubbed its tip over her clit, down to her dripping wet lips. She clenched his arms into his shirt as he placed it just at her entry. “Sit down.” He commanded coolly.

More tears dwelled up as she realized it was useless to beg him. She didn’t try again but forced her trembling body to calm down just a bit. She lowered her hips, almost cramping her hands into his chest as he held his manhood in place.

Saryn whimpered in discomfort as the tip entered her easily, resting in her entry, stretching her. He was so big, _too_ big. It had taken her over a week until she had walked normally again.

Suddenly the prince let go of his cock, grabbing her chin now and forcing her to look at him. “ _Sit. Down._ ”

The girl stared at him and obeyed, sinking down and taking him as deep in as possible. She winced in pain and disgust as she could feel his flesh rub against hers, how he stretched her inner walls, how he filled her up… But he wasn’t even half way in and the position she was in didn’t seem to please him.

Instead Loki put his second hand on her hip now, pushing her down firmly. She let out a cry every time he dragged her down, inch by inch. Without doubt he’d rip right through her. The young woman gasped and winced as he pushed her all the way down, clicking his tongue impatiently. She was sure to faint any second as a horrific metal taste came to her mouth.

“Behave, and I might just not lead you around the palace fucked sorely and naked.” He growled.

Saryn stared at him with trembling lips. “I-I’m trying.”

“We’ll see if it’s enough” His mouth twisted. His hands trailed down her body, resting both now at her hips.

She knew just too well what he wanted her to do. Partly she was asking herself why she even tried to revolt against him. Pride? Not really, he’d pushed her to his feet often enough within just one day to not care about that too much anymore.

Again she dug her teeth into her lower lip. Trembling she emerged just a little and pushed down again, forcing herself not to stop. She could clearly feel a difference in the tip of his cock and the rest, he was covered in thick veins that rubbed over her skin. She was wet enough to let him slide inside of her. The girl looked up to him with a heavy weight on her chest. It hurt. But not as bad as she had feared.

“Come on, whore.” He harrumphed. “You can do better than that.”

The woman dug her fingers into his shirt even harder as she closed her eyes to escape his gaze. He could go fuck himself, literally. She didn’t care about him punishing her for not looking at him. She forced herself to emerge higher, just not letting the tip of his cock slide out of her, then she lowered herself to a comfortable position, rolling her hips forwards when doing so.

It wasn’t about not seeing him, it was about telling herself that he wasn’t watching.

Her eyes snapped open again as he suddenly placed his right hand at her cheek, stroking her bone as he smirked at her. “You’re slightly blushing. Enjoying your ride, slut?”

She knew just what he wanted. The girl swallowed, forcing herself to keep up the pace. “Yes, your grace.”

“You’re a little out of breath.” Loki noticed teasingly.

Her eyes followed the side of his head, down where his dark yet soft hair but bound back into a tight tail to keep it out of his face. His jawline was pronounced perfectly, almost pointy at its end, his chin… She wondered what those cheekbones looked like if you would suck on something.

 _Gods damn it._ Saryn let out an oppressed moan and started rolling her hips around him in the shape of an eight. She wasn’t really emerging anymore, he was filling her just to every corner of her inner body. She didn’t even know she had such parts.

“That’s it.” He growled, cupping her breasts again as she continued her pace. To her own surprise it felt good, kind of… She stared at him, biting her lip lighter this time. Loki chuckled almost amiable, that malicious glint still in his dark eyes.

The young woman gasped for air as his member hit a spot in her she didn’t know existed. She had to obey him anyways, why not give in, just give in… She moaned quietly, swallowing hard. She could feel how her own juices ran down her legs, soaking his pants. The inexplicable urge to catch his lips with hers overcame her, but she forced it out of her mind, clenching her fingers into the his shoulders now, tracing the lines in his skin where his muscles showed. It just felt so good, _too_ good…

Suddenly he grabbed her wrists, pushing her from him. “Is it that easy to transform you into a willing harlot?” He scorned and he let out a shrill cry as he thrust his hips up once, burying himself inside of her to the hilt.

“Y-You ordered me to…”

“I ordered you to please me, not to enjoy yourself.” He chuckled darkly, lifting her ass up as he rose from the ground like she was a feather in him arms. A feather that now held onto him even worse as he kicked his pants away, turning her around and shoving her against the trunk of the tree.

Saryn screamed as the rough and spiked bark was scraped over her tender skin. She arched her back but it didn’t help as he thrust into her a couple more times, shoving her up the trunk higher and higher, drawing high pitched cries from her lip. The raspy surface felt as if it would cut through her skin as he pounded into her, holding only her knees.

Abruptly he withdrew from the tree again. She gasped for air as he threw her to the ground disregardfully. She whimpered in pain and at the instant change of his mood and his member not filling her anymore.

“Oh, how _lovely_.” He scorned as she tried to crawl away a few steps. Suddenly Loki was behind her, clenching his long, slender fingers around her neck and she cried out in fear as he held her face down, but forced her backside up.

The young woman tried desperately to get him off her. In a way she welcomed the pain, it had cleared her mind. She whimpered as she could feel his cock press against her entrance from behind.

“Are you enjoying your new position?” He smirked against the back of her head as he thrust into her, drawing a muffled cry from her. This time the prince didn’t even seem to count on an answer himself as he started pounding into her mercilessly.

Saryn’s arms shook as she pressed her lips together not to scream as the pleasure she had just felt before was replaced by utter pain. With new tears emerging in her eyes as he smacked her ass. Her back burned as if he had set it on fire, her skin was overly sensitive and as he hit her butt cheeks again, she cried out.

“I wonder how much you can take.” Loki hissed almost angrily. Scared by his sudden change of mood she bit down her lip, this time drawing blood as her teeth dug deep into her flesh, just as he did behind her. He buried his massive length in her dripping cunt, accelerating and accelerating until his thrust became more and more sporadic. Each of them shoved her knees into the grass, rubbing them sorely.

Her entire world went blurry as his grip around her neck intensified, his fingertips clawed themselves into her throat. She clenched her hands into the grass, blinking away the tears. She breathed regardless of his thrusts now. She already lost herself in his pace. Her world was a fuzzy mess of a rapidly moving park and agony.

The girl heard the prince behind her groan. That was when she realized that she was almost continuously screaming. Her own voice rang inside her ears, her eyes searched the skyline as she almost fainted. She saw a group of spots pass by in a distance, laughter, but she couldn’t focus enough to realize what she was seeing. People?

Suddenly she felt Loki’s hand between her legs, pinching and rubbing her clit. She cried out and moaned, still trying to bite her lips in order not to make too many sounds, unsuccessful. Suddenly she could feel his cock twist inside her, then the heat of his seed as he emptied himself deep into her stomach, he groaned against her neck as he leaned forward, sending her over that edge too.

The young woman was sure her vocal chords would rip as she screamed and bucked her back against him. A few more times he thrust into her trembling body before he let go of her hips, removing himself with a wet sound.

Saryn just closed her eyes in agony and sank onto the soft grass, breathing heavily. Her world felt as if it was upside down. Her slender body trembled, filled with heat, she could clearly feel his seed flow out of her in heavy drops.

Her throat was dry from her cries and the sudden silence almost made her uncomfortable. Without opening her lids or even caring what he was doing, or wanted her to do, she simply rolled her shaking body to the side. Her slender arms embraced her legs as she pulled her knees to her chest, slightly dithering because of the pain that was still ruling her senses.

The familiar sound of Loki clicking his tongue in impatience pulled her back into reality. She leaned onto her shaking arms and forced herself up into a sitting position, trying to spot him through her clouded vision of tears.

And there her was, lettings himself sink down again in front of the tree, gesturing her to come closer instantly. Her head ached as much as the rest of her body as she wanted to stand up but a dark haze made her faint almost. Saryn swallowed drily and dug her nails into the dirt as she crawled over to him instead, staring to the ground, disgusted of herself.

“Clean up the mess you’re made, slut.” He ordered coolly and her gaze met his. There was it again, this disdainfulness. She could have sworn he hasn’t looked at her so before, he hasn’t been gentle, but he hasn’t hated her like he seemed to do now…

Too tired to complain she crawled in between his legs, starring at his manhood. He was still fully erect but she knew he was sensitive now, but he was covered not only in her slick juices, but blood as well. Saryn was sure to faint or throw up, or both, if she looked at in any longer and stared into the prince’s eyes as she reluctantly started licking his manhood clean.

The taste worsened the queasiness in her stomach even and she dug her slender fingers into the grass, trying hard not to black out as her body wanted to. Her head felt dizzy, it was as if she’d see the world through some sort of cotton. Her tongue whirled over his balls, up his shaft and she took his tip into her mouth briefly, sucking the juices from it.

The metal taste was back, this time it was real blood. She stared into those emerald eyes that examined her with scorn, trembling she rose again, staying in a kneeling position, just staring at him.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on the prince’s lip as he pulled up his pants again, zipping them up and relaxing against the tree. “Go back to the castle and clean yourself up, I don’t feel like being seen with a filthy whore.”

Saryn’s heart dropped and her entire body trembled as she forced herself up with all power, fighting the haze that wanted to take over her body. “As you wish, your highness.” Her voice was a mere whisper as she curtsied, almost falling down again, but she turned around and set one foot after the other in the direction of the palace.

The young woman didn't quite feel as if she was still inside her own body, it was just agony striking her with every step she took. Still she could feel his thick seed dropping out of her, running down the insides of her legs. It was mixed with blood but she didn't dare to look down. She'd faint, she'd faint and lie in the middle of a park, sore and naked. No, she needed to return. Return and clean up, as he had ordered. She didn’t follow the walk, instead she stumbled a little to its left from tree to tree, hoping not to cross anyone’s path. But her mind was too dazzled to remember if she did, all she could focus on was water to rinse of the evidence of his touch. But she knew just like the first time, that it wouldn’t make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not planned to let him seriously break Saryn's will (so far), I hope I don't make her look like some weak character. She's just going to enter some depressive states, feeling guilty as if everything was her fault. I'm really anxious about this chapter, I hope you can follow my thoughts on Loki's rapid change of moods.


	11. The Trickster's Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter won't be overly non consenual, Loki is frightening her, punishing her and almost breaking her until she literally enjoys pleasing him in order to be spared. Saryn starts thinking that the happier he is the better he'll treat her.

Saryn leaned forward into the mirror as she brushed her by now dry hair. She let the brush sink down and her sight dropped a little, regarding her slender figure before she would dress. She’d have to get new ointments in case she would be to face his bad mood again. A heavy weight developed in her chest as she swallowed, looking up again, meeting her own bright eyes. It was fine. It was fine right now. She wasn’t bruised anymore, she wasn’t hurt. But most importantly, she was alive.

 _Alive_. She rolled her eyes and put the brush away, putting her hair up into a knot, fixing it with barrette. She was sick of telling that herself. She was _alive_. Of course she was alive. Killing her was never one of Loki’s options. The only thing she wasn’t sure of was the outgoing of all of this. She put her hands onto the white sink in front of her and just stared into her face. But wasting time thinking too much about that now didn’t change a thing.

The young woman sighed and pushed herself away, back into her bedroom. She let herself fall onto the bed and buried her face into the blanket, her slender feet sticking over the edge since she didn’t lie on the mattress properly.

Loki had taken her with him yesterday to one of his meetings. She had seen him act and once again had been astonished about the way he acted towards others. He indeed enjoyed intimidating those he dealt with, it seemed as if it would make him more relaxed the more he could push others down, but he wasn’t humiliating. More mocking, each of his movements where filled of pure sarcasm, his jokes too good not to laugh.

She bit her lip and turned onto her side, eyeing the green dress she’d wear today, beside it a small tray. She’d told a girl yesterday to fetch her a small dish for breakfast and to bring it up. Being a personal servant might just have some odds.

Saryn stared at the door at the other side of the room. It’s been almost a week now and still it felt like a struggle every day to dress and get to work. She had hated the work in the kitchen at first, but her father had made it clear to not take her back. Truly, there wasn’t anything more helpful than family…

She pursed her lips a little and pushed herself up finally before she’d fall asleep again. Quickly she put on the dress, tightening the laces as firm as it was possible. She could still breathe without problems, it wasn’t quite comfortable but otherwise…

She sighed. _Almost a week_. More like _only_ almost a week. She felt tired, exhausted, just the thought of the prince made her cringe on the inside. Partly she didn’t know what to think of him, his behavior was nothing but disgusting and cruel, his mood swings were beyond everything she’d ever seen before. He could be so relaxed in one moment but suddenly push her against furniture just seconds after. Why? She’d looked at him. But without doubt it was better for her being around a Loki that was enjoying his day, instead of dealing with him when he could kill others just with his eyes. With a shiver she remembered the first time he’d had his breakfast in the park, his attitudes didn’t make any sense at all. But maybe, just maybe, it was the smartest to just obey him.

The young woman left the room, striding down the hallway. It could have been way worse, he could have been old, ugly, completely loathsome on the outside. Maybe he’d be kinder to her if she acted as he wanted her too? Once again she cursed her own thoughts, again she was slipping into those thoughts where she blamed herself. It was wrong. It was _not_ her fault that he was doing all of this. But it was always easier to tell oneself that instead of truly believing it.

Quickly Saryn picked up the plates that stood in front of his door. Balancing most of them on her left hand, she entered the rooms with the usual bitter taste in her mouth. She didn’t need to look up to know that he’d sit at his table, reading. As mostly so far. She avoided the gaze from the corner of his eyes as she stepped closer and put the dishes out on the table, carefully watching out not to put anything on the letters he had laid out in front of him.

“Good morning, your highness.” She said calmly, forcing herself to smile as she stepped back.

No answer, as always. Only a brief glimpse from those rich green eyes before he returned to his book. Most likely she would get attuned to his repellent attitude. Right? She swallowed and turned away from him, picking up several things he had standing around, putting them back into place before she rearranged his bed. She’d have to get new sheets the day after tomorrow she remembered. New sheets weekly were just such a _waste_.

“Wench.” He almost sang from behind her as she just wanted to leave the bedroom to shoot a look into the bathroom.

Saryn froze instantly, her mouth twisted a little at the word as always when he called her that. _Arrogant_ _bastard_. She forced her anger down and turned, curtsying. “Yes, your grace?”

A dark spark danced in his eyes as his gaze fell upon her from the side. He took his time and she swallowed the upcoming nausea down. There was absolutely no need for it, she hadn’t done anything wrong. Everything was fine. Just another order to fetch something for him.

Loki took a slow sip from his goblet before setting it down, waving her closer. “I wonder, whore, did you learn anything so far?”

The young woman narrowed her eyebrows a little but followed his order, standing a few steps away from him. Her thoughts rushed through her mind but no matter what she came up with, the only thing she could think of was that he was a total monster. And she was more than just glad that he couldn’t read her mind in that very moment.

“Now?” He asked with his deep voice, eyeing her almost estimating.

“I am not sure what you mean, your highness.” Saryn answered with a keen voice she could have cursed herself for just seconds after.

A tug appeared at the corner of his lips, almost making him smile. “If you were a dog you’d most likely be shot instantly since teaching you seems to fail due to your stupidity.” She clenched her fists behind her back. “Maybe I’ve been too patient with you so far…” Now he smiled at her, leaning back in his soft chair. “It must be a month now that I fucked you for the first time. Still you’re trying to revolt against me.” His smile turned more in a smirk as he neared the end.

The young woman bit down her lower lip and forced herself to remain calm, clenching her fingers into the palms of her hand. She’d always thought that hate was a cold feeling that slowly would freeze someone’s chest, but now as she looked into these beautiful green eyes, it was more like a fire that burnt her alive. And she’d enjoy nothing more than to rip them out.

“You’ve got an amazing amount of self-control.” He chuckled and rose from his chair in one swift movement. “But do you really think I can’t spot all that hatred within you?”

Suddenly panic rushed through her veins as she stumbled back a few steps. She could feel the blood rushing through her body, leaving her face completely pale as she looked to the floor, cursing herself. Why couldn’t she just ignore his words. His stupid words. He knew just what to say, of course he’d anger her on purpose…

“Stay” Loki growled and she froze instantly, a few steps away from him, still staring at his feet. She didn’t have time to order her thoughts or to even splutter an excuse as he crossed his arms before his chest, almost purring as he continued his words: “You’ll come back here until I tell you to stop. _Right now_.”

A cold shiver ran down her slender body as she put her body in motion. She bit down her jaw strongly, a part of her was afraid she might break her own teeth but it made his gaze easier to endure. What the hell had she thought?  Queasiness came up inside her as she stepped closer to him, pleading in her mind he’d tell her to stop, but it wasn’t until she barely touched him that he told her to.

“Stay right here.” His lean but strong arms were still crossed over the muscular chest only a few centimeters away. She could almost feel him through the air, the heat of his body, his breathing… “Now tell me, slut, what is your purpose?”

Saryn looked up to him rather startled, unsure of what to say. She swallowed. “To serve you?”

“And?” He waited patiently, one eyebrow raised.

Her eyes dropped lower again, she stared into his throat right in front of her. “T-To please you?”

“And are you doing so?”

“I-I don’t know, your grace.” She clasped her hands in front of her stomach to release some of the tension and fear that constantly built up inside of her body.

“ _No_.” He said, clicking his tongue which made her look up again. “You do _not_ please me as you’re supposed to do, whore.”

The young woman stared up into his eyes reluctantly and forced herself to think. “I beg your forgiv-“

“ _Beg_?” Loki chuckled darkly, smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. “You call that _begging_?”

She swallowed and forced the tears down that wanted to come with her fear. She trembled as she bit her lip again. She didn’t even know what to say. What did he expect?! How should she know what he wanted, was she supposed to read his mind?

“If you beg properly like the slave you are, I might just not punish you _that_ hard.” He said coolly.

Saryn opened her mouth in protest as he called her that but closed it immediately as she saw his brow rise again. She felt as if he’d poured a bucket with ice cold water over her head as he looked down at her with his condescending attitude. She swallowed her hate down and tried to focus. Beg. He wanted her to beg. How could she beg. He’d punish her. And he’d enjoy it.

Panicking she tried to search his face for an answer. Every second that passed felt like an eternity. Her body trembled, clinging onto her pride as she realized he wouldn’t say anything, simply wait. And he could be fed up any second. He could grab her and rape her any second and there was nothing she could do about it.

Against her will she sank onto her knees, forcing down a sob as she buried her face in the cloth of his trousers around his feet. “Please, your highness…” She swallowed despite her dry throat and held onto him, pushing down her pride. “Please, please forgive me. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to do it properly. Please. Please don’t…” She bit her lip. “Please don’t punish me. Please…”

Loki chuckled above her. “I enjoy it. Do it again.”

The young woman bit down her lip even worse and looked up to him pleading. He wouldn’t hurt her if she did it, wouldn’t punish her, wouldn’t humiliate her…”Please.” Small tears clearly filled her eyes now. Not big enough to fall, they simply made her bright blue eyes sparkle in the daylight that filled the big room. “Please, your grace. Please. Please. Please don’t hurt me. I am sorry. I am truly sorry. Please don’t be angry.”

He smiled down at her almost amiable, which flooded her with relief somehow. “That’s a good little whore. Now kiss my feet.”

Saryn stared up to him, her eyes widened in antipathy. She struggled down her own thoughts as she simply closed her eyes and lowered herself, pressing her lips onto the strong leather of his boots reluctantly. Her fingers almost dug themselves into the cold stone of the ground as she forced herself to stay in that position. Her forehead rested on his dorsum of his feet as she placed one soft kiss after the other on his feet, inhaling the deep scent of the leather.

“Isn’t that a much more natural state for you?” He almost purred.

The young girl swallowed, trembling on the floor. “Y-Yes, hour highness.”

“Now tell me.” His voice continued way above her. “What is your purpose?”

She bit her lip but answered immediately. “To serve and please you, your grace.”

“Ah, but you didn’t do that well so far, did you?”

She swallowed, fear still ruling her senses. But somehow she felt comfortable. Cowering like this gave her a feeling of physical security somehow. “No.”

“And we need to punish this behavior, don’t we? Otherwise you won’t learn for the future and I don’t feel like being patient with you any longer.”

The young woman raised her head and stared up to him, meeting his smirk and the mischief in his eyes. “B-But you said-“

“ _I said_ ” Loki interrupted her with a raised brow. “that if you beg well I might not punish you _that hard_. Not that I’d spare you. You’ll learn to listen properly, slut.”

She opened her mouth to protest but suddenly he leaned down a little and yanked her up onto her knees again, pressing her face into his crotch firmly. She gasped for air but the hold on her hair only intensified, sending a stinging pain through her skull as he pressed her face in between his legs.

“We truly have to cast out this fake obedience.” The prince said coolly and she forced herself to relax into his grip since he obviously wouldn’t let go. She grimaced with pain as he applied even more pressure on her golden locks but didn’t dare to controvert his statement.

Saryn swallowed with queasiness as she could feel his member press against her cheek. He wasn’t hard yet but she felt to know what was about to come. Again.

“You think yourself a little too smart, whore.” He continued. “You need to be taught of your place. The only thing that makes me spare your life right now is your tight little cunt I want to keep a little longer. The only purpose of your existence is to serve me in every aspect I crave and please me in any situation I desire. The worse you fail the worse your life will be, you understood me, harlot?”

The young woman trembled in his grip and swallowed, her face still pressed against his crotch without a chance to escape. “Yes, your grace.” She spluttered.

“Oh no, dear, I don’t think you did.” He said, suddenly yanking her up to her feet again, dragging her over to the bed.

Blood pounded through her entire body and she could hear it rush through her ears as the panic took over again. With all remained strength she tried to shove him away from her, but he couldn’t care less. Without a lot of effort Loki pushed her stomach down onto his bed, placing his left knee on her back, holding her down forcefully. The girl cried out in pain as he let go of her hair and grabbed one of her arms instead, twisting it onto her back as well.

Her breath accelerated to a level where she would have called it hyperventilating if she could have thought clearly. There was no chance of escaping, his bed wasn’t that low so her knees didn’t quite reach to floor. Instead she placed the tip of her feet on the floor shaking in fear. She begged him again not to hurt her, but he didn’t care. With his free hand the prince grabbed her dress and pulled it up onto her back. Suddenly a hard smack onto her ass made her cry out sharply.

“Hm, I’m wondering, how often should I hit you, what would you suggest?”

Another smack, this time harder. Saryn cried out in pain but it was muffled because her face was buried into the blankets.

“I think forty on each side will do, what do you say, whore?”

Another one made her twist in his grip. “P-Please, please your gra-“

A fourth smack silenced her and she bit her lip. The right part of her behind burned as if he set it on fire.

“Forty.” Loki chuckled behind her. “You’ll count each of them. You make a mistake or say anything else and I’ll start all over again.”

He hit her once more. The young woman cried out once again and swallowed hard. “F-Four.”

“Oh, no.” He laughed, hitting her again. “You’ll start by One.”

Saryn bit down her lip in anguish as his knee pushed exactly into her spine, intensifying the pain even worse.

“ _One_ ” She cried out as he smacked her ass again on the right side. “ _Two_ ” Again. _“Three_ ” And again. _“Four”_ Her behind literally burned now. She didn’t have to look to know how red her flesh must be even after a few strikes. “ _F-Five! Six! Seven! E-Eight! Nine! …”_

Saryn whimpered but forced herself not to beg him. He’d start again. “ _Ten!_ ” He’d start all over again. “ _El-even!_ ”

After a few more strikes the counting became sort of automatic. Her voice grew shriller and shriller until she was sure to go completely deaf because of herself.

“ _Twenty-Eight!_ ” She screamed the numbers, trying to muffle her own cries by burying her wet face in the soft blankets beneath her. The burning sensation now crawled up her spine, the smacks came with less time in between, they seemed to grow harder, and harder…

She twisted in his grip as a part of her went completely numb on one hand, but on the other her butt grew more and more sensitive because of his hits.

“ _THIRTY-TWO_ ” She screamed in agony. Her entire mind whirled around the hope of him to stop only. “ _THIRTY-THREE_ ” Needles. _“THIRTY-FOUR_ ” Thousands of needles buried themselves under her skin. _“THIRTY-FIVE_ ” Thousands of needles were shoved beneath her skin by _him_. “ _THIRTY-_ SIX! _THIRTY-SEVEN! THIRTY-EIGHT_!” Soon. “ _THIRTY-NINE”_ He’d make it stop. He could make it stop. Only he could make it stop. He. He. Loki. “ _FOURTY_ ”

Saryn screamed atop of her lungs and the sudden silence that fell upon the room startled her. Her eyes were closed, her face buried into the silk cloth beneath her. Her heart pounded as if it wanted to rip her chest open. The blood rushed through her ears. Her face. The needles. Everything felt so numb. So strange. So dead. But it hurt. She whimpered as she felt a cool hand caress her tortured behind.

“I almost counted on you failing, whore.” The prince chuckled behind her, stroking her again almost lovingly which drew another whimper from her lips. “Now look at _that_.” Without any sort of warning he suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her.

The young woman gasped for air, realizing with horror how wet she was as he started pounding into her core slowly but surely. She moaned into the blankets as her numb body started to react to his touch.

“Tell me, what are you thinking about?” The prince asked behind her, his voice cold and serious. She whimpered as he accelerated his speed, biting down her lip as quiet moans escaped them.

“N-Nothing, y-your highness.”

“Is pain ruling your mind?”

“Y-Yes” She groaned, arching her back.

“What else?”

Saryn swallowed drily and breathed heavily as he sent one gentle wave of pleasure after the other through her body. “Y-You, your majesty.”

“Ah” He answered, scissoring his fingers. “Nothing else?”

The young girl tried hard to think of anything but finally shook her head. Fear started to rise within her again as his knee pressed down her back even more forcefully now. Afraid she failed again she tried to order her thoughts…

“Very well.” Loki purred, his deep voice was playing havoc with her senses. “That’s how it’s supposed to be, slut.”

Suddenly he withdrew his hand, drawing a quiet whimper from her lips. As she opened her eyes he pressed his soaked fingers against her lips. He didn’t say a word but she opened her mouth willingly, sucking his fingers clean. Tasting herself aroused her strangely, she swallowed deeply now, licking his fingers.

Again he withdrew, suddenly smacking her left side. “That was only half of your punishment, whore. Count again.”

“O-One.” She swallowed down the sour and somehow sweet taste of her own cunt as one smack after the other hit her behind. It didn’t take a lot to make her scream in agony again as one strike after the other landed on her tortured ass. Tears once again emerged in her eyes and she buried her face in the soft mattress beneath her, but the cloth wasn’t thick enough to truly muffle her screams.

At some point, Saryn completely lost view of her counts, simply following her instincts. Her cries echoed through the room and most likely as well through the entire hallway outside, but she didn’t care. She didn’t even consider it. She knew it, but it didn’t reach her mind. Nothing reached her mind. Only pain. That and the pressure from the man behind her, that struck her over and over again, that twisted her arm she couldn’t even fell anymore, that shoved those thousands of needles beneath her skin.

She was afraid she’d lost track and now he was only hitting her for his own amusement and that she had to start all over again but wouldn’t even know. But suddenly Loki stopped.

The young woman sobbed quietly as she found herself in a state between agony and total numbness. A part of her was on fire and at the same time it felt completely frozen. A cool hand caressed her raw skin and made her whimper in anguish.

“Now again.” The prince said above her back almost gently. “What is your purpose?”

The girl swallowed down her sore throat, opening her eyes in pain. “T-To please and serve you.”

“And do you want to be a good slave?”

“Yes, your highness.”

He chuckled behind her and removed himself. Saryn took in a deep breath and cried out quietly as her arm was flooded with blood again. She bit down her lip and sank down from the bed because her legs were too weak to carry her.

“Come here.” Loki ordered steadily and her overly dry eyes shot up. He was sitting in his chair again, his legs spread comfortably, now waving her closer.

The young woman lowered her head and bit down her lip as pain rushed through her veins. With a shaking body she crawled through the room to where he was seated and waited close in front of him, resting on trembling arms.

Suddenly his hand was entwined with her messy hair, pulling her closer which she willingly followed. His long, slender fingers pushed through her blonde hair, petting her almost lovingly. She felt herself relax against his touch and leaned in, resting her head onto his crotch completely exhausted, ignoring the hard bulge that was coming up there. There was nothing on her mind, she’d never felt that _empty_ before… And it was relaxing. Nothing to think about. Nothing to care about. Only being.

“Open my pants.” Loki ordered calmly, still stroking her head.

The girl looked up to him briefly but followed his order instantly. There was nothing holding her back, no pride, no hate, nothing. She swallowed relieved. That made it all so much easier to do…

“Now tell me of your purpose again.” The prince said whilst he pulled his pants down a little. His manhood sprung free almost instantly, resting against her cheek now, but she didn’t care.

Saryn blinked and swallowed, taking a deep breath. “To serve and please you, your majesty.”

He smirked down at her. “Very well.” He stroked her hair again before resting his arms on the rests of his chair, leaning back in comfort. “And did you understand it?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Then go on.” He gestured to his fully erect cock in front of her. “Prove it.”

She had the feeling as if there should be something to think about. But for the first time in days, no, _weeks_ , there was literally _nothing_ occupying her thoughts. Without hesitating any longer she leaned forward, ignoring the stinging pain from her behind.

Slowly she took the tip of his member into her mouth, embracing it with her tongue before she withdrew again. Centimeter after centimeter she placed gentle kisses on his length all the way down to his balls. He had been gentle with her. He might have hurt her, but that was for her own best.

She looked up as she licked over the prince’s pulsating cock, she could clearly feel the blood rushing through its veins as she lubricated it all the way up. Again she took the tip into her mouth again, now pushing down as deep as she could, emerging again.

She could feel Loki relax as she looked up. He had leaned his head back into the soft fabric of the chair, his eyes closed as she slowly drew her head back and forth. Again and again. At the beginning slowly, then quicker. She tilted her head backwards a little and pushed his manhood deeper down her throat, holding her breath to take him in as deeply as possible. She forced herself deeper and deeper, ignoring the feel of being suffocated until her lips rested against him.

The prince gasped and his fingers clenched into the armrests as he groaned quietly. Slowly Saryn withdrew again, moving up and down his length, applying firm pressure with her soft lips. Somehow a so far unknown delight flooded her, spurring her to take his member down her throat again. As her lips came to a rest against him again, suddenly his fingers were entwined her hair, pushing her head against him firmly.

“Such a pretty whore.” He suspired as he cut her off air. Her fingers briefly clenched around his thighs, but she didn’t fight his grip. He enjoyed it. Relief flooded her. He liked what she did. He wouldn’t punish her.

Suddenly he let go again, putting his arms back onto the rests. She withdrew slightly to ease her breath, then she came at him again. Slowly she sucked and licked up and down his members, tasting him, almost savoring him. She couldn’t believe how she couldn’t have tasted that before. It was amazing, so strangely calming…

Firmly she pressed her tongue against him as she lowered and raised her head, drawing soft moans from his lips from time to time. Proudness rushed through her as she looked up to Loki. She thrust into her mouth faster now as she knew he liked it. He’d been rough with her, of course he had been. She had acted so stupid…

Her movements grew faster and also more forceful. Her tongue whirled around the tip of his cock any time she came high enough to do so. Suddenly his fingers were back, gripping her hair firmly but not painfully. She somehow expected him to guide her better, but he didn’t. He only held onto her. She could see his teeth clench and the muscles at his jaw. His member twitched inside of her mouth, suddenly shooting his hot seed down her throat.

Saryn lowered her eyes and swallowed the strange tasting liquid, shot after shot she took it down. Slowly he withdrew his hand from her hair, relaxing in his chair again as he watched her lick him clean. She could feel the heat rise in her body and for the first time she realized how wet she was. But it wasn’t important, nothing was important but his orders. He’d be good to her.

The young woman smiled up to him, ignoring the quiet voice that now started to scream at the back of her head.

Loki chuckled with a smirk, calming his own breath. “Oh, little pet, I’ll have a lot of fun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took that long in case anyone was waiting for an update. School has really worn me out lately. Just to add: Loki's not truly breaking Saryn, he's more like ALMOST breaking her and then giving her some time to return to her former self, only to nearly break her again. That's pretty much what he enjoys. I hope I don't make her seem weak, that's my honest fear. I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think


	12. Knuckling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saryn tries to revolt against his training and more mood swings on his behalf.

Queasiness rose inside of her rather slender figure, together with a bitter, sort of metallic taste, as she served him his breakfast this morning. The young woman held her eyes down as Loki reached for the dishes he liked most, she was fascinated somehow. By now she could tell what he liked and what he obviously neglected every day, still he was never eating the same. Diversified routine, she hadn’t thought there existed something like this.

Just like yesterday her heart started to flutter in tremulousness with every move he made whilst she attended to her duties. Quickly she rearranged the silky but heavy sheets of his bed before she gathered his clothing from the day before, putting it outside so the regular servants would wash and straighten it. It didn’t take a lot to make her wince; the prince putting one leg atop of the other was enough. Restlessly she strove through the room, going after her by now daily routine. It felt like an eternity she’d already spent with the devil himself. He’d proved his worthiness of the title without a lot of effort from his side.

She swallowed drily and waited beside his table for him to finish his breakfast, looking at the floor where his feet were rested in those thick, dark leather boots. As mostly he was dressed in soft cotton clothes, his wide shirt was thin and made from a white fabric whilst the trousers were dark. Still Saryn stared to the stone floor. What did she care? It was none of her concern what he wore.

The sudden movement as the prince pushed back the dishes slightly to signal her to take it away nearly made her jump. Overly eagerly to not waste any time and worsen his mood she loaded the plates on her hands and carried them outside.

As the girl returned to the table Loki’s dark, emerald eyes fell upon her, his lips cringed in the corner and the hint of a smirk hid in those suppressed dimples. “Let’s test your underdeveloped intellect a little, will we, whore?”

She flinched slightly as his words but forced herself to nod. “As you wish, your highness.”

“What did I teach you yesterday?”

The young woman bit down her lower lip and the fingers of her right hand entwined in the soft fabric of her dark green dress. She knew just what he wanted, but since the last night as she had returned to her room her will had found its way back into her mind as well. Rudimental at least.

She swallowed and lowered her gaze again. “That I am… your property… to deal with however it pleases you, your majesty.”

“And what else?” He chuckled, taking an unhurried sip from the goblet she had left on the table together with a carafe. “Tell me of your purpose.”

Saryn forced herself to stay as calm as possible. “To serve and please you, your grace.”

“You start becoming the living evidence that even the densest pets can learn from the right masters.” His smirk had something downright malicious.

Under normal circumstances her will to revolt would have kicked in and she sort of felt the urge to look up and glare at him, but she found it surprisingly easy to keep her sight lowered to his feet.

“Well” He sighed as if it was a lot of effort as he turned the indeed heavy chair around. Still, she was sure he did it with magic somehow. “Come here, slut.” He grinned at her, waving her to kneel down. “You know by now how _hard_ some mornings are.”

Saryn could clearly feel a heavy weight being laid on her chest as she sank to her knees before him as he wanted her to, staring at the bulge in his pants. She had hoped all these days that doing _this_ won’t be her number one duty but apparently he loved nothing more than seeing her kneel before him, seeing her gag on his cock.

“Put your hands behind your back.” He said coolly, watching her from his relaxed position above her.

The young woman swallowed but followed his order without hesitation. Just as her fingers clasped around the palm of her hands something soft, but firm held them together. She winced and tried to remove her hands but they seemed bound together, she stared up to the prince.

“Any complains?” He chuckled rhetorically, taking another sip from the wine in the cup. As he saw her press her lips together firmly, he placed the goblet back on the table but only to pour himself more of the sweet, red alcohol. “Open my pants. Since I’m a generous king I’ll grant you a minute to try.”

The girl’s eyes shot up to him startled as she watched him lean back comfortably, sipping his wine, simply smirking down at her. _A minute_. The clock was ticking. Panic started to rise together with her racing heart as she eyed his crotch before her. Reluctantly she lowered her face, grabbing his shirt with her teeth to pull it up slightly, but it fell back down again.

Petrified that she was failing she clenched her slim fingers around the bondages that held her hands whilst she nuzzled into his cloth in order to take hold of the button that held his trousers firmly around his slender hips. Trembling with fear she put her head sideways, pulling at the cloth like a dog would do with a toy, but the button wouldn’t open.

“You’re running out of time, whore.” The prince purred deeply, nearly seductive.

No, no, no, _no_ , _NO_. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she bit down harder, pulling at the cloth with more force, begging in her mind the stupid button would just spring free. The blonde girl shook her head in despair.

Her breath accelerated with the rising panic in her chest as she let go of the button and churned up his shirt again because it had started to slip down a second time. No, no, _fucking no_. She nuzzled his lower abdomen again, desperately trying to get a catch of the button again. Again she pulled at it with all strength.

“Time’s up.” Loki said almost amused, grinning down at her. “I said I would be _generous_ , not _fair_.”

The young woman let go of the fabric with a trembling body and winced in foreboding as he took his free hand off the rest and stroked her hair almost gently. She was shaking, and she knew he could clearly feel it in case he’d missed it so far. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing whilst his long, thin fingers brushed through her soft hair, loosening some of the strands.

“ _Ah_ , maybe I should change my intentions towards you.” He chuckled darkly, still stroking her head. “I enjoy you submissive like the bitch you are.”

Without any signal his grip suddenly intensified, sending hundreds of needles beneath the skin on her skull. The pain drew a slight whining from her lips before he pushed her face down onto his crotch, holding her place firmly.

“Now, slut, do you have anything to say?”

Saryn whimpered in anguish as he pressed her down firmly, almost ripping her hair from her head. She swallowed drily. “I-I’m sorry, your highness. P-Please, I-I couldn’t o-“

“I _know_ what you obviously failed at.” He interrupted her, rubbing her face over the bulge in his pants which banned all blood from her face in fear. “What I _don’t_ know is how _utterly sorry_ you are for your misdemeanor.”

The young woman gasped for air before he pressed her down onto the same spot again. She could hear the blood rush through her ears as she remembered him spanking her again. “P-Please, your majesty…” Her voice sounded like a mere whisper as she tried to pledge. “I-I’m sorry I failed. Your grace. Please. Please, I’m sorry. Please forgive me. Please, please… I-I beg your forgiveness, please…”

“Hmm… Do I want to use you as a willing slave? Or take my time almost breaking you? I’m truly not sure.” His voice returned to its purring depth and she gulped as he started stroking her hair with the other hand. “Nevertheless I need to punish you for your misbehavior.” Suddenly he yanked her head up and she stared into his dark eyes with fear.

Suddenly Loki let go of the braid atop of her head. With a quick movement he opened his pants and pushed them down, his fully erect member literally jumped free. But again the grip was back on her hair. Suddenly he took his cock into the other hand and slapped her right across the face with it. Hard.

The young woman bit her lip and winced as he did it again from the other side, but she was too afraid to try an escape backwards.

“We’ll play a little game.” The prince purred, forcing the tip of his gigantic manhood in between her lips.

The girl opened her mouth obediently and didn’t revolt as he pushed her up and down his still dry length a few times to lubricate it.

“A game…” He repeated himself.

She opened her mouth as wide as possible, pressing her tongue against the hard length inside of her mouth. Suddenly he pushed her down even lower, forcing her to take his member all the way down to her throat until she was cut off air, almost choking on it.

“Each time I pull you off my cock you’ll tell me a new, positive adjective to describe it.” It wasn’t a suggestion, it clearly sounded like an order.

She trembled in his grip, panic rose again and she tried her best to nodded with caution to not touch him with her teeth. Air, she needed air. Reluctantly she looked up to him pleading, only to meet his mischievous smile.

Loki pulled her up again and let her gasp for air before pushing her down again firmly. Again and again he forced her up and down his manhood that filled every spot in her mouth. To her own surprise she had grown accustomed to its taste. It wasn’t as salty as his seed but definitely strange…

Suddenly he pulled her head all the way up until the tip of his member slipped out of her mouth, resting against her throat. He narrowed his brows.

“G-Great?” She spluttered confused and with a sore gap.

The prince nodded slowly before pushing her down again. Before she could ascertain if he truly was satisfied or not, she found herself forced onto an intense pace up and down his length again. _Great_. She had used _great_. And he wanted her to always use new words. She groaned in discomfort as he made her deepthroat the whole thing again but closed her eyes to think, he was putting her onto the pace he wanted anyway. _Great_. What else. _Good_? _Amazing_? _Wonderful_? _Marvelous_? _Fant_ -

Suddenly he pulled out of her mouth again, pushing her head backwards which made her wince in discomfort. “A-Amazing.” She breathed before being pushed down again.

 _Amazing_. She tried hard to follow his movements up and down his cock whilst thinking. _Amazing_. She’d used that. And _Great_. So _good_. Then _wonderful_.

Saryn gasped briefly and coughed as he pulled her up again after just a few thrusts into her mouth. “G-G-Good?”

“More determined.” He said as he pushed the glans between her lips again, forcing her down once more.

The young woman could feel herself relax against his hold onto her hair. She had enough words for a few more times. All she needed to do was to sound more resolute. But doubt crossed her mind, he’d still punish her, and he’d enjoy it. She looked up to the prince as he guided her head up and down, burying himself inside of her wet mouth deeper, again and again. Maybe he wouldn’t if she did it right?

Again he pulled her up. This time she gulped down the saliva before she answered. “Fantastic”

“Very well.” Loki purred as he brought her back onto his pace again.

Whilst looking up she could see small drops of sweat appear around his collar. Mostly he was wearing tight shirts and as well parts of his light armor, but right now it was nothing but loose fabric… She closed her eyes, following his hand as he pulled her up each time only to thrust her back down his entire length again. _Great_. _Amazing_. _Good_. Has she used _marvelous_ yet?

Another time he pulled her up. This time she licked her lips. “Wonderful”

He granted her a single second to calm down before forcing her down again. So _wonderful_ she had now.

This time he didn’t even wait, he pulled her up again. “M-Marvelous” Her voice almost broke at the sudden fear that rose as she looked up into Loki’s eyes. But he only nodded, bringing her back onto her pace once again.

Words. She needed words. Way more words. Desperate as she was, she tried to think clearly which was hard whilst he gagged her on his enormous cock again and again, forcing her face down until its tip touched the back of her throat and until her soft lips were rested against his stomach. Again he pulled her up.

“Prodigious?” She called out and cursed herself for it. But the prince chuckled in amusement. He didn’t waste any time on pushing her down again. And up. And down. Again and again.

Saryn groaned again the flesh that filled her mouth back to every hidden spot, filling her completely. She was helpless, completely extradited. He could literally choke her with his cock any second and she couldn’t even withdraw without her hands…

The girl forced herself to think about words again. What had she used so far? Gods damn it. _Fantastic_? Has she used _fantastic_? Or _luscious_. He’d love _luscious_. After all it was somehow… Again the man pulled her up until the wet tip slipped out of her mouth, smearing her saliva all over her cheek and chin. She met those dark eyes that looked down at her lasciviously.

“ _Detestable_ ” She spat.

Loki’s eyebrows twitched taken back as he looked down at her. She could clearly see the surprise on his face but the feeling of victory didn’t even have time to truly arise within her before fear took over. She could feel how the entire blood left her face as she stared up to him. Her body started to tremble. Her heart flattered in panic as the grip around her blonde locks intensified even worse and drew a quiet scream from her lips.

“Oh, sweetheart, you should _not_ have said that.” He chuckled, his expressions relaxing again as he regained control of his emotions. She frowned at the term but there was no time to even think of begging.

Suddenly he yanked her up from the ground and shoved her away from him. The young woman stumbled backwards and tried hard to remain standing, but the divan brought her to sink back onto her knees in order not to crack her head up. Panicking she eyed the prince that got rid of his pants and now was striding over to where she was kneeling like a coward, his shirt almost waving behind him.

Saryn could feel her tears rising and cursed herself all words she knew mentally. But she forced the voice inside her head down that screamed to beg his forgiveness, to just kiss his feet and beg… She couldn’t but stare at the bad-tempered prince that now reached her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her to her feet once again.

She bit down her lip and tried to free her wrists from the bondages, and to her own surprise they fell off. But just as she wanted to turn and hit him in order to get him off her, he pushed her away and she stumbled over the edge of his bed.

Desperately she kicked into his direction but in one swift movements he was between her legs, spreading her knees widely and pushing her dress up. She screamed and tried to shove him off her, but she didn’t have the glimpse of a chance. Suddenly he was atop of her, taking her wrists and pushing her down. She could clearly feel the tip of his cock at her entrance and tried to twist in his grip, without success.

“ _No_ ” He breathed against her neck as she tried to turn her face away. “ _Fucking_ you would be _too big_ of a _reward_.” He almost hissed the last words before biting down her shoulder.

The young woman screamed in agony and arched her back, but he was simply too strong.

“Oh, this takes a lot of composure, whore.” Loki breathed. She could feel him struggle not to enter her, all he had to do was thrust. One thrust, just one and he’d be buried inside of her to the hilt…” _A lot_.” He breathed directly at her throat now which sent more and more unintended shivers through her body, making her twist. “It would be so easy to break you now… But I think you’ll be much more entertaining sucking my cock with tears in your eyes.” He hissed those last words.

Suddenly he withdrew from her. The girl gasped for air but before she could calm her thoughts down he was back, grabbing her wrists and turning her on the bed. Her eyes shot to her hands and a complete new sort of panic took over: He wasn’t holding her. In fact he was occupied ripping off his shirt in front of the bed.

Invisible hands pressed her down the mattress and held her in place firmly. She was turned around, her throat too dry from fear now to scream. She was shoved closer and closer to the edge until her head has hanging down, facing the prince now that without any sort of warning shoved his still wet cock all the way down her throat.

Saryn groaned in discomfort, without his manhood choking her it would most likely have been a scream. She tried to revolt against the invisible grip that held her wrists and legs onto the bed firmly, but she didn’t stand a chance.

She choked on his length as he started to thrust into her mouth mercilessly, cutting her off air each time. Again and again his balls hit her nose and her mind started to fade from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly she could feel him put a hand around her throat and moan, but it felt too far away to be true. She could feel him not only in her mouth, but all the way down back into her throat, thrust after thrust…

“Oh, if I was you I wouldn’t pass out now.” Loki hissed downright sadistically whilst ignoring her muffled protests. Saliva was running out of her mouth in drops, following the line of her cheek bones.

Don’t pass out. Desperately she tried to gasp for air, but there was no way she could draw a real breath whilst being suffocated like this. Tears started to rise within her eyes.

“And I wouldn’t cry.” He growled as he heard and most likely as well felt her sob beneath him. “You need that nose of yours to breathe.”

Her entire world started to blur but she forced herself to stay awake. She couldn’t even feel his thrusts anymore, she only knew that he filled her up entirely, cutting her off air most of the time. It hurt, a lot. Her throat was on fire as if she was sick. But his balls started to hit her face more sporadic now, she could hear him groan from time to time. She could feel a tear run out of the corner of her eye, or maybe it was just more liquid dripping from her mouth.

Suddenly Loki buried himself so deep inside of her that she seriously choked, unintentionally applying more pressure around his cock inside her throat like this. She could hear him gasp, far, far away, somewhere above her, through all that cotton the world seemed to exist of. She could feel his hot seed being shot down her gullet. He stayed like this for a few seconds before he removed himself with a wet sound.

Exhaust overwhelmed Saryn as she gasped for air. The invisible bounds vanished and she turned her shaking body onto her stomach, coughing despite her raw throat. Her silken dress stuck to her slender body because of her perspiration as she looked up to the prince trembling.

His eyes where full of scorn and condescendence, his cock still standing off his body. “Get off my bed, harlot.”

The young woman almost threw up but pressed the palm of her hand against her mouth, immediately crawling off the mattress. But her legs didn’t want to carry her so she simply sank down onto her knees before him.

Loki clicked his tongue but before her tortured mind understood what he wanted his grip around her ruined braid was back. Firmly he pushed her face against his crotch again, guiding her, forcing her to lick him clean. One last time he pushed himself all the way down her throat just because he had the possibility to do so before he let go of her.

The girl just sat there, breathing heavily. Her body was shaking, fear ruling her senses.

“Now go fetch me a bath.” The prince hissed, stepping out of her sight field. Her entire world was still spinning due to the lack of air. “And then you’ll return the books from yesterday to the library, I want the palace to see how I batter cheap whores that don’t fulfill their duties to my satisfaction.”

 


	13. A little Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saryn thinks about getting several things done in order to improve Loki's mood as she runs into Thor.

Wearily she made her way down the hallway, earlier than the days before to be back upstairs in time. Of all the horrible things Loki was, an early riser might just be the most monstrous of all. No matter at what time she entered, he was perfectly dressed and awake, and most likely he didn’t even sleep at all.

Saryn chuntered quietly and straightened her light yellow dress. She’d laced it up as tightly as possible and had to admit it looked stunning somehow, but no matter how soft the fabric was, its tightness made it hard to breathe as she hurried down the stairs now. She passed the entry to the laundry and followed the hallway. She’d considered it carefully, and perhaps it would make a difference. She couldn’t leave, not until Tolren was back and had accepted her to marry him, she’d be able to cancel the contract and make a new one to repay all the debts she had to the royal family. Most likely that’ll take her centuries, centuries she didn’t have… _But_ until he was back she had to jolly the prince along. And the way he expected her to do so wasn’t quite what she wanted.

She took in a deep breath as she passed the kitchen and froze in place. _That smell…_ Quickly she turned around and entered, ignoring whoever looked at her, striding right over to the cooks. But no matter how hard she tried, she could feel the glares. A bitter queasiness laid on her chest.

“You’re baking honey cakes?” She asked, waiting behind one of the cooks.

Magrön turned in his pinafore, a surprised look on his face. “Saryn? Ah- Lady Saryn?”

Her stomach twisted as he started to bow down. Quickly she grabbed his shoulder, pushing him up again. “No, no, don’t. Please don’t.” She bit her lip and grimaced as she recalled what he’d called her. “ _Lady_ Saryn? Are you serious?”

The actually pretty short man with the matching short, blond beard grimaced as well. “Well you’ve been promoted to a first servant.” His expression changed from a friendly one to a rather worried as he looked down at her. “Is everything alright?”

“Yea, of course.” The young woman forced herself to smile and eyed the preparations that were going on in the kitchen around her. “So, you are baking honey cakes?”

“We just got started.”

“Excellent.” Saryn lowered her gaze at the dough. “Can you make sure they’ll be included in Loki’s breakfast?”

“ _Prince_ Loki?”

She rolled her eyes briefly. “Do you know another one?”

“His majesty normally doesn’t like changes in his daily…”

“ _His majesty_ will survive a little deviation.” She interrupted Magrön.

The cook hesitated a moment and nodded then, perhaps a little reluctantly. “As you wish.”

“Very well.” With that she took her leave of him, stepping out of the kitchen again. Somehow she could swear as if the glares some of the servants shot in her direction directly burned through her skin, leaving marks. Briefly she rubbed her arms, that was just ridiculous. There was no reason to feel bad, yet ashamed of her new position. She hadn’t begged Loki to become his new toy, he’d taken her without any sort of agreement on her part.

She followed the hallway down, reconsidering her time. She’d gotten up about half an hour earlier to make her arrangements. He’d play his hideous mind games with her until she broke, and even worse was that he actually never crossed that line. Instead at some point of degrading her he simply stood back, smirking at her. She shivered. No, he had no intentions breaking her, that was clear to her now, but that wouldn’t stop him from abusing her in any way he desired. So perhaps, just _perhaps_ , he would treat her better the harder she tried living up to his expectations. It was worth a try. And moreover it was the only thing she could actually do.

The gardeners cut fresh flowers regularly, servants brought them inside afterwards and bound them into big bouquets, later they placed them on different tables, in different rooms of the palace. The flowers should be stored around here in one of the rooms, it was early, but they should be compiled already. It didn’t take her long to find the room were two girls were busy making the bouquets, she explained what she needed it for and decided for a big one. The main part was of dark, heart shaped leafs of a dark green color. The blossoms that were used were big, its petals a rich red, alternated by small yellow different ones. Perfect.

Saryn took her leave again, hurrying back again. Now the sheets, she’d be back just in time to serve him breakfast and to clean up. As if he’d be untidy. Loki for sure was lazy somehow, most likely even just arrogant, he didn’t require a personal servant to clean up. She fought the hatred inside of her down as she strode down the corridor, picking up the sheets.

Just as she placed her left foot at the first step of the long staircase she heard someone call her out from behind her. She winced slightly but took a deep breath as she realized it wasn’t Loki. Of course it wasn’t, he was upstairs, hiding with his books she had to carry after him like a donkey. How’d he manage to get them when he didn’t have a personal attendant in the first place?

As she turned a shiver crawled up her spine as she realized who’d talked to her. Her gaze fell slightly and she curtsied, unsure what to say. “Prince Thor…”

She kept her eyes down as approached her, his steps long and certain. The red cape undulated around his ankles as he made his way up to her, his voice deep but not displeasing as he talked. She should feel honored somehow, that was literally the number one dream of all girls in the castle. But attention from one of these brothers was enough of a curse. “So you are my brother’s new attendant?”

“Yes, your grace.” She looked up to him uncertainly, holding the soft sheets close to her body. Slowly but surely the bouquet grew heavier and heavier and heavier…

A wide smile crossed Thor’s face, his light blue eyes shining up. “I should feel omitted since my brother comes to spend his time in the presence of such beauteousness.”

Saryn could feel how she clearly blushed and lowered her eyes as awkward warmth spread through her body. “Thank you, your grace.”

“Yet I know my brother sometimes does not value the raving beauty he is surrounded by.”

Her eyes shot up, unsure of what to say.

Still Thor’s face was soft as he now looked at her with concern. “I have come along the thought of approaching you before, but now that I see you I need to make sure my brother does treat you well.”

An aching pain spread through her throat as she swallowed. She took a startled breath. “O-Of course. Why wouldn’t he, your highness?”

“I know my brother.” The prince looked down at her. From his eyes she could tell he’d already seen that something must be terribly wrong. “He spends most of his time with books, not because he might be afraid and quiet, but because he does not value the company of most people. He comes across many others as hash or cold.” _Harsh or cold._ “But truly what concerns bother me is if he has hurt you anyhow?”

Her fingers cramped into the soft sheets and she couldn’t withstand those soft eyes any longer. Startled she looked away, gulping down the pain. “I really need to return upstair-”

“Has he?” Thor interrupted her gently.

She closed her eyes, biting down her lip to release some of the tension in order not to ruin the sheets. She nodded softly.

“In what way?”

Her heart dropped at the question and she simply shook her head. Oh no, she would not recite all the things Loki had done to her, not even if someone would help her… _could_ help her. She just didn’t have the strength to even think through it, she blocked the memory out every second she could in order to keep going.

A deep snarl emerged from the prince’s throat and she winced slightly. Afraid she’d angered him she looked up but met his gentle eyes instead of what she’d expected. She realized just now that she was just a wink away from bursting into tears.

“I will have a talk with my brother about his treatment of you.” Thor said, pleasant voice growled deeply as he examined her. “Has he hurt you severely?”

The young woman could clearly feel the tears stinging in her eyes now and cursed herself mentally for her weakness. Slowly she nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak.

Again the prince snarled. “Have no worries, I will correct his attitudes towards you. I beg your earnest pardon to have disconcerted you; this was none of my intentions.”

Saryn took a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm. But no matter how hard she tried, she felt tired, exposed, weak, and hurt. She gulped down the agony and bit down her lip. “Thank you… your grace.”

Thor donated a gentle smile at her and bowed his head in a polite matter. “Do not worry, you have my word no burden will come at you. Whatever my brother does to agitate you, do not hesitate to inform me. No matter what kind of bad mood he penalizes you with, I shall remind him not to.”

She trembled as she muttered her gratitude, with that he took his leave, back down the hallway, out of her sight. The young woman stared at the place where the elder prince has just stood a second ago, not sure if she might faint from relief or not. He’d talked to her. _He_. Thor! She bit her lip and shook her body slightly in order not to sink against the wall.

Hurrying she nearly jumped up the stairs to Loki’s chambers. She still was early, he wouldn’t suspect a thing. He’d get fresh sheets, beautiful flowers and freshly baked cakes, today would be a good day. And then Thor might talk to him. Briefly she frowned. She had always taken the elder prince for dull sometimes. Handsome, but not very calculated nor bright in certain matters. But he’d seen that something was wrong. The crown prince! Her heart jumped with joy but she forced herself to calm down before she entered the room. She rested her head on the dark wood for a second. _Today would be a good day._

With that thought she entered the spacious chambers. Her morning greetings smothered in her throat as the wide chair was empty. A rush of adrenaline took over her body as her eyes roamed the room, but he wasn’t there. _He was not there._

She could feel her knees become weak as she entered and closed the door. He wasn’t there. But where could he be!? She stared out the window but the balcony was empty, no sounds emerged from the bathroom.

Saryn took a deep breath and calmed herself. She placed the big bouquet on the table. Their sweet but decent scent already became so normal to her since she had held them that close that the air smelled strangely without them. Loki hadn’t told her anything yesterday, he didn’t give her any orders, and he’d come and have his breakfast, just as usually.

She swallowed and forced the metal taste down that emerged as she pulled the silken sheets off his bed. He’d treat her better if she behaved. And Thor would help her. The idea of having someone finally that would listen to her gave her a strange feeling of security even though nothing so far had changed. But it would. A smile crossed her face. It certainly would.

Quickly she strode through the room, collecting the books she’d have to take back to the library later on. She placed them at the table since she knew by now that Loki tended to read whilst he ate… _ate_.

Saryn opened the door and carried the breakfast inside that had been placed outside. It was all the usual food, but today there was another plate of freshly baked honey cakes integrated as well. Her stomach growled and she inhaled the sweet, rich scent. Oh, she loved those… Quickly she placed everything on the table as Loki would do it himself anyway, arranging goblet and wine, pouring just a little bit. Perfect.

She turned around humming quietly but as her gaze fell upon the prince that now leaned in the doorframe almost lazily her heart skipped a beat. She jumped in surprise and fell quiet, immediately biting her lip.

Loki simply chuckled and entered, the door feel closed behind him untouched. “How eager my little whore is today, I wonder, did she do something wrong?”

“No, your grace.” The girl stared at his feet but forced herself to move in order to finish cleaning up. “I… I simply thought the flowers would be to your delight, your highness.”

His crystal clear eyes roamed the room and settled on the crimson blossoms. “How very considerate of you.”

Saryn swallowed and tended to pass his tall figure in order to pick up the last book that was settled at the other end of the table, as suddenly long, slender figures were wrapped around her upper right arm firmly, whirling her around. She panted as he pinned her against the wall, holding her in place mercilessly but her weak struggles failed anyway. She stared up to the prince in fear.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, y-your highness! What did I do wrong? What-“ She sobbed quietly and grimaced in agony as his grip even intensified.

“You think I care about your stupid flowers?” Loki hissed, leaning down onto her.

A shiver crawled up her spine as he pressed his lean but muscular body against hers, now directly breathing at her sensitive neck since she tried to look away. Panic rushed through her veins but she forced the tears back. What now… what was it now…

“ _Beauteousness_ ” He chuckled darkly as if he’d made a joke and she had the feeling as if her blood froze instantly. “I could have cursed myself for that, it almost gave everything away. You think my brother would be almost literate enough to even understand that word, whore? Even with a dictionary to guide him he'd fail.”

Her body stiffened as she stared at him in fear. No, he couldn’t know of that… There was no way he could know of that.

“Oh, but what a _beauty_ you are.” He purred teasingly, nipping on her right jaw tenderly. She stiffened in his grip and bit her lip in order not to moan, he knew just where to touch her. She shivered against her will. “Pure _elegancy_.” He chuckled whilst nipping on her throat.

Saryn whimpered under his touch but couldn’t escape his lips that slowly savored her throat and neck. “I-I… your grace, p-please, I don’t know…”

“ _You don’t know._ ” He revolted, still not moving away the slightest. “So you didn’t speak to my brother? You didn’t melt before his eyes, you unfaithful whore?”

She let out a sharp cry as he pressed her against the wall with all force, pushing all air from her lungs. That couldn’t be, it just couldn’t be…

“You should have thought twice before seeing anything but an oaf in my brother.” Loki hissed against the side of her head. “He wouldn’t realize your agony if you were dead, you understand me?”

Tears emerged in her eyes but she nodded slowly.

“I can’t hear you. _Do you understand me, slut?_ ” He growled.

The young woman let out another quiet cry as his grip even intensified. “Y-Yes, yes, I understood! I did!”

“You can never know where I am.” He purred slowly. She swallowed but couldn’t even wince as he started sucking on her throat again. “You can never know _who_ I am. But what you can be sure of is that I’ll hear of whatever you tell anyone about me. Whatever you say or make up, it’ll reach my ears.”

 She bit down her lips and couldn’t but breathe in his scent. How could he still force that reaction from her body? How could he still do that… After all he’s done to her…

 “You are nothing but a cheap whore I find amusing to fuck from time to time.” Loki whispered almost seductively and smiled against her cheek as he could feel her tremble. “Nobody will cry after you if you ever lie again.”

“I-I didn’t lie! I–I told him the truth!” She hissed and tried desperately to break free, but he was way too strong.

“ _Him_? Oh, right, _Thor_.” He laughed and she cursed herself mentally. Of course it had been him, but he’d been so gentle… so understanding. “Remember my words…” He purred deeply, grinning against her cheek as she tried to turn away. “This is the last time I say it… there is _nobody_ in charge of you but _me_. There will be no trial for you, no farewell and the only message that might just reach your family about your destiny will be your head. In case you’re ever unfaithful to your master again, I will see that part of your body separated from the rest, you understand me?”

Saryn forced down her sobs and swallowed. “You wouldn’t kill me.”

“No” He agreed, grabbing her throat and forcing her to look at him with a grasp. “I have better things to do than that, I’ll tell one of the guards to get rid of you. Who knows, perhaps I tell a whole bunch of them to fuck you before that happens, would you enjoy that? An entire group of them filling you with their cocks, making sure you don’t survive it.”

She stared at him with wide eyes, his face merely a fingerbreadth away.

“The only remaining purpose of your life is to serve me.” Loki reminded her, his eyes sparkling intimidating. “If you _ever_ beg anyone for help, if you _ever_ displease me again that severely, I’ll make sure the one that finds your body will be traumatized to the end of his worthless life, do you understand me?”

The young woman swallowed, clenching her hands around the wrist at her throat. She could clearly feel the small tears in her eyes, her blood felt as if it was frozen… frozen with a strange, burning fire. “Y-Yes, your grace.”

“I hope for your own good you did.” He noted coolly. Suddenly he stepped back, pulling her with him and shoving her away from him.

Saryn gasped and almost stumbled over her own feet as she was pushed against the table. With trembling hands she resignedly grabbed the book she wanted to take just before he had grabbed her in order to put it to the others.

“And get rid of these unsightly flowers.” The prince growled before sitting down comfortably, eating his breakfast without addressing her again that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little unsure of this chapter but I need it for a situation that'll occur way later. I hope it's good?


	14. Following the Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki using some of his magic lightly on Saryn in order to play with her senses, smut.

Her frustration grew worse and worse as she kept her gaze sewed to the wooden post that confined the beginning of the training area. He did that on purpose, of course that bastard did it on purpose; she couldn’t let herself go like that. Briefly she looked up again and her eyes followed the motions that produced the clashing of metal.

Hours ago Loki had just left her at the edge of the circle that was bordered with those posts. For hours she tried her best on one hand to watch what was going on, but on the other hand to ignore it as well. Her heart dropped now as her gaze rested upon the laughing people that trained their combat skills. There was Loki, obviously, and his brother, that didn’t even glare at her. It was out of doubt that her encounter with Thor a few days ago was nothing but acted out by Loki and his magical skills. The upcoming aching in her throat made her sight shift over to the warriors three and rest on Sif. She’d never seen her that close and in spite of everything she’d ever thought, it now was nothing but grueling.

Sif was just so… _stunning_. She was strong and quick, could make her head against all the others and it was not unlikely she beat them in combat. Her hair was dark as ebony, her legs seemed to go on forever and ever and she was just so beautiful even in armor. Briefly Saryn looked down herself as she sat on the grass just beside the construction. She must look like a horse compared to Sif and the worst was no man ever would dare to touch her, she wouldn’t just fight back, she’d most likely kick his ass out of Asgard.

The young woman forced her self-pity down and swallowed drily, raising her sight again. Briefly the impression of throwing up took over her senses, but she couldn’t, it was the same for hours now. She stared at Loki from where she was sitting, cramping her hands into the soft fabric of her blue dress.

Despite everything he’d done to her this was one of those occasions where she couldn’t ignore the fact of how handsome he actually was, especially when he smiled. It was a rare thing she basically never saw him doing, but right now he definitely seemed to enjoy his time. The armor he wore was light and made from dark leather that matched his boots. Several metal pieces were worked into the fabric which was pronounced perfectly through several dark green pieces.

Still she wondered if he’d told her to wait all this time of purpose. Most likely, yes. He wanted her to see him, to admire him, he knew just perfectly what to do. For the first time in those almost two weeks she realized that he wanted her to desire him, and the bastard was freaking good at showing off himself. He wasn’t as big as most of the other warriors, tall perhaps, but in general he almost looked lean and weak in between them. But he was quick, calculated, he wasn’t _fighting_ , he was literally _killing_. Every move he made seemed so _pondered_ , he knew exactly what strategy to follow to win. Unlike Thor who simply crushed the red bearded of his friends beneath an axe right now. Remarkable, but not very well thought through.

But since the best weapon she could lift herself was a kitchen knife she shouldn’t make fun of it. Strategy or not, that axe would scrunch her.

Saryn shifted uncomfortably in her sitting position and bit her lip, cursing herself. It was ridiculous. Despite everything he’d called her, despite everything he’d forced her to, despite everything he’d done to her himself, she couldn’t but glare over Loki right now. The fire inside of her was a mix out of pure hate and a physical desire she couldn’t retrace. He’d hurt her, _freaking severely_. He’d raped her twice so far and humiliated her in so many other ways. Still as she glanced over the field right now she sort of wished to catch his attention. A _good_ kind of attention. She wanted him to smile at her somehow, to be relaxed, and kind.

Angrily she growled, crossing her arms before her chest, staring at the wooden post again. That was his intention, it just must be. Loki didn’t do things for fun, he followed a plan, and his current plan was to play with her, this was just another of his tricks. Most likely some magic as well. But he wouldn’t get her to want him, this was just stupid, she didn’t know what she wanted.

Slowly but surely the sun went down and her head snapped up as she could hear the warrior’s voices come closer. Quickly she recovered from the ground and waited patiently. Briefly she closed her eyes. It’ll be fine, she’d be dismissed any second and then she was alone to herself. Almost two months now hadn’t managed to touch herself, always memories of the prince had interfered. But she couldn’t take it anymore… tomorrow everything would be alright.

She drew in a deep breath followed Loki and the others as they passed her without donating her another glare. Perhaps Sif? No? Thor? She looked up, but the elder prince hadn’t even realized she was there, following his brother. _He wouldn’t realize your agony if you were dead._ She shuddered as she remembered these words and kept her gaze sewed to Loki’s heels. She swallowed drily as the group parted laughing and she followed him back upstairs to his chambers.

Saryn closed the door behind her and waited patiently for his instructions until he’d finally dismiss her for the day. Her eyes followed him through the room, the silence almost touchable.

He brushed his fingers through his loose, stringy hair that was almost grey from the dust. “Go draw me a bath.”

“Yes, your grace.” She set her body in motion, passing him quickly and entering the bathroom. Something she’d never understood, what was so hard about just turning on some water… She sank to her knees and turned on the hot water, pouring some of the oils he normally used into the tub that was half way lowered into the ground to make the access easier.

Whilst the water filled up slowly she placed the different soaps at the tub’s edge and gathered two towels. She checked the temperature and finally turned off the stream. The air grew heavier around her which made it hard to breathe as she left the bathroom again. She swallowed, waiting for new instructions. How she hated this, she could just ask but it’d anger him.

Loki crossed his arms in front of his muscular chest as he looked down at her. “Go downstairs and fetch a plate of cheese and fruits, bring me some wine as well. And _look at me when I’m talking to you_.” She looked up startled and his clear, dark eyes roamed her briefly before he stretched out his arms almost lazily. “Take off my armor first.”

She stared at him and swallowed drily before she forced herself to step closer. By the gods, how did this work?! He was basically covered in leather and small metal pieces that were designed to make movements easier, the clasps were hidden beneath cloth.

With trembling fingers she started opening the bracers that tightly embraced his arms and shoulders. Saryn could clearly feel his gaze upon her and bit down her lip in discomfort. She was so close that she could feel the cool breath of his nose stroke her hair. A shiver crawled up her spine and almost made her arch her back as her fingers travelled over the different laces that seemed to secure the light armor.

She chewed on her own tongue slightly in order to release some of the tension that constantly built up inside of her. Purpose. The bastard did it on purpose. Calm. She just needed to stay calm. Still she couldn’t fight the fact that she was blushing the more her fingers touched him. She had the feeling as if pure electricity rushed through the tips of her nails as she retraced the fine lines of his armor.

Finally the bracers let go and she put them at the table beside her. The young woman took in a deep breath but it only worsened the dryness in her throat as she quickly turned around again. Her hands trembled shook slightly worse than before as she palpated his strong chest in order to find the hidden clasps. He could at least tell her how to do it more efficiently if he already took his satisfaction out of making her undress him. The sheer intimacy of the task made her limps go numb just like her mind.

Again Saryn swallowed and opened the laces she could find. Slowly the breast part loosened so she could take it off, then she unfastened his cloak. Urgh, this made everything so much easier, why hadn’t she thought about it earlier. Her eyes roamed the tall body in front of her as she revealed more on more of a sweaty white shirt that stuck to his muscles.

Finally she put off the last part and put it down but just as she wanted to take her leave in order to get the requested food, Loki passed her and seated himself on the divan, waving her closer.

Wearily she followed his order and came to a stand in front of him, she had to clear her throat before she trusted herself to speak. “Your grace?”

Loki simply grinned at her, stretching out his feet. He signaled to his boots and leaned back. Her heart dropped but she gulped her pride down and sank onto her knees, she’d done worse, this was nothing. Still shaking she bit down her lip forcefully as he rested the dirty foot on her lap but opened the clasps quickly, pulling the boot off his foot. The young woman placed it just beside the table before pulling the other one off his right foot, she forced herself not to grimace at touching his sweaty body. Yet nothing was as bad as that cursed shirt that revealed every detail of his body.

“You’re slow.” The prince sighed and smirked down at her, and then he waved her away. “Now go and fetch what I told you, whore.”

Saryn cramped her fingers into her thighs as she stood up and curtsied as he always wanted her to. “Yes, your highness.”

Her throat was aching as she turned around stiffly, making her way outside and down the stairs resigned. She didn’t trust herself to breath properly until she’d reached the almost empty kitchen. Briefly she threw a look into one of the pots that were standing around. Her cheeks weren’t only burning, they were of a crimson color, showing everyone how awkwardly she already felt.

The girl cursed her own body and gathered a plate with what the prince had requested. She took different kinds of grapes and took various, already cut pieces of cheese. Then she quickly filled a carafe with wine from one of the barrels in the back side and grabbed a goblet. Anything else? Perhaps some gold nuggets? She growled distressed and loaded everything on her arm, walking past the few girls in the kitchen, making her way upstairs again.

As she entered the room Loki was nowhere to be seen. She placed the tray on his small table and shook herself but the tension wouldn’t just fall off as she’d hoped it would. Instead her throat was as dry as before and no matter how often she tried to swallow down friction, it always returned. After some minutes it became pretty clear that he didn’t give a damn or two that she was waiting for him to dismiss her finally, in fact he took his time in the bathroom. If there was one thing she did _not_ want to see it was a naked prince, completely wet and ordering her around.

She shivered at the thought and cursed herself again. _How? How in the world did he do that!?_ She embraced her own chest with her arms and started wandering around slowly in order not to grow completely numb. As the door behind her finally opened she stiffened and turned around. Instantly she bit down her lip forcefully as Loki stepped out of his bathroom, his raven hair slicked back, dressed only in a towel that was slung around his slender hips which exposed those v-shaped lines just perfectly. The young woman had a hard time maintaining that eye contact.

Loki smirked at her, his face and bare chest still gleaming wetly. “I’d think you’ve seen enough of me so far not to blush that naively anymore.”

 _Fuck that man. Fuck everything about him._ She clenched her jaw and cleared her throat quietly. “Am… Am I dismissed for the evening, your grace?”

“Have I said anything so you might assume that?” He chuckled and surrounded the divan, pouring himself a full goblet of wine whilst he sat down. “Come over here, wench.”

Resigned she forced her already stiff body into motion and slowly but precisely made her way over to him, waiting patiently in front of the divan.

“Ah, this situation seems familiar.” Loki grinned at her as he took a sip from the sweet alcohol before leaning back comfortably. “Take off those dispensable clothes you’re wearing.”

The young woman’s heart dropped at that and her mouth went completely dry. “Y-Your grace, I-“

“Don’t make me repeat myself, whore.” He interrupted her whilst draining the wine.

Briefly Saryn closed her eyes. Not now. Please not now. Not today. Not _ever again_. But slowly she opened the laces that tightened the dress around her waist and pinched her eyes together as she pulled the soft, light blue fabric that matched her irises perfectly over her head. He’d seen her like this before, _several times before_ , yet she felt so exposed, insecure and vulnerable. He’d hurt her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him from taking her.

“Ah, that’s better.” He purred and put the goblet down, a spark of enjoyment and mischief glistering in his eyes as he waved her closer. “Take the plate and come here.”

The young woman had the feeling as if her heart just turned into stone, slipping down into her stomach, causing all these knots inside her. Acquiescently she picked up the small dish of grapes and cheeses and hoped for the blink of a second he’d only scare her, but her blood froze as the prince tossed away the towel over his shoulder. Instantly he pulled her closer and she had the feeling as if lightnings would strike her body, emerging from the tips of his fingers as he pulled her onto his lab.

Both her knees came to rest right and left of his hips and she pressed together her full lips as she could feel his hands come to rest at her hips, pushing her down until she sat atop of him.

Loki smirked and pursed his own lips in mere amusement. “Oh, I’ll make you pine for my touch and I’ll enjoy that look on your face every time when you’ll try to fight it.”

Suddenly his right hand left its spot at her hip bone and pulled her head down to him. Nearly consuming he caught her lips with his. Almost softly his tongue parted them as he savored the kiss. Her heart jumped half in panic, half in relief but even as she squinted her eyes her body somehow betrayed her.

Saryn took a deep, trembling breath as he broke the kiss and tried hard not to let the plate in her right hand fall onto the furniture.

“You don’t dare disobeying me, do you?” He purred deeply whilst smiling at her innocently. Slowly he slid his hand down her soft curves again, resting it on her hip.

She swallowed, breathing heavily and shaking her head. “No, your highness.” Her voice was nothing more but a mere whisper as she stared onto the fine lines of his muscular chest in front of her.

“Oh, you were such a _brat_ the night I called you here.” Loki grinned at her. “Don’t take me wrong, I _dearly_ enjoyed taking your virginity.” Her eyes shot up to him with a cold glare that only widened his sadistic smirk. “It would have been only half the fun if you’d behaved like a proper slut, but now…” He dug his fingers into her soft flesh which made her bite her lower lip in discomfort. “ _Now_ you’ll please me.”

The young woman pushed away her lean remnant of self-assurance and lowered her eyes again. Slowly she nodded. “Y-Yes, your grace.” Every part of her body that touched his skin felt as if it stood under fire, a fire that slowly burned its way into her body, lighting her up from inside.

Reluctantly she started feeding him pieces of food as he signaled her to do. Every time she raised her hand up to his mouth he made sure to brush with his thin lips over her fingers, sometimes even sucking at them briefly. Desperate that she couldn’t fight the heat inside her she swallowed in spite of the fact that her mouth would water again, as if he was some sort of dish she wanted to taste and savor so badly. Magic. It must be his magic somehow. He was playing one of his games and wanted to see her longing for him… But knowing that didn’t make it better. Quite the opposite. The worst was the longer she sat atop of him the bigger his boner grew and the worse she could feel it beneath her.

“That’s fine.” He sighed and signaled her to put the plate aside which she wearily did. Loki smiled mischievously as he leaned against the soft back rest lazily. “Now kiss me.”

 _Fuck that man._ Reluctantly and with a twist inside of her she leaned forward. Her arms trembled as she placed them at the side of the divan, pressing her lips against his. She dug her nails into the fabric instead of trying with all power to dislocate his shoulder somehow.

“Are you trying to lull or satisfy me?” He growled darkly.

Saryn winced slightly. _Fuck that fucking asshole._ Slowly an ice cold shiver started to crawl up her spine but nevertheless she grabbed his face with both oh her hands, placing deep kisses on his lips, savoring his taste. Her brows furrowed in discomfort and without noticing she started tracking down the fine, pointy line of his jaw, all the way to his chin.

Suddenly the prince parted from the kiss, pushing her higher up. She grasped as her chest was pressed against his face and embraced his wet, raven hair startled as she could feel her left nipple slip between hit teeth. He couldn’t do that. He just couldn’t _do that to her_. She squinted her bright, blue eyes as his sucking became even more intense and he changed from one to the other, sending short pinches of pain through her breasts.

His grip around her hip worsened as he abruptly rose from the divan, pulling her with him. The young woman yelped quietly in surprise but before she could have realized what he’d done she clenched onto him in order not to fall down. He turned her around and crossed the room with wide steps, pushing her back onto the soft mattress of his bed.

Panic started to rise and pulsate through her veins with every heavy beat her heart made. Desperately she tried to twist beneath him and jerked her face away. But he didn’t even seem to acknowledge her weak kicks that were place halfhearted anyway. “No! No, please! Please, I don’t want to! Please…”

“Guess how much I care.” Loki breathed deeply against the erogenous spot behind her ear that made her wince. Determined he parted her knees and she could feel his enormous manhood enter her slowly, centimeter after centimeter…

Saryn grasped for air as the prince pressed her wrists into the soft bed beside her head with his forearms.

He groaned, sucking on the side of her throat since she still tried to turn her head away from him. She couldn’t pretend her eyes from watering slightly, this time not from pain. “So wet for me, who would have thought _that_?”

Her eyes shot open widely as he started to move slowly but thoroughly, shoving her deeper into the mattress with each of his piercing thrusts. She unclasped her lips as he continued those soft kisses behind her ear, down her jaw and finally back up again.

“Oh, you _love_ this.” He purred darkly and chuckled, burying himself inside of her to the hilt, pushing all air from her lungs before withdrawing again. “And you _hate_ that you love it.”

The young woman tried to turn further away in despair but the right side of her face was already pressed into the pillow beneath her. There was no way of escaping him. No freaking way. She could feel him move inside her, stretching her tight inner walls. There was no need in preparing her any further, he must have sensed the entire day how badly she needed release. She whimpered as his thrusts grew faster and rougher, each of them pushing her a little upwards, but he rested most of his weight on his forearms that pretended her hands from moving anywhere.

“Tell me how much you love it.” He purred nearly seductive, his dark voice playing havoc with her remaining senses.

Saryn shook her head resignedly. “N-No I-Ah-I don-Uh- _Ah…_ ” She arched her back against his steely body that pinned her down firmly, still pounding into her mercilessly. Oh no, his ego definitely didn’t need an inflating like that.

“That’s it.” She could feel him chuckle against the side of her head coolly as he nipped at her throat. “Make that sound again, slut.”

Again the girl shook her head but the only answer he gave her was a deep, almost painful thrust that drew a pitched cry from her throat. She could feel him smirk and closed her eyes, trying hard to focus on her breathing. Oh no, she wouldn’t moan for him. She wouldn’t _cum_ from this. She just _couldn’t._

But no matter how hard she tried ignoring the friction his manhood caused, sliding in and out of her slowly built that heat up more and more until she could hardly bear it anymore. He needed to _move quicker._ She bit down her lip but a quiet whimper escaped them anyway.

“What was that?” Loki breathed heavily as he pounded into her slowly but surely, hitting just the right spot, but not strongly enough.

She whimpered again, arching her back this time, she couldn’t take it anymore. “P-Please- _Ah…_ ”

The prince grinned widely as he lifted his head. Wet strands of his raven hair slipped down his shoulder and tickled her face with each deep thrust he took. “You want to beg, whore? What is it you want?”

She threw her head to the other side in order to escape his touch somehow, but finally she couldn’t but stare up into those crystal clear, emerald eyes. Her muscles clenched desperately, but she couldn’t move the slightest.

“Pl- _Ah_ -ease, your gr- _Ah_ -ace, I-I- _Uh_ -“ She arched her back another time but at the given opportunity he leaned down again, sucking on her throat intensely. Saryn exclaimed a quiet but long moan and tried to wince away. Her head felt as if hundreds if not thousands of ants were crawling through it, whirling up every rational thought she could have borne that second. “P-Plea- _Uh_ -se…”

“Please _what_?” She couldn’t locate the deep voice that disjointed her entire brain that severely.

The young woman moaned in desire and stared up to Loki whose breath was heavy, his thrusting slow, way too slow. She swallowed in order to hold back another groan. “P-Please, pl- _Ah_ -ease, I- _Uh_ -“ She bit down her lip briefly. “P-Please deeper… _AH_!”

She cried out as he slammed into her from one second to the other, shoving her up the mattress just with that one movement of his hip.

“Oh, like _that_?” He chuckled, hammering into her mercilessly.

Saryn tried to focus but couldn’t keep her defense up as the heat inside her grow like an immense ball of lust and fire.

“ _Like that?!_ ” Loki repeated with a groan as he pounded into her deeper and deeper, accelerating his speed.

“ _Ye-AH-Yes!_ ” She screamed atop of her lungs, trying to free her arms in order to touch the man above her, but he held her in place almost effortlessly.

Out of nowhere he bit down her jaw and the sudden but slight pain completely overloaded her brain. Her breathing grew filled with moans and she could feel like body stick to hers because of the veil of sweat that covered both of them by now. She felt her complete inside convulse in an instant as a paralyzing wave of pure pleasure ran through her slender figure.

Saryn jerked beneath the prince but his thrusts didn’t grow slower. Quite the opposite, he thrusted into her inner walls quicker, eager to fill every part of her. His movements didn’t make it stop, instead they supported more and more waves that ran through her body, leaving her behind like a screaming mess.

His thrusts had grown more and more sporadic by the time she’d calmed down, breathing strongly as if weights would lie atop of her chest. The girl’s voice was nothing but an alternation between groans and gasps as her world slowly but surely went blurry before her eyes. She could feel hit hot breath against the side of her face, his thin lips pressed against her firmly as he gasped for air haltingly.

She could feel his member twitch inside her and with one last, deep thrust he buried himself inside of her, spilling his seed into her stomach. A few more times Loki literally milked himself with her tight inner parts before withdrawing from her, collapsing onto the soft mattress beside her.

Saryn’s breath was heavy and trembling as she embraced her chest with her aching forearms he had pressed down so forcefully the entire time. She wanted to close her legs, but the pain that brought with it wasn’t worth it at the moment. Instead she just closed her eyes, exhausted from what she’d done, completely unable to focus.

“ _Get out_.” The prince growled suddenly, his sharp but deep voice cutting through the silence that before had only been disturbed by their both breaths.

The young woman swallowed wearily and pushed herself up like a robot. She didn’t look back again as she slid off the bed and clenched her fingers around the bedpost in order not to fall, she swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment. That situation was just too familiar, but what had she done. She’d _enjoyed_ it.

She fought down the horrible urge to throw up as she stumbled over to where she’d left her soft blue dress on the floor. Still shaking, she sank onto her knees and pulled it over her head. Saryn swallowed in spite of her dry throat but her heart wouldn’t calm down as quickly as she had wished it to. Instead it flattered, pumping blood through her hot body, up her head…

She saw black fog clouding her sight, almost making her swoon as she pushed herself up again. Resigned she grabbed the half eaten plate and almost full carafe of wine in order to bring it back to the kitchen. For a second she froze in place as Loki clicked his tongue behind her.

The girl gulped down her queasiness and turned around, curtsying as he wanted her to. Just this time she didn’t give him the pleasure of wincing in pain. And somehow it scared her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good and that there are no mistakes or repetitions o_o Next chapter will be plot.


	15. Today might just be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for Saryn's biggest chance to escape, Loki's greatness and Tolren's courage.

Briefly Saryn wondered when he’d finally stroke his hair unintentionally so the strand that laid so awkwardly across the others would blend in, but didn’t look like he’d do it any soon. The back of his head wasn’t the only place she knew every single detail of by now, she’d stared onto the floor long enough. But she forced the gaze or her light blue eyes back onto him, focusing so she didn’t miss anything whilst she still tried to blend out the noise in the great hall. He always wanted her to stand behind him when he ate in the hall or with his family which he often enough tried to avoid as it seemed to her. All other servants that are committed to somebody take their leave and eat somewhere decently aside, but she had to be at call the entire time.

Today was a remarkable day. Today it all ended. The soldiers that had been sent into another city had returned just a few hours ago, Tolren had been part of them. Somehow she had considered just forgetting him over the past days, just submitting to Loki since he obviously didn’t care if she behaved or defended herself. But she couldn’t just leave this very last opportunity to be granted freedom pass without even _trying_ …

Relief rushed through her as the young woman spotted an almost lazy wave from the prince without specifically looking up, showing her closer. Instead he was sipping at his wine, his eyes roaming the hall in front of him and the celebrating men. The blood in her veins fought back the numbness in her legs as she stepped forward to rest beside him, awaiting his order.

“There has been a purveyance of elfish wine from one of the rather well known winegrowers or Alfheimr…” Loki shot her a brief look, strangely soft, perhaps only intoxicated by now. She still wondered how much it would take to transform him into some benign man… “Go fetch a carafe… The staff is hiding the barrels somewhere in the back.”

Slowly she nodded over the loud noise and curtsied before stepping back, making her way off the platform. The first table was located at the very end of the hall, it took two steps only but had a great impact on overlooking the hall. Saryn had given up by now to catch Thor’s eye, he obviously didn’t even realize that his brother had received a new personal servant. _Tolren_. She needed to find him now. Quickly she made her way through the people, feeling Loki’s gaze on her back like hundreds of needles were piercing her one after the other.

She shuddered as she recalled the memory from a few days ago unintentionally. Yes, she’d loved it, she’d loved him taking her, and she hated the fact that this bastard could have such a power over her body, no matter how hard she tried to resist him. She had to leave or she’d turn mad. This blur between hate and desire slowly but surely showed its impact. And he knew that, he knew that just perfectly. And she’d only just reached a milestone of two weeks. How would months feel? Years? Decades? If he wanted to keep her that long he’d most likely even find a way to make her immortal. Saryn gulped. An immortal plaything for him. No, she had to find Tolren after she was dismissed today and leave immediately. No asking for permission, no confrontations, just leaving.

It was a law that granted a woman freedom of any chores as she married, preconditioned that she signed a note of hand which estimated her debts to the royal family. Saryn shoved a servant girl out of her way as she headed for the kitchen, crossing it and disappearing in the large storage behind. The door was always open since the servants always brought food out, wine was just behind it… Quietly she cursed as there was zero evidence for the existence of elfish barrels. Great.

So far it had been a good day with Loki, if there was something comparable to a _good day_ in his presence. He hasn’t hurt nor pushed her around since he’d taken her a few days ago, if she found the barrels just in time his mood could just contain. Saryn cursed and rested her head on one of the shelves. Damn it. Where else could they take wine? _The cellar!_ Her head shot up. She didn’t have the keys to go downstairs, but she could spot the trap door from where she was standing.

Saryn searched the walls for the key rings, they were never to be left in that spot, always to carried around… She grinned as she found the ring atop of one of the open barrels beside the door. Bingo. They’ve been here as long as she remembered, nobody ever wanted to carry them, just too big. As fast as she could she grabbed a carafe and a devise to open the new barrel. Oh they’d murder her for doing this if she hadn’t been sent by a prince. Ah, she for sure won’t ever find work here again. The trap door was heavy as she lifted it up, shooting a last glare back but nobody seemed to have spotted her. The young woman nearly jumped down the few wooden steps, making her way through the darkness. Her fingers slid over the wall until they came to rest on one of three barrels she could barely spot. Through her fingertips she could sense the elfish carving on the metal rings. Bingo.

She sighed in relief as she sank onto her knees and could feel someone had already prepared them; there was a little peg at its lower part so it wasn’t any different from getting wine usually. Saryn stared in the darkness and finally decided to just close her eyes. The tips of her fingers scanned every detail of the mechanism before she put the carafe in place and filled it. She could hear the gurgling of the sweet alcohol she could smell now. She bid her lip, slowly counting down the seconds in her mind until she thought the jar was full. As she closed the peg again, listening to the dulled noise from upstairs, but she couldn’t linger too long. Not to lose any more time she strode upstairs again, closing the door in the floor.

The crowd outside was disturbing compared to the peaceful silence down in the cellar she’d just experienced. Step after step she blazed her trail through men and women, shoving others out of her way with her elbows. Suddenly her eyes met those of a just too familiar face. _Tolren_.

Instantly she froze in place, making somebody behind her crash into her back and almost making her spill the wine she was carrying. But she didn’t care. Wearily Saryn pushed her way through the servants to her right, down the hallway and in the opposite direction of the great hall. Tolren. He was here. He’d get her out. Her path cleared and she held herself back not to run over to the small group of soldiers he was standing with. She could hear their laugh over the loud noise emerging from the hall as she almost stumbled over the carpet.

Suddenly his eyes met hers and the wide grin froze, changing his face to a mask of utter amazement. His dark beard was a little tighter than before, his bright blue eyes telling pure surprise. “Saryn?”

“Tolren…” The young woman smiled at him widely and tried hard to hold back her tears as she embraced him with her arms, hiding her face in front of his huge chest. She tried not to spill the wine but couldn’t care less right now, she’d never felt so relieved holding him.

His body vibrated at his deep but adorable laugh, slowly he placed one of his hands on her upper back, holding her tight. “If I knew you’d welcome me like that I would have broken out of the camp just for that hug.”

Saryn gulped down her anxiousness and looked up to him, her voice weak as she spoke. She had to tell him everything that happened, everything… “I…” She swallowed again and forced herself to smile up to his hairy but kind face. “I missed you.” Cautiously she took a step back and he immediately let her.

“You look stunning.” He noticed, now turning away from his friends that talked amongst themselves anyway.

Briefly she looked down her dress and couldn’t but stare at the gold that embraced her midriff.  “I-I… Listen, I need to finish up here… Please, after the feast, can we just meet? At the small balcony we sometimes went? You know… if you don’t have any responsibilities.”

Tolren looked at her confused and shot his friends a brief look. “Sure”

The young woman smiled at him, her heart fluttering with elation. Quickly she dropped her curtsy and wanted to take her leave as she realized what she’d just done. He stared at her in true confusion now but just as he opened his mouth she turned away and ran down the hallway, back to the great hall.

Saryn hadn’t realized how badly her cheeks burned until she’d filled Loki’s goblet with the elfish wine in which she very well could see her face.

“You took your sweet time, whore.” He commented coolly, pulling the goblet from her rigid fingers without shooting her a single look.

“I-I beg your forgiveness, your grace.” She answered and swallowed, hoping he wouldn’t notice her embarrassment. What in the world was wrong with her…

But as somehow expected he gave no sign of approval nor anger. The prince instead let his eyes roam the noisy hall in front of him whilst nipping at the goblet leisurely, his Adam’s apple slowly jumping… Saryn stepped back again at his ignorance and returned to her old position. Hands clasped in front of her stomach, eyes on Loki to not miss his orders and her ears shut down to the irritating voices that echoed through the gigantic room.

As she again stood there, eyes sewed onto the back of the raven haired man’s head a cold shudder crawled up her spine slowly, millimeter after millimeter claiming her body. Saryn took a deep breath. It was time. It was truly time. She’d have to convince him to let her go tonight. The last days he’d been too distracted by other things to pay her too much attention, just two days ago he’d dismissed her even earlier. It would work just perfectly, by now she should be able to estimate him enough for that. The feast went on and on as they always did with her prince mostly sitting there, barely talking. Without seeing them directly she knew that his eyes slowly crept across the room, eyeing basically everybody and at the same time nothing. He was so strange, it wasn’t that he was shy, far from that. He seemed to crave the company of people and at the other hand he seemed to totally misprize their presence. As if they all where some kind of vermin…

Again Saryn swallowed her queasiness down, with her legs hurting she was glad as Loki finally decided to take his leave from the table after speaking to his mother. Quickly she followed behind him, eyes sewed to his heels in order to avoid the queen’s face. Oh yes, she totally was sorry for what he did. The young woman took a deep breath and followed him out of the hall, through the servants and soldiers that mostly stepped back for him. She looked up again and eyed his tall but slender back as she was sure the queen couldn’t see her anymore. So sorry. True, she must be _utterly_ sorry. So sorry that she never even tried to help. But that was not important now, she’d leave in the next days and there was nothing Loki could do about it.  They weren’t the only ones leaving, the hall started to get emptier and emptier.

A twist developed in her stomach but she forced it down as she followed him through the hallways and upstairs. He’ll torture her. _Badly_. She’ll have to continue her work until the wedding but there was nothing he could do to stop it from approaching. Perhaps there was a way of not informing him too early about the ceremony. But for sure he won’t be amused about her outsmarting him. Briefly Saryn smiled, ah, he’ll be surprised. But in general she’d prefer the most horrible year of her life if that meant to be free afterwards instead a lifetime or terror.

Quickly she closed the door behind him and almost stumbled as Loki shook off the cloak he was wearing. Saryn put it away and returned to her spot, her heart beating as if she’d just run all the way from the kitchen upstairs. She took a deep and startled breath whilst cramping her fingers into the palms of her slender hands. Strange, wasn’t it? Sometimes she had the feeling as if everything would happen so fast, one event followed the other and slowly but surely she found it hard to tell apart the days she’s spent with the prince. But on the other hand it felt as every second was a torment he’s selected just for her, and just for her every breath lasted an eternity…

The young woman gulped down her fear and calmed her breath, embracing the silence instead as Loki started looking through a book at the table in front of him. She suddenly wasn’t so sure anymore if it was quite hot in general or it was just her senses playing a trick on her. Slowly she chewed on her lower lip, waiting patiently for the man in front of her to make any kind of move. But he didn’t

It was pretty clear now. He didn’t need her any further. Within a heartbeat her anxiousness grew even more severe as every beat her heart made seemed to rip her apart somehow. She could hear the blood in her ears, could feel it in her chest. A horrendous metal tastes came up in her mouth.

Softly she cleared her throat and an ice cold sensation ran right through her veins as Loki’s emerald eyes shot up to stare into hers. “Forgive me the interruption, your highness, b-but I” She took a deep breath to settle her voice. “wanted to ask for your permission to be dismissed earlier today if there is nothing else I can serve you with today.”

It was as if it wasn’t her that had spoken the words, it was as if she listened from far away. Saryn had the feeling as if her head would explode as seconds of silence flooded the room, not one reaction was being visible on his face. Just his chiseled and controlled expression.

“You want to greet someone home?” The prince asked slowly, eyeing her from where he was sitting comfortably.

“Yes, your grace.”

She could see him lick his slim lips as he leaned back slowly, taking all his time whilst the undisturbed silence felt like an icy rain of needles on her back.

“You’re dismissed for the evening.” Loki suddenly stated with a depreciative wave of his hand.

The young woman breathed out the air she’s been holding in relief. Her throat was aching from the tension she was withholding but she dropped her curtsy as graciously as possible. “Thank you, your highness.”

Another dismissive wave that showed her to the door which she almost ran after. Quickly she left, making her way downstairs again with a heart that flattered in elation. It was done. _She actually made him dismiss her!_

The light cloth of her dark green dress flew around her long legs as she hurried down the hallway, half running but always forcing herself to slow down. She didn’t mean to trip and kill herself over this now, then everything would have been for nothing. The irony somehow made her smile. Oh, her upcoming future might become be a living hell, but it was limited. It already was anyway, she won’t take that anymore.

Almost colliding with other servants and armed guards she spurted through the great hall that was still filled with some people, but she could see that by now the entire royal family had withdrawn. She left through one of the side exits to reach her destination faster. As the girl could spot the decent but nicely formed door frame to the spacious balcony she slowed down, forcing her breath to a more steadily one as she strode down the corridor with wide steps.

The palace had many balconies, the royal chambers upstairs had their private ones, in the back of the palace there were several very wide ones that had their own paths down to the gardens. This was a rather big one at the side to the main hall, there was no way down for it was simply a platform. Not that gigantic, but beautifully covered in flowers by this time of the year. Its handrail was delicate and golden, some tables and chairs were placed outside, mainly used by the ladies and lords from the court. But now Tolren was sitting in one of them.

Saryn’s eyes started to fill up with tears as she exceeded the hallway and strode over to him, again falling back into a running motion. The sturdy soldier just had time to stand up with a smile until she literally jumped into him. She couldn’t believe the relief she felt as big, soft hands grabbed her waist and pushed her up like a child, whirling her half around. To prevent herself from sobbing she leaned down in his careful grip, placing a kiss on his bearded lips which he immediately answered. The kiss felt strange, there was nothing demanding from him, nothing intimidating, his lips were fuller than Loki’s, the beard strange.

“I missed you…” She breathed quietly in order to stop thinking about the prince and the man that held her smiled at her widely as he placed her feet on the stone floor again.

“I missed you too. I wonder how I earned myself a kiss?” Tolren looked down at her, his eyes filled with surprise.

“I-I just really missed you.” A metal taste emerged in her mouth and her voice suddenly grew very quiet, her throat was sore as if she had screamed too much. “I… We need to talk.”

The soldier let go of her small hand he’d been holding since putting her down and eyed her, for a moment she wasn’t sure whether his gaze had something asking in it or rather baffled. “You’re dressed like a royal servant, I’m sure there’s a lot to tell.”

“There is.” Saryn swallowed and rubbed her upper arms briefly, leaving her arms around her chest. “A… lot happened lately.”

“Who are you serving?”

A cold feeling emerged from her heard, spreading slowly through her body as she said his name. “Loki”

Tolren shot her a surprised look. “Wha-“

“Listen,” She interrupted him more and more unsure of what to say. “I know I haven’t exactly acted as I should have, I-I know that I often didn’t show you how much I cared for you.” The young woman forced herself to smile despite the fact that she couldn’t feel the slightest for him, even after everything Loki had done to her. “You know how bad I am with… with feelings and expressing them. I’ve been an idiot. And recently… recently I came to realize, t-that I would love nothing more than to… accept your proposal. I-If it’s still prevailing.”

The man still looked at her rather stunned than anything else, more than just confused. “You want to marry me?”

“Yes” She swallowed. “I-If that is still what you want of course.”

The soldier chuckled quietly at her words and suddenly pulled her closer. Before she knew what was happening he had embraced her gently with his strong arms, kissing her deeply. Saryn winced slightly but forced herself not to push him away. Instead she closed her eyes and tried her best to answer his affections as his hands held her firmly, but didn’t hurt her. He tasted strange, so strange. His beard was tickling her cheeks and chin, all the way down her throat as he placed rather prosy kisses on her lips.

The young woman broke the kiss and took it a deep breath. “T-There is some more I need to tell you before you actually accept my-“

Again he kissed her, holding her tightly against his strong chest. Her slender fingers clawed into his heavy armor as once again his beard was all over her. He was kissing her as if he was drowning and her mouth offered that last breath of air he could ever take. But no matter how passionate he’d touch her, she didn’t quite feel anything. There was him, and that was it.

Saryn pushed him away just enough to speak with trembling lips. “L-Listen, there is a lot more to know.”

“What else would I possibly want to know now?” He asked, still smiling down at her.

At the thought of kissing him again a shudder crawled up her spine and somehow she hated herself for it. He was so sweet, he’s always been so kind to her and nothing but that, and still she couldn’t get herself to love him even the slightest.”

“It’s about Loki he-“

“Ah, you’ll be dismissed of your service, he won’t mind.”

The thoughts were whirling in her head as she pushed against him to prevent him from kissing her again. “ _That_ … would actually be amazing. We should totally seize that opportunity right after the marriage but-“

“ _Marriage..._ ” Tolren whispered against her lips, kissing her again. “You know how long I waited for this?”

“I-I’m sorry.” She grabbed his strong arms around her waist that held her in place. “I still need to tell you kno-“

“I love you, Saryn.” Again her sentence was cut off by his lips catching hers. Desperately she answered his kiss, placing her shaking hands at his cheeks. Slowly she brushed over his thick but soft beard with his thumbs to calm him down. Briefly he withdrew. “Gods, I love you.”

Her lips trembled as she stared at him but gladly he didn’t expect an answer, again he kissed and pulled her closer. She barely managed to breathe the words “ _No… virgin…_ ” in between his affections.

Suddenly he pulled back a little bit and stared at her rather confused. “ _What_?”

She couldn’t resent him of his reaction. Her virginity had always been her main excuse to turn down any physical closeness to him. Now adrenaline rushed through her body as he looked at her openly surprised and somehow hurt.

“I-I didn’t want to.” Saryn bit her lip and forced the tears back by the thought of having to do the same for him she had to do for Loki nearly every day. “I didn’t want to! He-He forced me to! Please…” Slowly she placed her forehead on his strong chest, breathing in deeply as he didn’t answer. “I am sorry. I am so sorry. I feel horrible about it. I didn’t want him. He jus-“

“Loki?” The soldier breathed quietly, still holding her as stiff as a frozen board.

She simply nodded, her face hidden at his armor, begging he would just accept the fact.

“I…” Tolren pushed her a little away and looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something. “Did he hurt you?”

Oh, what did that moron believe how it happened!? She forced her anger down and shook her head. “That’s not important now, important is that you know that this is _not_ the reason I want to marry you.” Quickly she grabbed his face again, stroking his beard slowly as he looked at her. “I… You remember that day I ran into you the last time? Back then I said we’d talk later, I had no idea you’d leave for a trip. Back then I wasn’t even his servant, I didn’t even _know_ him. Remember?” Not even almost the truth but he’d buy it.

And he did. Slowly he nodded.

Saryn swallowed and continued stroking his cheeks softly. “I already wanted to tell you back _then_ , I _wanted_ to. But I couldn’t find you anymore after the feast. He _forced_ me to serve him after you were gone, I couldn’t do anything about it. Please, please let’s just forget about that… I didn’t want him. I _never_ wanted him. I want _you_.”

“I am not mad at you.” The soldier said quietly, placing his hands around her face just as well. Weakly she smiled as he kissed her again, holding her tight to his body. “I won’t let him hurt you again.”

“Tol-“

A deep, cold cough from the door behind her made the blood in her veins freeze instantly. Thousands of cold needles penetrated her skull as she turned her head rather wearily. She was sure her heart skipped a beat as her eyes met that bloodcurdling green of the prince’s as she saw him leaning there in the frame as if it was just some other lazy activity she randomly chose to go after. Oh no, this wasn’t random. This couldn’t be random.

Her fingers clung to the soldier in front of her, afraid he might let her go. She couldn’t but stare over to Loki who coughed again as if he’d done it by accident, then slowly licking his slim lips. “Oh I beg for forgiveness, I did not disturb any privacy, did I?”

The girl’s jaw trembled as badly as the rest of her body as she was absolutely unaware of speaking one word. He got her. But there was no way he got her. Didn’t matter. She would marry. She would marry Tolren. Hell. Her future was hell, and she had known that. But there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing…

“Come here, whore.” He purred deeply, pushing himself from the door frame and awaiting her just a few meters away, arms crossed before his chest.

Resigned Saryn let go of the soldier that only stood there, staring to the floor. He didn’t even _look_ at any of them. She shot him a help seeking look before turning around and making her way over to Loki, step after step as if she was a machine.

His slim lips curled as if in amusement as she stopped in front of him, staring up into his eyes as if he was the devil himself. Out of nowhere he suddenly grabbed her hand which sent another wave of shivers down her body. Slowly he raised the back of her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. “I dearly feel like expressing my felicitation, my love.”

It was as if an alarm went off in the back of her head as he called her that. She couldn’t but stare up to him frightened like she’s never been before. Not even after his threats to kill her. She could see how Tolren behind them stiffened even worse as he witnessed the scenario, but it was yet to get way worse.

Suddenly the grip around her fingers intensified and before she could have even tried to escape his grip, Loki had whirled her around and now pressed her back against his hard chest, holding her against him firmly with his left arm whilst his right remained free. The young woman tried to fight against his touch but there was no way of withdrawing even the slightest, his strength was too tremendous.

“Quiet” Loki purred against her ear, sending unintended shivers down her spine as she tried to twist in his grip. “We don’t want anybody to get hurt, do we?”

Light tears started to emerge in her eyes as she realized the severity of the situation. She was shaking in his hold, but the prince didn’t mind.

“Let go of h-“ Tolren’s voice was somehow dithering as he addressed the man behind her.

“That’s not quite the proper way to adress your prince, is it?” Loki asked coolly, suddenly kissing her throat teasingly. The young woman stirred in his grip, forced to look at the soldier in front of them. As he simply opened his mouth but no words came out the prince added: “Ah, you really want to stick your cock into her little cunt, don’t you?”

It suddenly felt as if an invisible hand crept around her throat and party her mouth, the squeeze was just hard enough to let her breathe, but there was no way of speaking with that little air to use. She couldn’t to any different than so stare at the man in front of her as Loki started kneading her breasts thoroughly with his free hand.

Tolren’s eyes went big as his face turned slightly read, he couldn’t take his eyes of the prince’s hand that slowly worked on their breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples through the dark green dress that by coincidence fit with his own clothes.

“I however can’t guarantee you that your cock will still fit in there, I widened her pretty badly already.” Loki smirked over to him, still kneading her breasts with a steady rhythm.

She could feel her cheeks burning and at least tried to shift her head a little so she didn’t have to look over to him whilst the man behind her did that to her.

“She’s a good choice for a wife, I can confirm first-handed how well she’ll be at sucking your cock.”

Saryn twisted again and tried to growl at least, but strangely any sound was completely muffled. There was not one sound emerging from her lips as she panted for air. The soldier’s face was hard to read, somehow he was shocked by what he was witnessing, at the other hand he was still staring at the strong fingers that took hold of her breasts.

“Ah… and you will simply _adore_ the sound she makes when she’s riding out her orgasms.” The prince kissed her throat again gently, still smirking over to where the other man was standing. “Assumed you can bring her that high. She likes it pretty rough.”

The monotony in his voice behind her ear was unbearable. Her breath grew heavier as he continued speaking that way, always placing cool kisses on her most sensitive spots, perfectly knowing what he was doing to her.

“Your grace, I-“ Tolren started drily, somehow quietly, before being interrupted again.

“You don’t believe me?” Suddenly she was dragged to the side a little bit and before she could even react Loki was pressing her chest and stomach down on one of the tables, holding her hands behind her back and she tried to wince away beneath him.

Desperately she raised her head and stared over to the soldier as Loki pressed his crotch against her ass from behind, making her feel his well-hidden semi hard member. Slowly he rubbed his hips on her and thrusted into her behind once, making her feel him even worse. The young woman couldn’t look up anymore, instead she placed her forehead on the table, sobbing softly as she tried to hide her shame. Suddenly she could feel him dragging up her dress. Her face burned as if a fire as lit right atop of it as the fresh air brushed over her bare ass.

“She’s so desperate for my touch she doesn’t even wear anything beneath.” He smacked her ass hardly.

A sharp but quiet cry escaped her throat as a pain like hundreds of needles crawled over her sensitive skin. She could literally hear the grin that must grace his chiseled face. Frustrated she forced her head up despite the effort and stared at Tolren, begging him mentally to just leave. But his eyes were not glued on her face.

Again Loki smacked her which made her groan quietly in discomfort, he chuckled at her tries to escape. “I could take her right now, right here, and there’s nothing you could do against it.”

The soldier cleared his throat, his voice didn’t quite sound like any self-esteem at the moment. “Rape is still considered a crime, not matter who commits it, your grace.”

“Rape?” Loki lowered his hand and suddenly she could feel his long fingers encircling her clit. She stiffened like a board but there was nothing she could do against it. “Who spoke of rape?” The prince’s voice was soft as if he was educating a child as he suddenly pushed one of his slender fingers into her, drawing a loud gasp from the woman beneath him. “It is my daily pleasure hearing my name falling from her lips in ecstasy while I take her.” Slowly he started to pump in and out of her and to her own horror she could just feel how wet she was.

Saryn bit down her lip forcefully until she could taste blood, but she couldn’t maintain her unaffected appearance quite longer as he suddenly added a second finger, forcing a deep moan from her.

“Does that sound like violation? I wonder…” The prince chuckled in the end, penetrating her core quicker.

The young woman’s knees shook and wouldn’t have carried her anymore if it wasn’t for the table she was lying on. The invisible grip around her throat was still present and suddenly intensified, turning her head to Tolren against her will. She couldn’t but stare into his eyes, groaning even though she tried to stay quiet as the man behind her went on with his humiliation.

“Ah, but you’ll have time enough to discover her little peculiarities.” Loki added coolly, scissoring his fingers inside her which made her arch her back. Briefly she could catch a glimpse of his smirk before sinking down again, biting down her already sore lips. “I of course would prefer you not to touch my little plaything until your marriage since she is a royal servant. I still got a few fantasies left I’d love to see her in.” The prince looked at the soldier almost apologizing, if it wasn’t for the smile.

Tolren’s face was completely red by now, his eyes sprung between the hand that fingered her and the downright sadistic smile across his face. She begged in her head he would do something, say something. No matter how it would end, he had to _do_ something! He had promised to not let Loki hurt her anymore! He could at least try!

The young woman’s breath hitched as the tips of his fingers stretched her insides. Her clit was throbbing as he pounded into her even quicker, drawing more high pitched moans from her lips no matter how hard she tried to hold them. Curling his fingers deep inside of her and rubbing just over her sweet spot like this made her toes curl in her light shoes. She clenched her fingers to fists as his movements pushed her closer to a climax with every second that passed.

Suddenly his movements stopped which made her whimper quietly. “Oh dear, I forgot I interrupted the both of you. You accept her offer, don’t you? Otherwise the poor girl won’t ever again find a man, I need to say not everyone is set on marrying a slut like her.”

Saryn wriggled about on the table but her voice failed as she tried to scream at him, but he was nevertheless holding her down firmly, his fingers still buried deeply inside her, just not moving. Her core was throbbing and she swallowed despite her dry throat.

“I-“

“We don’t long for anyone to come to harm over this, am I right?” Loki interrupted the poor soldier again as he’d just started a sentence. Again a light but malicious smirk crept across his lips, breaking the final barrier the man had.

“No.” Tolren answered quietly, looking away from her.

The young woman protested against his approval and tried to fight the prince’s grip on her, but by now her strength left her completely. She breathed heavily, unable to speak do to the firm squeeze around her slender throat.

“You do _not_ wish to accept her offer?”

“No”

She tried to scream against the invisible restrain but no sound emerged from her lips.

“Very well.” Loki smiled at the soldier and removed his fingers from her wet core, wiping them clean with the fabric of her dress. It left her behind with a strangely empty feeling, aching for more despite her rationality. “Then I suggest you keep your distance to my personal whore.” His voice somehow dropped in its temperature towards the end and the last glimpse she could catch of Tolren was him backing away slightly, putting his head down as if he was ashamed of his decision. With that re strode from her view, leaving the prince and her alone at the balcony.

Suddenly the grip around her throat and arms was gone. Deeply she panted for air, tears of anger emerging in her eyes. But it wasn’t a sob that came from her lips, but a downright raging scream as she turned around and raised her hand to slap the prince right across the face.

But just before she reached him he caught her slender wrist and turned it to an unbearable angle. Saryn let out a high pitched scream and stumbled over her own feet, falling onto her knees before him but he didn’t let go of her wrist yet. With tears filling her eyes she looked up forming a quiet _Why?_ with her lips.

Loki laughed quietly suddenly pulled her up again. “ _Why_?” Quickly he put both of her hands into his right one, holding her close as he whispered into her ear: “Because I promised to torture you slowly, I promised to tear you apart piece by piece until there is nothing left of you. And I haven’t even gotten quite started yet, whore.”

A shiver crawled up her spine as she tried to wrestle herself free. “You dismissed me! You _have_ dismissed me!” Saryn jolted his hands, half crying. “Let go! Let go! LET GO!”

“I think” He growled deeply, scaring her down until it reached her bones as he started dragging her back inside. “I have changed my mind about dismissing you for today, whore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for updating so late, I had so much to do and lately just couldn't get myself into the mood to write. I am unsure of this chapter AS ALWAYS so please tell me what you think, I hope you like it though.


	16. ... not the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation

_A shiver crawled up her spine as she tried to wrestle herself free. “You dismissed me! You_ _have_ _dismissed me!” Saryn jolted his hands, half crying. “Let go! Let go! LET GO!”_

_“I think” He growled deeply, scaring her down until it reached her bones as he started dragging her back inside. “I have changed my mind about dismissing you for today, whore.”_

*******

Her vision was like a blurry screen of a window that hasn’t been cleaned properly as she stumbled in the prince’s grip. Her mind was an endless whirl, the only thing she could think of in that very moment is how unreal it was. She could simply lay back and watch the show, which was how it felt being pulled through the hallways. Her thoughts were clear, her emotions made actual _sense_ ; it was as if she wasn’t playing her part in all of this. But as she was dragged over that threshold to his private chambers and heard the door fall shut behind her the survival instinct came back.

Within a slit second adrenaline rushed through her veins, clearing her vision slightly as she spun around. She tried to fight her way past the tall man in front of her. Saryn crashed right into his broad and hard chest and tried to push him away from the doorframe, but he simply shoved her back. Again, and again. She ran against him one last time before he pushed her back so severely that she fell over the small table in the middle of the room.

The young woman cried out in pain and frustration as the back of her head hit der floor and everything seemed to take a strangely black color from one moment to the other. With trembling arms she tried to push herself up and cramped her fingers into the soft fabric of the divan, then she embraced her head. Every heart beat sent a wave of utter agony through her skull and she didn’t have the strength to try again for an escape, instead she simply looked up to him as Lokis black boots came to rest in front of her, his face was only hardly recognizably through the haze of tears over her eyes.

“Your impudence never fails to surprise me.” He growled; his voice sharp as razor blades as he looked down on her.

Saryn panted for air, the pain in her head still as present as in the second her skull hit the stone floor. She bit down her lip forcefully and tried to pull herself up into a standing position. Slowly and deridingly he placed his boot on her stomach and shoved her back so she fell again. She tried hard to catch her breath as she slipped a little backwards, her head knocking into all those little lines in between the big, gray stones.

Suddenly she could her herself chuckling, almost laughing as she rolled onto her stomach with shaking hands. Tears filled her eyes in panic as she slowly tried to push herself up again but no matter what she did, she couldn’t but laugh despite her rising panic as she saw the prince approaching her again. “I-I need to thank you somehow.” She swallowed but still chuckled as she dried her tears with the palm of her hand. “If it wasn’t for you and your loathsome nature I would have spent a _lifetime_ believing you’re the _best_ that could ever _happen_ to _any_ woman in this palace.”

He kicked her again so she fell onto her back.

The young woman gasped even though it didn’t hurt that badly, her trembling fingers scratched over the stone beneath her in order to catch a grip of something. Anything. _Anything_ to help her.

“Is the pathetic little girl trying to break out of her shell?” Loki purred deeply as he towered above her, her hip in between his boots so she couldn’t move. She panted for air, tears filling her eyes so severely now that they simply started to stream down her face, marking a path as if snails would have crawled over her sensitive skin. And so it felt like.

She couldn’t find the strength to shout the words at him she wanted to, instead she simply lay there, staring up to him in fear of her life. But strangely her instinct to flee had already become much stronger than any rationality.

As she tried again to wrestle herself free Loki suddenly dropped onto his knees above her, catching her wrists in his strong hands and pinning her down against the cold floor. She threw her head to the side as he leaned down, his lips only a fingerbreadth away from her ear.

“I already promised you a certain death, you remember?” His voice was smooth like velvet as he held her down with little effort.

Saryn pressed her lips together but nodded her head as the prince above her clicked his tongue in impatience. She swallowed the last bit of her fear down and glared up to him. “I doubt that your men raping me could be any worse than serving you for a day.”

He smiled coolly, for a brief moment she had the feeling as if she had caught a strange glimpse of crimson in them, a strange intense red that seemed to glow deep down in them and that revived her anguish.

“I fear” Loki said softly, almost compelling. “I have to change my intentions slightly.”

The young woman stared up to him, shaking in his grip. Suddenly, before she could even blink, he’d pulled her up with him and whirled her around. Suddenly her face was pressed into the soft seating of the divan, both her wrists held tightly together by one of his. She tried to fight his grip but there was no way of even winning the slightest space.

She could feel his free hand at her waist and tried to pull away in anger. But he didn’t open her dress, instead the golden plate around her midriff suddenly started to vibrate, stronger and stronger until she felt as if hot needles were penetrating her skin. She screaming atop of her lungs into one of the decorative pillows as she was sure he was cutting her apart, piece by piece, but the pain ended as rapidly as it had started.

Her face was smeared with tears as she looked down and gasped at the dress. The cloth was still the same, but every golden ornament had been replaced by shining silver now, the pattern was completely different, not the signs of a royal servant anymore. Instead two snakes embraced her waist now, rearing up and hissing against each other in front of her stomach. Fine lines of silver yarn gave the dress an amazing look. It still was his personal sign, a sign his wife would wear or slaves, people that belong to him and him alone. The young woman tried to revolt but he was not letting go of her the slightest.

Instead Loki leaned down, pressing her fragile body into the divan as he growled into her ear. “Tomorrow you will bring me everything you possess. If I find a dress, a shoe or that ugly hair pin you’re wearing I’ll have you eat it.”

“… not your… slave!” She hissed into the pillow.

The prince chuckled drily. “You can continue and try to make yourself believe that, whore.”

Saryn panted for air in his grip and suddenly her limbs grew numb and a soft sob left her lips. She’s never before felt as hopeless as in that very moment. Not when he forced her to please him, not when he shoved her around, not even when he raped her. She simply cried into the pillow and remained in her cowering position after the prince stepped back. She had no idea what he was doing, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to close her eyes and die. Just never wake up again.

“Come here, slut.” His voice was deep and commanding as he spoke.

The girl looked up unsure of what to do or feel. She was filled up with pure emptiness as she stared over to where the prince was standing at the other side of the table.

“On your knees of course.” His eyes were hard as she dried her face with trembling fingers and then started to crawl around the table to where he was standing.

She bit her lip but couldn’t hold back quiet sobs that shook her body as she came to rest in front of his tall figure. Suddenly she felt his hands on her head and winced slightly as he grabbed a fist full of her hair, turning her head in circles randomly as she was some dog he wanted to examine.

“That pathetic poltroon didn’t even _try_ to help you.”

She could seriously hear his smirk and clenched her fingers into fists.

“Where you so eager to spread your legs for that coward that you had to run searching for him right today?” Loki mocked her, pushing her head back slightly so she had to look up to him. And there it was: The scornful grin. “So eager to see that hairy face eating out your cunt?”

The young woman bit her lip in discomfort and lowered her gaze. She couldn’t take those shining, green eyes anymore that looked right through her. The mere thought of Tolren touching her was bad enough to make her shiver.

“Give me your hands.” He suddenly commanded.

Saryn looked up to him startled but didn’t dare to disobey him. Slowly she raised her shaking arms above her head and the prince grabbed both of her wrists. Out of nowhere a tickling sensation started that grew worse and worse started to emerge from beneath his fingers. She bit her lips and winced away, but he held her tightly until a stinging pain rushed through her veins, nearly spitting her skull.

She screamed in agony but the sensation was gone before she had completely understood what had happened. Trembling she pressed her now free hands against her chest and sobbed quietly another time before she examined her wrists. A horrendous twist developed in her stomach as she saw two identical bracelets of silver, so tight around her flesh that she couldn’t even move them. Nothing to open them. No way of getting them off.

“Congratulations.” Loki chuckled, drawing her attention back to him. “You’re in debt until eternity from now on.”

She waited for her heart to drop even lower but there was nothing, no emotional outburst. No anger, no fear, simply frustration. She bit her lip and stared at her wrists. This was the most degrading mark he could have ever forced upon her, it didn’t identify her as a slave since the bracelets where silver and had the snakes on it, but it made clear who she belonged to. Who _owned_ her.

“Now kiss your king’s feet to demonstrate your gratitude.” He said coolly.

Saryn swallowed deeply and sank down until her forehead rested on his feet. With trembling lips she started to place kisses on both of his feet, kissing away those tears that fell down her face so he might not see them.

“What a _good_ little slut you are.” Loki’s hand suddenly clasped around her hair as she sat up again, pressing her face right onto his crotch.

The young woman looked up to him with glistering eyes that where still read from her former crying. She could feel him through the expensive cloth, _smell_ him.

“Put your hands behind your back.” He ordered.

She was too afraid to do anything different. But just as her hands were where he wanted them to be, a strange force pulled both of her wrists together. The silver clinked as if there were magnets in them that suddenly held her hands tightly together. She stared up to him, her face still nuzzled into his crotch.

“I don’t want to be your whore.” She sniveled weakly against his pants and her eyes started to fill up with tears again as she stared up to him from her humiliating pose.

“I can’t find words to describe my lack of interest.” Loki answered drily, suddenly he smiled down at her in a strange way and suddenly she wasn’t so sure anymore if he wouldn’t just rip her into pieces right there. “You don’t even know what you just had an incredible amount of bad luck running into me, do you?”

Well, of course it had been _bad luck_. The young woman bit her lips as he rubbed her cheeks over his semi hard member inside his pants, making sure she could feel him through the soft cloth.

“Your little friend sacrificed you.” He chuckled, obviously enjoying the view of her like this. A vicious smile crept over his thin lips, yet his eyes somehow remained calm.

She simply looked at him in confusion, her cheeks burning from the friction of his clothes.

The prince rolled his eyes slightly, holding her in place strongly, his voice almost bored as he spoke. “There was a girl who’s work you took over that specific day, a certain girl that knew exactly what would happen to you.”

Her mouth went dry from his words and a strange hollow feeling was crowding any real emotions out as she realized what he was talking about.

“Your little friend should have been the whore I take my anger out.” He smirked down at her. “But you’re _far_ more pleasant to look at.”

With that the grip around her hair suddenly intensified and she cried out in pain quietly as she was jerked up from the floor. Before she could improve her situation the slightest she had been pushed through the room, wrists still bound behind her back. He chased her through the room and suddenly pushed her face down onto his soft mattress, feet still on the floor he forced her to spread her legs.

Saryn didn’t fight him as she felt him pushing her dress up and as she heard him opening his pants, she simply stared into the pile of pillows before her. She bit her lip as she felt the tip of his cock rubbing over her most sensitive spot and hid her face in the blanket.

The grip around her hair was back, forcing her head up slightly. She was standing there in a horrible awkward position, trying to rest her upper body on the bed but he pulled her up forcefully, causing an uncomfortable pain in her upper back and neck. Her fingers clenched around themselves as he entered her with one well-placed thrust, pushing all air from her lungs instantly.

The young woman groaned quietly and tried to hide her face in the sheets whilst he held her in place like that, pounding into her still wet core from his teasing back on the balcony. This was the first time that she had the feeling he was rushing, normally he enjoyed tormenting her, he enjoyed making her feel horrible, but right now there was nothing, just him thrusting into her sporadically. That and his deep and quiet breathing right behind her.

The heat constantly built up inside her, the air grew heavy with alternations between her weak sobs and moans, her body covered in a thin veil of sweat. Her head hurt, his grip made her fall from before even worse, giving her the feeling as if he was hitting her with a hammer on the skull hardly every time he thrust into her.

Her breath grew heavier, still trembling from the tears in her eyes. Yet her mind was somehow hollow, she didn’t care. Thick and heavy tears fell down her cheeks as she blinked this time. Saryn swallowed and groaned as the prince’s thrusts grew even faster, the sound of his sweaty flesh clapping against hers the only way of measuring any time. So close, he brought her so close…

Suddenly he pulled her up and shoved her knees onto the bed, holding her slender figure with both of his hands now. She closed her eyes as he held her tight in the straight position, smirking against the side of her head.

“You are _mine_.” He breathed deeply, pounding into her to severely that it drew another cry from her lips. At the same time it sent thousands of shivers down her spine. “ _Mine_ alone, and you better remember that in future.”

The young woman took a trembling breath and swallowed as he suddenly stopped his penetrations, withdrawing but dragging her with him so she didn’t have time to react. Before she could have done anything about it she found herself on the hard stone floor on her knees and his the tip of his cock reaching the back of her throat.

Saryn looked up to him with wet eyes as he started thrusting into her mouth. She tried her best not to touch his gigantic manhood with her teeth. He didn’t mind about her, she could see that as she looked into his face now. His eyes were closed, the grip around her hair immensely tight. Breathing grew harder and harder and soon he stuffed his member inside her as far as possible, making her gag on his length.

As he felt her throat tighten around his manhood in panic he opened his eyes and smirked down at her briefly before she closed her own eyes. Her clit was throbbing from the former sensation, but this time he won’t care about her climax, and she knew that.

As his thrusts grew more and more violent he suddenly withdrew from her mouth, leaving her behind panting for air desperately. But instantly his free hand worked its way up and down his own cock right in front of her face and before she could have calmed her own breath she could hear him groan deeply. Just in time she closed her eyes again before his seed hit her right onto her cheek, then the middle of her face. Twice. And a smaller splash right down on her throat and cleavage.

Disgusted she simply knelt there, unable to focus or even say anything. She still was panting for air heavily as she heard Loki closing his pants again.

Her entire body was trembling severely as she finally looked up to him with wet eyes yet again, feeling how his seed slowly started to get tougher as it cooled down on her skin.

“Having my cock between your lips improves your face drastically.” He scorned, smirking down on her.

The young woman swallowed down the horrible taste in her mouth. She felt how her cheeks were burning in disgrace even after all those other things he had done to her.

“Repeat it for me, whore, what will you do tomorrow morning?”

She sniveled quietly and bit her lower lip as she stared at his boots. “I-I will bring you all my possessions, your grace.”

“Finally you seem to learn a little.” He breathed and stepped out of her view. “Now get lost.”

Saryn turned around on her knees desperately. “T-The cuffs…”

The prince licked his lips as he let himself fall into his big chair, spreading his legs widely and comfortably. “They might just open if you make it back to your room.”

Again her eyes filled up with tears because of utter frustration. He couldn’t possibly want her to stumble through the hallway like this, cuffed up, her dress out of place and his seed dripping from her face.

“If you take any longer I will call for guards.” He purred, reaching for his wine goblet he had standing there.

Fear rushed through her tormented body as she pushed herself up despite her weak knees. She breathed heavily and had the feeling as if her body was burning, with every trembling step towards the door she took she could feel just how wet she was from his penetrations before.

Just as she reached the door she realized how big of a problem the cuffs were. And worse: She could hear steps outside, servants for sure. She sniffed quietly and turned around, curtsying with shaking legs but avoiding any eye contact with the man that took obvious pleasure in watching her struggling.

Saryn closed her eyes and leaned forward, stepping away from the door a little so she could get a grip of the door knob, pushing it down and pulling the door with her as she took a few shaking steps forward. As she stepped out of the room she caught a brief glimpse of Loki’s amused smile, then she closed the door the same way she had opened it.

For a second or two she simply stood there, welcoming the silence. But she could hear them. She could hear people walk and run, it must be the last work from the feast… As quickly as possible she made her way down the hallway, trying to make her pose look like normal hands behind her back, holding her head down in case anybody crossed her way. Her own door knob was a problem though, she bit down her lip forcefully, her heart beating so strongly that she had the feeling her chest might be ripped open. Blood rushed through her ears, turning her cheeks crimson in shame as she struggled with the knob but finally made it in, kicking the door closed with her food.

Absolutely worn out she simply sank down onto the floor with her back to the door, pulling her knees to her chest and hiding her degraded face in her dress, sobbing quietly. She didn’t care as the bracelets around her wrists truly let go of each other, instead she simply hugged her legs and held them closer, trying to understand how in all nine realms this day could have gone wrong so severely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm insecure (again), it's so hot lately and I was writing all day, I'm afraid it's rushed or anything because I was nearly dying today in the heat. The worst? When you open your window at 3am to get some fresh air and outside it's just as hot as inside. I struggle with the sentences. Please tell me what you think...


	17. Occurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lokis point of view, some things clear up.

With light gratification he looked up as the group of young servants strode to both sides of the hallway as he strolled down the corridor. A light pressure weighed on his chest as normally when he somehow had the feeling of being too late. Loki took in a deep, settling breath as he knocked on his mother’s doors, entering the antechamber with the girl behind him. This was ridiculous, a simply useless nervousness, he was on time, just as always…

He left the door wide open and pushed the servant behind him from his mind as he crossed the spacious room, heading for the two widely opened glass doors that led outside to the balcony.

Frigga smiled at him brightly as she emerged from her place instantly, meeting him halfway. Dark shadows were lying beneath her bright eyes as he noticed with concern, but this thought was quickly pushed aside as she took his hand and hugged him tightly for a moment. “You will not ever be able to arrive on time, will you?”

“I’m pretty early.” He replied, placing a kiss on her head.

“ _That_ is _exactly_ what I am talking of.” The queen sighed and signaled her servants to bring the breakfast as they made their way outside together, sitting down.

“You look tired, mother.” Loki noted quietly as the servants stepped back to gather what was needed. “Is something on your mind?”

She simply shook her head, some of her dark blond, long curls falling around her face. “Nothing worth mentioning.”

He started to protest but grew quiet as Saryn stepped beside him and placed the dishes she was carrying on the table in front of him. Briefly he examined her but she held her gaze down as usually, her hands shook slightly as she followed the orders given to her. As she stepped aside again he could see how she desperately tried to hide the bracelets around her wrists. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Are you sure?” He replied softly, returning his eyes back to her.

Frigga laughed quietly and took one of the goblets from her own servants and filled it with water. “If you truly wish to sit down with me and talk about everything that occupies my mind…”

He raised both his hands in defense and leaned back as a warm breeze of wind breathed over the big balcony. As both his mother’s servants left the room he waved Saryn outside as well.

“You’re dismissed for today.” He added. The girl looked at him in utter surprise and curtsied, still holding her wrists so nobody might see them, and then she left. The last days she’s walked as if the ground beneath her was of feathers and she might fall through if she took a serious step.

A comforting and dearly welcome silence lingered between them as they started eating. It had been a long time since they’ve last had the chance to simply sit down and enjoy the morning before the rest of the palace would wake up.

“Yesterday night we’ve received a message from Vanaheim.” Frigga suddenly said softly.

His eyes shot up and a just too well known pain started to cramp around his throat. He looked down again, focusing on the food in front of him. “Anything of importance?”

“You can read it yourself if you wan-“

“Please, mother.” Loki looked up again briefly and sighed. “If you could sum it up, I’d be grateful.”

For a few moments there was nothing before she spoke again, slowly. “The king and queen of the realm stated an excuse in Sigyn’s name. That was all.”

He chuckled cheerlessly. “That changes it all I suppose.”

With every bite he took he gulped down more of the anger inside him and forced himself to breathe evenly. This was ridiculous, he shouldn’t feel that way anymore.

“Loki…” She sighed, stopping him from digging deeper in his dish and looking up instead against his own will. “The girl shouldn’t be the center of your anger.”

For a moment he looked at her in confusion until he realized that she spoke of Saryn. A lump developed in his throat, almost cutting him off air as he looked across the table.

He took in a deep breath despite the pain and cleared his throat slightly. “I need to apologize for what happened on that balcony…”

“It’s not what happened on that balcony.” Frigga looked at him rather sad even though he knew there was a deep anger hiding behind those eyes. Instantly he felt like a child again, a child that screwed something up _horribly_. “Even though it definitely is another point to apologize for.”

 “Another?” Loki tried to hold his emotionless façade up but he knew that she could look past that without any kind of effort.

“I can see the resemblance.” His mother stated rather coolly, still giving him that look that made him feel horribly just by thinking about it. “When I first saw her I was surprised, she’s rather beautiful.”

“She is.”

“But there’s no reason to punish her for something she’s never committed.” She leaned forward in her chair and he tried to avoid her clear eyes by focusing on his food again. “I know how you’re feeling, sweetheart.”

He took a deep breath without looking at her, his voice had something sarcastic in it without him intending it. “Do you?” He still didn’t look up, now clenching his fingers around the fork in his hand even worse. “She openly disported herself over that letter she wrote, she _mortified_ me in front of their entire court, she ev-“

“The servant girl looks a lot like her.” Frigga interrupted him, making him fall to silence despite the softness of her voice. “That’s no reason to torture her like that.”

Just as he’d thought the lump in his throat would disappear again it came up again, squeezing painfully as he stared at her from across the table. She knew it all, of course she knew it all…

Slowly Loki swallowed to calm the heat inside of him. “If you knew, why didn’t you release her from her duties immediately?”

“That would not root out the issue, would it?” The queen gave him that sad, tormented smile again that made his heart clench, partly in anger against himself.

“So instead of interfering, you preferred to just watch from afar? How wise.” He said bitterly.

“Loki, I want to help you. But I can’t if you won’t let me.”

He simply growled quietly and forced both women from his mind, the one that made fun of him and the one he chose to suffer for it. But the conscience roused by his mother kept making its way back into his thoughts as they continued eating quietly. But now the silence didn’t quite feel like their comfortable way of sitting together, it felt like a blanket that muffled every sound beneath it. The conversation had pretty much killed his appetite.

He sighed and pushed the plate away a little, swallowing the last piece of the cake. For the first time he wondered when he’d first had them in his breakfast, must have been the day when Saryn had brought him those big flowers. Right, the day he followed her disguised as Thor…

“Why didn’t you release her from her duties?” He asked again, not facing his mother. Instead he stared at the almost empty plate in front of him.

She obviously looked at him but he tried to ignore that for the moment. “You would have found somebody else to take your anger out at.”

“Then why didn’t you take my right to have a personal servant, or any servants at all?”

“That wouldn’t have helped you.” She leaned forward on the table and rested one of her small, petite hands on his bigger, clenched one, forcing him to look up into her eyes that could see down deep into his soul.

But he felt too miserably feeling her touch him ever so gently. Quickly he pulled his hands away and rested them in his lab. “Neither does talking about it.”

The smile that appeared on her face was something so sad that he had the feeling of drowning for a second. “You put me to shame with your actions, me and everything I see in you.”

Her words hurt more than he wanted to admit to himself.  It felt like an instant freeze to his heart which was quickly burned away by anger and hate, how could he have gone that far? Again he had the feeling of being a child again, a child that had gladly done something horribly bad and known it all the time. And now he was being scolded for it by somebody that knew it all the time.

“I want you to live with yourself.” She added softly, rising from her chair and flattening wrinkles in her dress. “But the way you’re going isn’t the right one.”

“I know.” Loki answered drily. Quickly he stood up as well, making his way back inside again as he realized how late it has become. They needed to attend that council meeting after all… Why his father still wanted the meetings was a mystery to him. Thor got whatever he wanted anyway, regardless of any rationality or simply _intelligence_ …

Just as he reached out for the door he could feel his mother take his other hand, forcing him around again with her gentle touch. He wanted nothing more than to back away, he still felt like some child and the fact that he was much bigger than her didn’t help him against that soft authority.

But before he could do anything like this she linked her arm with him, holding him close. “Are you ready?”

He sighed and opened the door. “Ready to see rational facts bouncing off mere ignorance? As always.”

A smile tugged the corner of Frigga’s mouth as they made their way through the hallway, downstairs to the throne room. They passed several servants and he prayed quietly that he won’t see Saryn anywhere around here. Most likely she was upstairs, hiding in her room. But his conscience destroyed any kind of satisfaction he expected to feel. Somehow the power his mother had over him angered him, but she was right after all. Was she not?

As they reached the wide room behind the throne room she stopped him for a moment as he wanted to reach out for the knob, turning him towards her softly. “Promise me you’ll try.”

Loki smirked at her for a second mischievously. “I can’t promise anything when discussing battle plans with Thor.”

She gave him a soft push but pulled him back again, stroking his hand slowly with her thumb. Immediately he felt himself relax and sighed, he couldn’t be angry around her. Just as he turned again and reached for the door, taking in a deep breath in order to prepare himself for a meeting where the loudest family member would win and logic didn’t matter the slightest. He briefly looked back at Frigga.

“I promise.”

*******

Slowly Saryn ambled through the gigantic shelves, the sensitive tips of her fingers stroking over the cover of the books. Some were old and their leather soft, others were embraced by strong, hard leather, other’s even by fabric. This was the first time for months that she had the possibility of simply walking through the library without anything occupying her mind. Or let’s say the first time she wasn’t here fetching anything for Loki…

It still was a mystery to her why he had dismissed her for the entire day. She had known since yesterday that he had planned on having his breakfast with the queen, afterwards they would attend a council meeting, but she’d expected to wait outside as always. He never took her inside with him, as curious as she was, she knew just too well that he’d never consider even taking her inside that room. She sighed, the only thing that might make her life interesting now would clearly never happen.

Curiously she stroked over the soft cover of a book whose title was written in the ornamental letters of the elfish language. Ngh, what would she give to understand that… All the books she could read, all the possibilities she would have! Loki knew the language, that one and many others as she knew from the books he was reading. But she’d never have enough time to study whilst being assigned to him… Yet she pulled one of the books out of the shelves. Maybe if she found one edition of a story in elfish and one in her own language she might get a clue of it?

Briefly she thumbed through the pages, admiring the mere look of the letters before sighing again and pushing it back into its place. But not today, she’d spent half the day in here anyway and she needed to fetch new ointments from Karön… She was in debt until her death anyway by now, so who cared? Her father could pay off everything, that’ll be a good reminder of what he forced her to go through by sending her here.

The young woman knew the fastest way to the healers way too well by now, but since she was obviously a royal servant now she at least didn’t have to wait in line. So it took her not even five minutes until she was well isolated with the young healer behind a curtain.

Before she could actually tell the woman of what she needed she had already taken her hands, examining the silver bracelets around her slender wrists rather confused. “What are _these_? Has Loki done that?”

“A new way of him to show me off.” She said coolly and pressed her hands against her chest tightly. She took in a deep, settling breath to calm her heart down. “How… did the last pregnancy test go?”

“Negative.” Karön smiled at her sadly. “You need more ointments I suppose?”

The young woman simply nodded and waited for the healer to fetch everything. As nice as she was, some part deep inside her was jealous. Not envious. Jealous. She wanted to leave too.

“How bad are the bruises?”

Saryn waved the question away, a negative trait she must have picked up from Loki but she didn’t care about being nice right now, and examined the different shelves beside her. Actually it wasn’t so bad this time, she only had a few bruises around her hips and one at her shoulder from the last time he had touched her. She didn’t bruise that easily normally, somehow she got the feeling that he enjoyed seeing imprints of his fingers on her… Gladly the bruises healed rather fast. She embraced her waist with her arms and swallowed despite her sore throat.

“Karön” She said quietly as she heard the other young woman behind her finish up. “Can you be honest with me?”

“Of course.”

“Why did Frigga dismiss you of your former duties?” She turned around and leaned against the shelf with her shoulders.

“Because I asked her too. Do you want this one too?” She held up a small, dark bottle.

The girl nodded and watched her from where she stood, not satisfied yet. “Last time I was here you told me… he never touched you.”

“No, but he intended to.” Karön answered, pushing all the glasses and bottles into a thin bag of cloth to make them transportable. “I talked to her and she released me from my work for him.”

“I did so too.” She answered, her heart heavy as she stepped forward, reaching for the bag thankfully. “Why wouldn’t she do the same for me?” By now it was pretty clear to her that there was no real reason Frigga couldn’t have canceled her contract… She simply didn’t _want_ to.

“I don’t know.” The other woman answered, giving her an unsure look. “Do… you want to check for pregnancy again?”

Saryn opened her mouth but shut it again, she simply shook her head. What did that actually help her? The chances for her kind to get pregnant were really low and even if it happened, what could she do? Aborting children was illegal, she’d had to deal with it anyway. It felt as if her stomach twisted inside her, almost making her throw up. _A child from Loki_. She would live in a constant love and hate for her own flesh, even worse than she was thinking of herself by now.

She thanked Karön quietly and left the section without any other word, making her way up to her room again. She’d treat the last bruises she had, she remembered just in the morning that as she’d checked there had been clear imprints of his fingers around her hips… Since he’d first raped her she’d never really gotten rid of the feeling of his touch completely. But not seeing the bruises his abuse caused was better. Daily she was forcing herself to take care of her body, to wash herself properly. He might think of her as cheap and perhaps even ugly, but she wanted to build up her own self-esteem again.

A laughter from another corridor disturbed her plans in walking straight upstairs to deposit the just received ointments. Her heart skipped a beat or two as the laughter echoed through the hallway again and she stopped, forcing the heat down that started to form a lump in her throat. Timila.

Somehow she wanted to simply ignore the voice of her former friend, but she couldn’t. Saryn found herself follow the laughter of joy back down the hallway and into another, smaller one. There was a chance that Loki had lied, he was known for playing his tricks on people, wasn’t he? But as much as she wanted to tell herself that she preferred getting rid of this childish naiveté that was ruling her senses. This had to stop.

Her sins hadn’t played a prank on her and she frowned as her bright, blue eyes came to rest on the servant girl. She was standing with her back to her, deeply engaged in her conversation with two other girls. The young woman stopped a few feet behind her former friend and cleared her throat drily to draw their attention to her.

The two other girls eyed her almost scared for they didn’t know her, Timila turned around rather surprised and eventually even smiled at her. “Saryn!”

“ _Leave_.” The young woman said coolly, addressing the other two young girls that looked at each other for a moment after they eyed her appearance. Then they took their leave.

The dark haired woman’s smile dropped slightly but she tried to maintain it. “There’s no reason to be so rude.”

“I don’t know.” Saryn answered bitterly, clenching her fingers around the bundle in her arms. “ _You_ tell me.”

“What am I supposed to tell yo-“

“The day you called in sick.” She interrupted the servant. “The day you asked me to help out with your chores. You weren’t ill that day, were you?”

One of her dark eyebrows rose. “What possible reason would I’ve had to stay at home? Are you accusing me of laziness?”

“I don’t care about your laziness.” Saryn growled. “But you tell me of your reason for there must be one, one that’s linked to Loki obviously.”

Out of nowhere the dark haired woman laughed quietly, drawing her head back slightly. “Oh dear, he must have been in a world-shattering mood that day.”

Rather startled she looked at her former friend and her mouth went dry. “So what he said was true?”

“Depends on what he’s said.” Timila chuckled.

“When you talked of him as an excellent lover” She stated bitterly, her heart dropping even lower but filling up with a great amount of anger by now. “you didn’t speak of rumors. You’ve slept with him.”

The other woman rolled her eyes obviously scornfully now. “You’re such a naïve child, Saryn. Of course I have, he’s a _prince_. A quite well equipped one too.” She laughed quietly. “But you should know that by now, don’t you?”

She clenched her fingers around the bad even worse, glaring in her former friend’s eyes. “You knew just perfectly what he’d do to me.”

“Now don’t be such a bitch.” Timila rolled her eyes another time. “Always need to pretend you’re different aren’t you? You can’t just accept how much you love his attention, just _look_ at you. You’re the _personification_ of a royal _whore_.”

The slap surprised not only the dark haired servant whose cheek was struck by it but Saryn as well. The other woman staggered for a moment as her head flew to the side out of nowhere but she caught herself up by  resting against the wall.

Frowning she stepped closer, her bright eyes piercing into the girl she’s called her friends just a few days ago. “You didn’t just know what he’d do to me, you even played the unknowing friend. You literally sacrificed me because you were _afraid_.” She clenched her slender fingers into fists, feeling the silver bracelets around her wrists as she did so. “ _You_ are the whore, you’ve slept with him and enjoyed it, and as you didn’t feel like being his toy anymore you just selected a random friend to take your place!”

The servant girl was still taken aback by the slap and made half a step backwards, pressing her hand against her cheek as she glared back. But that smug smile was definitely gone. “Harsh words from someone that’s sucking a prince’s cock on a daily base.”

“You know what.” Saryn answered coolly, poking the other woman into the chest with her long index finger, shoving her even further back despite the pain in caused in her hand. “Every time he hurts me I can think of who is responsible for me ending up there: _You_. And every time I’ll think about how I can make them cut your weekly payment. Talking to other servants and laughing in a side corridor, not very welcomed by the royal family during your shift.”

The other young woman took a startled step back and frowned back at her, pursing her lips. “You definitely are the perfect match for him, a perfect _whore_ for his _majesty_.” With that she simply turned around and started walking down the hallway.

Saryn clenched her hands into fists again and turned on her heels, striding into the other direction. Her body felt as if countless ants were beneath her skin, trying to ease their way outside of her with their pincers. It wasn't until she nearly jumped the stairs up that she realized how badly her cheeks burned. This was like the last thing she’d ever imagined. There were so few people to trust anyway, and she’d dearly enjoyed Timila’s company over the past years…

She gulped down the lump in her throat and threw the door behind her shut as she entered her chamber again, throwing the bad onto her bad, simply hoping the stupid bottles wouldn’t break. She was so sick of this naïve image that was following her, but she knew that there were reasons for this. By the gods, she had fucked up so severely with her try to get out of this through Tolren.

She screamed angrily and hit the wall with her fists in anguish again and again before resting her head against the cold stone, breathing in and out deeply. Then she cursed herself for the outburst as pain emerged from her now sore knuckles. What in the realm was she _doing_ …

Sleepily she pressed her forehead against the cold stone again and forced herself to continue breathing in and out slowly. She’d go and check on Loki’s chambers, she was dismissed from her daily service but she didn’t have time to clean up today. And he surely wouldn’t like that. If there was just a way she could decide for so she could get along with him… She knew that he didn’t want that. Being nice wasn’t one of his intentions.

*******

He felt as if he was walking on glass fragments as he climbed the stairs up, his long fingers wrapped around the hand railing at the side. This was ridiculous, downright _idiotic_. His father couldn’t possibly intend going back to help the Vanir troops _again_. There was simply no _rationality_ , not the slightest _gain_. This entire operation might have been a good idea some months ago when they first went to support the men there, but _now_ , after they’ve lost all the territory _again_!?

This might just take _weeks_ , perhaps even _months_. _Months_ of nothing than frustration. _Months_ in which nobody would listen to his plans again because the almighty Thor knew it all better because he could swing a _hammer_.

In heated anger he pushed the handle down and kicked the door to his chambers open just to bump into a fragile, dark green clothed girl. Startled but mostly surprised he caught a grip of her upper arm and whirled her around, pushing her into the wall behind her strongly. The impact drew a quiet but painful whimper from her full lips.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed, wrapping his hand around her thin throat instead to hold her in place better. Instantly her small hands were wrapped around his wrist as she stared up to him with those beautiful blue eyes, eyes that were drowned in fear, a fear that revived him as always. “ _What_ are you doing here, whore. Find your tongue!”

“I-I was cleaning up!” Her throat vibrated slightly beneath his strong hands as her fingers clasped around him stronger, he could feel her pant for air through his hand. “I-I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!”

Loki felt the anger built up inside him even worse at her light voice and squeezed stronger, making her curl her fingers in panic into the cloth around his arm. “I’ve dismissed you for today.” He hissed and leaned in closer. “That means I do _not_ want to be _bothered_ with your presence _all_ day, _understood_?”

He knew she tried to nod, but he held her in place too strongly she couldn’t even say a word. A smile crept across his lips as he watched her struggling for air, twisting in his grip. He held her there with so little effort, it was pathetic that she couldn’t even shove him away. And even if she wasn’t even closely to being a match, it was so delightful seeing that light die from those beautiful, bright eyes she stared up to him with.

And still, he knew she was scorning him deep down there. She was looking up to him in fear, but it wasn’t quite perfect yet, there was still resistance. Oh no, he wanted her down, he wanted her down right where her place was.

Long fingers still wrapped around her throat he pulled her with him a few steps. He could merely feel her trying to fight his grip, he was too angry for that. Strongly he pushed her back onto the table, letting go of her for a brief moment. Instantly Saryn coughed beneath him, it sounded sore and painful. Good.

Impatiently he bit down his lower lip and parted her knees, urging in between them with his hips. He could feel her small hands pushing against his chest and a deep growl escaped his lips as he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. He leaned down onto her, immerging into the softness of her golden hair. Deeply he breathed in the soft scent of her skin, pressing his lips against the side of her neck, inhaling her sweetness. Ah, she definitely had something sweet, just the smell of those hair were mesmerizing…

Loki could feel her quick, fearful panting beneath him as he pinned her down with his body. He could feel how her little heart beat as fast as the hooves of a horse might stamp into the solid ground when it was running. He could feel her stout breasts atop of that slender body pressing into him softly. He could feel not only her blood rushing but his own as well, he heard it in his ears, felt it…

He swallowed and pushed himself up again against his own will, still holding her wrists down. Her dark green dress was shoved up until her hips but he focused on her face as he withdrew slightly and to his own surprise he caught her looking at him, he’d expected she’d turn away and hide. Instead she was panting for air still, staring up to him with those big eyes.

“ _Get out of my chambers_.” He hissed, pushing himself away from the table. He could hear the door fall shut behind him over the blood rushing in his ears before he let himself fall atop of his bed, growling in frustration.

_I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As powerful as I want it to be or rather not? Hard to judge form my perspective. Please tell me how you like Loki's PoV!?


	18. Start of Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be two chapters like this, one time Saryn in Asgard, one time Loki in the camp and brief battle actions until he returns. It's a "recovery" for both of them, he's still trying to keep his promise though.

It was one of those days when she wasn’t sure anymore how long she could go on working. She hadn’t quite had a lot of days off as a kitchen maid, but she hadn’t had a single day off since she worked for Loki now, well, that one afternoon perhaps when he’d dismissed her. Saryn swallowed and pushed some of her golden hair back behind her ear as it fell in front of her face, blurring her vision as she placed the last of the heavy bags atop of the others. She was breathing heavily, briefly leaning onto the pile in front of her. He was leaving. He was actually leaving. All she knew were his orders though and small pieces of rumors she’d picked up from servants she’d met. Another trip to Vanaheim, and it might take him not only a few days, but weeks! She literally had something to look forward to! She would most likely be assigned to somebody else in the meantime, but it eased her heart knowing that she wouldn’t have to endure that glance for some time…

Mentioned glance stepped through the heavy door only minutes later. Briefly relief flooded her veins because she hadn’t been too slow before Loki had returned. Saryn pushed herself away from the pile of luggage as the prince stepped through the door and waited, unsure of what to do. He’d been strange lately, in a positive way. He’d pushed her around even harder than ever, a big bruise on her back was the freshest prove, but it was the worst he had done. She swallowed again, maybe he lost his interest. She dared to hope.

Her eyes followed Loki’s gesture as he signaled some servants that followed behind him to pick up the bags in order to carry them downstairs.

“You polished my armor?” He asked drily without looking at her, instead eying the transport that was going on. Making sure none of the servants dropped anything nor lost any pieces in their attempt to carry everything.

“Yes, your grace.” The young woman answered insecurely, grabbing her silver bracelets tight in discomfort as she started doing lately. She’d spent the entire morning polishing the pieces of metal as he’d told her, she was still unsure if she’d done it correctly. She was hoping.

“Then _go_ fetch it.” Now those cold emerald eyes lingered on her for a brief moment, reminding her of the bad mood their possessor was in.

Saryn set her body in motion resignedly. She wasn’t sure when exactly it had happened, but at some point the constant fear of Loki had forced her mind into a state where she didn’t care anymore. Her muscles were tense, her back ached and so did her head, it felt as if all the words he said oozed through a drape before reaching her ears. But she knew what he wanted.

With trembling fingers she picked up the first pieces, it was a good thing he wore light armor only. As she stepped closer to him she forced the other servants from her mind that were watching. She bit down her lip and stared into the strong yet slender chest in front of her, avoiding the prince’s eyes as she put the armor over his body, closing each of the filigree clasps carefully. Being that close to him reminded her yet again of his state, he was literally electrifying his ambience. She swallowed and focused so she didn’t mess up with the complexity of his armor before she sank onto her knees, arranging the cloth and metal around his legs. Fortunately he was wearing the boots already.

Instantly she pushed herself up, turned around wearily and reached for the fine cloth of the emerald cape that matched his eyes. She had to surround Loki in order to fasten it around his shoulders. All her actions didn’t draw the slightest motion from him, but she could feel his eyes burning through her like a cold spear.

Saryn shivered and stepped back to not be that close anymore. She took in a deep breath, her fingers clasping around the bracelets again. “Is there anything else, your grace?”

“Carry the rest downstairs.” He answered plainly, his voice disinterested and cold. She nodded, again considering the possibility of him forgetting her completely. But she knew it was just a moment, bitterly she pushed that thought away. Not important, for now she might get some rest from his torment.

Saryn followed his order, skillfully avoiding his path downstairs as he stepped through the door and she followed. The bag was heavy, but she made sure to not step into his direct eyesight. She’d perfected that skill over the last week, the quicker she followed his orders, the less she talked and the less he caught a direct glimpse of her, the less he shoved her around. A brief ache from her back reminded her of his mere strength, she’d crossed his way once only two days ago and his instant reflex had been to push her into the table so severely that not even the ointments had helped so far. The spot was dark and hurt with every step she took, but if she complained he’d only hit her again. Briefly she looked up, eyeing the back of his raven head in front of her. It was just a matter of time until he snapped truly, especially in a mood like this. And she was praying it happened on his trip and not back here at the palace where he could put it out on her…

The bag grew heavier and heavier in her arms and her back didn’t make things easier as she tried to keep up with the man’s long steps. His armor clicked lightly as the little metal pieces touched each other with every step he took, the rich green cape flew behind him as he made his way outside the main gate. But just as she was looking forward to leaving the bag and not seeing him again for days her heart dropped. The other servants were waiting outside in the sun, it was summer by now. She’d thought the warriors would mount their horses and take the luggage, but apparently not.

Saryn kept her eyes down as she followed behind the prince. She stared at the gigantic hooves of the dark horse he mounted. Its fur looked thick but soft, it had lighter spots within and she could feel its eased breathing, it was beautiful. But she didn’t dare to look up.

“You’ll see that everything is brought to the main gate.” Loki said coolly, she caught a light smirk of his as he spurred the horse so it walked past her. “We don’t want the horses to overwork themselves; they are important.”

The young woman stumbled out of his way and bit her lip in pain because of her back. Briefly she murmured an apology for blocking his way and stared after him then, forcing her body into motion. Degraded to be lower than his horse, it was kind of strange that it hurt her.

She signaled the other servants to come after them, there were many. They closed the gap to Loki’s horse and followed behind him, down the white stones of the palace, over the street and up the shining bridge.

Saryn stared at her feet as she stepped on the crystal like surface. It wasn’t quite smooth, it looked and felt just like millions of small pipes, fueled by light. She knew it was pure sunlight, the surface of the pipes broke it into all the colors she could see. It looked like magic, but it was science. To not lose herself in her fascination she looked up again and followed behind the prince.

She could feel the thundering of the other hooves before she saw the horses or even heard them. Thor and his warriors passed the servants on their right and did it so closely that one of the girls winced startled, dropping the bags she was carrying. Saryn stumbled out of their way, but by accident it was exactly Thor’s boot that hit her right in the back. She let bit down her lip as pain shot through her veins. She muffled the cry as she stumbled again and fell to her knees for a brief moment. She pressed the bag against her chest and looked up, her vision blurred by tears. She cursed herself mentally as she saw the horses trotting away. She could hear Thor’s deep voice laugh about something one of his warriors must have said. Not one of them looked back. Somehow she had hoped that Sif would, but of course not.

She pushed herself onto her feet as the other servants started to pass her, forcing one foot in front of the other, all the way outside the city. The sun was burning down onto her head and by the time the group had reached the outer gate she was covered in a thin veil of sweat, some strands of her hair stuck to her face and her head ached from the heat as she and the other servants finally stepped into the safety of the golden building. The horses were gone, the group hadn’t waited for them. She dropped the bag as ordered in front of the portal, holding her gaze down as she passed the tall guard that was dressed entirely in gold, Heimdall.

She’d always wanted to watch how it worked, had always wanted to understand the physics behind it. But of course she was shown to the door by the soldiers that were securing the area before the pile of bags was sent through the portal. Sometimes, in situations like this, she asked herself what exactly she’d expected. This time slower she made her way back to the palace, falling far behind the other servants but she didn’t care. She wasn’t assigned to anybody for today, everything ached with every step she took. Small tears of frustration emerged in her eyes, angrily she wiped them away.

She wasn’t allowed to learn, and she knew that. The best low born men could do was serving as average guards, they could die in battle but were not allowed to secure the palace. The best low born _women_ could do was most likely serving if even. She knew that by nature all people of Asgard could learn magic, but it was something restricted for royalty or very high born men only, the queen was the only woman she’d ever heard of using this kind of power. If anybody else tried to study it he or she would be punished by death. She wasn’t allowed to go to one of the schools for the high born children, she wasn’t allowed to marry somebody that was of nobility. She might be allowed to _know_ languages, but nobody was forced by _law_ to teach her. She wasn’t allowed to ask questions about the technology her own people used. In the eyes of nobility she and everybody like her was to be treated lower than dogs. She was so low on this entire scale even the title as Loki’s whore would be inappropriate. According to those people she didn’t even have a voice. No opinion. No rights.

The pain in her back grew worse and the young woman sobbed quietly as she left the Bifröst, walking back to the palace slowly as if on needles. She forced her tears back until she finally reached her small room upstairs.

For the first time in months she didn’t bother being strong anymore as she was alone. She was so sick of telling herself that she’d get through all of this. Trembling she sank onto her knees and started to peel off the dark green dress, it stuck to her skin because of the heat. Saryn sniveled and wiped her wet face so tears wouldn’t blur her vision. She pulled herself up again and turned, staring at her back in the mirror.

The bruise was big, she could clearly see the point where the edge of the table had pressed between her rips. It was as big as the palm of her hand, the shape was of a dark purple color, dark red dots marked its center. It of course didn’t look any worse than this morning, but it hurt. It hurt so horribly.

Every step she took shot burning needles into her back. She sobbed again quietly before turning, deciding against the painful act of applying the ointments. She simply let herself drop onto her bed, shifting so she could lie there comfortably. And for the very first time since she’d heard of her assignment to Loki, she simply cried. She didn’t hide her face in the pillows and this time she also didn’t bother who might hear her outside. She was too tired to care anymore.

*******

The pain clenched around his head like the hands of a giant would that’d try to split his skull. One hand pressed against his temple Loki stumbled into the tent, pushing several bottles of the table as he nearly tripped, only catching the edge of the wood in the last moment. He heard the others outside, he heard their laugh, but all he could think of was the dull pain in his head.

_Morons_. He growled as he heard Thor’s voice far away, praising his victory. Yes, victory. Shooting his stupid hammer right through another sorcerer as he himself was only seconds away from taking over the other’s mind. Loki didn’t know what had happened after, he must have blacked out. He only remembered the pain. The idiot simply couldn’t follow plans.

Only snatches of the story his brother was shouting outside reached his own ears. He could hear his own name, Thor told the others he had been wounded. Loki growled in frustration, pushing himself off the table and falling onto the hard camp bed. The throbbing in his head was unbearable, he clenched his own hands around his temples and shot a single wave of magic through his palms to knock himself out in order to get rid of the feeling.

*******

The first days had been the strangest. Saryn hadn’t been sure how to spend her time, it had taken her until now, it was almost the end of the first week, to go to the library again. Happily smiling she looked down at the two books in her hands. After hours of searching she’d finally found two version of Elfish fairy tales, one in Asgardian, one in Elfish.

Some days ago she’d been sure to not survive her own thoughts. It had never come to her before that she should end her life in order to get rid of Loki. It had started with her realization that she wasn’t allowed to learn, that she was considered scum not only by the prince she was serving directly, but all other people of Asgard as well. Two days ago she’d reached the worst depression, she’d considered just jumping from that balcony in his chambers. But strangely in the second she’d looked over the rail, she’d remembered falling down the stable of her father’s farm. She’d felt like a child again, her little arms gliding through the thin air helplessly, her back hitting the floor and knocking all air from her lungs. She’d broken her hip bone, she remembered lying in that bed for weeks, her elder brother feeding her daily. Both her parents had said it was a waste of time, that it was her own doing.

Saryn swallowed the pain in her throat down and decided to forget the memory over the fairy tales in her hands. She might not be allowed to go to a proper school nor could she afford a teacher, but none of the royals could forbid her to read. She’d taught herself this alphabet, she could learn another. Positively she borrowed both books from the librarian and strolled outside to find a nice spot in the park where she could spend the day. So far nobody had asked for her, she truly was free again. Briefly only perhaps, but free at last.

*******

It was that very moment he knew the horse would fall. Loki heard the painful neighing long after his body felt the strong muscles beneath him tense as the arrow forced its way into the creature’s chest. He couldn’t recall time ever passing as slow as in the second the horse tripped, it looked from above as if it would roll over its own shoulder. The stones were only slowly approaching, still he was too slow the get his feet out of the stirrups in time. And then both of them hit the ground.

He let out a painful cry as the sharp rocks pressed into his leg from one, and the saddle from the other side. All together he must have had luck since the impact didn’t hurt as badly as expected, but the useless attempts of the dying horse to stand up again shoved his leg into the ground again, again and again…

From the corner of his eyes he saw the rebel pulling another arrow from the quiver. Loki cursed, shifting beneath the big, trembling body frantically. His long fingers searched for the sword and as he got it he pulled it from the scabbard, ramming it into the horse’s throat forcefully. His heart ached as he heard the fearful scream from the animal again, it was a sound that truly made him tremble to the bones, but there was no other way to make it stop moving.

The archer shot again and just in time he could hoick his free hand in order to deflect the arrow magically that hit the ground only centimeters beside his head. The warm blood around his fingers made it hard to shove the nearly dead animal off him, a rush of adrenaline did the rest. He saw the archer drawing the bow again and as he deflected the other arrow the now dead horse fell atop of his leg again, making it impossible for him to stand up.

Loki cursed in pain and tried to reach one of the daggers in the saddle to throw it at the rebel, but just as he saw him launch another arrow the man’s entire body was pushed aside so rapidly that the prince winced slightly even though he was far away. _Thor_.

He realized it must have been the hammer as he saw it fly back from where it came like lighting, soon after he saw the red cape landing where the rebel had just stood. He had the feeling as if his stomach was filled with boiling water as she shifted frantically beneath the horse, but his awkward angle made it impossible for him to free himself.

“ _That’s not how you fight, brothe_ r! _”_ Thor laughed deeply, walking closer as if he had all time in the world.

Loki cursed himself again, trying one more time before he stopped in frustration, anger and shame. His brother grabbed the dead horse and pulled it off his leg in one swift motion. He recovered from the ground despite the pain in his leg.

“ _You said you cleaned this area! It was your part to get rid of them down here!_ ” He shouted as Thor turned away again, waving his hammer in an attempt to fly off again.

“Calm down, brother. It was only one!” He had that amused smile still on his lips as he took off, leaving Loki behind in a cloud of dust.

He coughed angrily, clenching the fingers of his right hand around his throbbing leg. Yes, it had been only one. One that nearly killed him because his brother obviously cared about his fun more than the plans they’d agreed on only hours before. He didn’t want to hate Thor, but he gave him reasons for it over and over again. And at the end of the day he’d bathe in his glory, the glory of scrunching plans with a hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you say "launch" an arrow? ... I might be an archer, but I'm a German archer.
> 
> UPDATE  
> I'm sorry for not updating so long, I'm in very stressful situations, university is about to start, I had to move across the country, now I got another exam in two weeks, got my driver's license, ... I didn't have my head free to write in the last weeks, I still am very stressed. I'm sorry, thanks for your patience.


	19. A Story to behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saryn is spending her summer teaching herself, reading a lot, when suddenly she is called by the queen, which can mean only one thing: Loki was returning.

Slowly the sun crawled towards the horizon, finding its path through the softly in the wind shaking crowns of the trees. The clouds threw down the colors of their own reflection, showering the white pages of the book in her lab in a golden orange with pink shadows. Saryn felt the warm breeze on her skin as she stared at the end of the story, feeling the cold numbness inside her that took control of her heart every time she had to bid new characters goodbye. This might have been her favorite story so far, a very old elvish fairy tale. She couldn’t wait to borrow the original version and despite rarely understanding any vocab practicing her reading.

The young woman raised her eyes, blocking the sun with one of her hands as its bright red in the evening hit her face. It was a strange feeling, leaving the magical Vanaheim and returning to reality. Embracing the warm glistering of Asgard, but as well as the cool emptiness, mixed with a happy desire to indulge in a new story. She wished sometimes to never have read those stories, so she could read them again. Feel again for the first time. She leaned back against the smooth skin of the tree behind her, closing her eyes, deeply inhaling the scent of the passing summer as her thoughts drifted off.

She was so deeply sunken into her dreams that she didn’t notice a palace guard approaching her in the garden. Startled she winced slightly as he coughed politely, not to scare her.

“Excuse my disturbance, queen Frigga is expecting you in her private chambers.” He said calmly, obviously waiting for her to follow him.

Saryn blinked confusedly as she looked up to the man. She could feel a shiver crawling up her spine, why would the queen want to see her out of a sudden? It has been nearly all summer since she’s even been in the same room with her. She took a deep breath, thanked the guard and got up from the ground, gathering the big book from the ground.

She handed it to the guard. “Then I will not make her wait, please see that this is returned to the library. I know the way myself.”

The man shot her an unsure look, accepted the book though and turned around, leaving her beneath the tree. For a last time the young woman deeply inhaled the mild air of the evening and raised her face. She could feel the orange and pink shadows the sun cast on her face as it shone through the thin leaves of the tree. 

She opened her eyes again, embracing the palace in front of her. The queen expecting her could only mean one thing: Loki was returning.

The thought haunted her on the entire way through the park and hallways until she stood in front of the private chambers of her majesty, ignoring the two guards that stood beside the entry. Yet it didn’t cast the fear upon her she kind of expected setting in any second during the last minutes. It was more like a dull vibration in her heart, a strange numbness she simply wanted to shrug off. Before any sort of panic could arise in her she knocked on the door, entering after a smooth, yet powerful voice calling her in.

Frigga sat in a comfortably appearing seat in her entry room, greeting her with a warm smile. She gestured at a divan beside her. “You were quick, dear. Please, have a seat.“

The young woman smiled, yet her throat felt sore as she curtsied. „Your highness.“ Slowly she followed the hand movement and sat down on the couch, eyeing the woman beside her.

„May I offer you something?“ The queen asked, gesturing at a small tray of cakes and tea on the small table in front of them.

„Thank you very much“ Saryn denied politely, still eyeing her with that same numbness as before. She hasn’t even noticed the tray as she had entered.

Frigga leaned back in her chair, still smiling at her in a too warm way. She folded her hands on her lab, her eyes glistering in a magical way. „The army is expected back next week. They are about to start packing up the camp, the rebels in Vanaheim have been completely wiped out without too large loss in our rows.“

Now she could feel a lump emerging in her throat. She had expected it, but now she had heard the queen herself say it: Loki was coming back.

Saryn politely smiled at her. „Thank you for notifying me, I will see that everything will be ready for prince Loki’s returning to the palace.“

„Of course you will.“ Frigga replied.

Silence lingered between them for a moment. With every second that passed she had the feeling as if ants were crawling up her spine. She stared into Frigga’s eyes and at the same time looked through her completely. It wasn’t her interest to fake affection for the queen, she would be polite, but nothing else.

„Is there anything else I can assist you with, your grace?“ Her throat hurt as she forced her voice not to crack while staring into those eyes.

The much older woman let another moment pass before answering slowly. „Indeed there is, my dear. I need to speak to you about my son.“

The corners of Saryn’s lips twitched slightly as she forced herself to smile. „As you wish, your grace.“

Frigga waved her away, frowning at her. „Stop this acted politeness. I can clearly see how the message of his return troubles you.“

The young woman clenched her fingers into the soft fabric of her dark green dress, not smiling at her anymore. She didn’t dare to speak due to the pain she could feel in her throat.

„My son has hurt you greatly. I wish to ensure this will not happen again. He is not acting the way he wants himself to. I can guarantee you that it was never his intentions t-“

„To rape me?“ Saryn interrupted her with a harsh but shaking voice as she stared at the queen. She could feel some kind of gratification as a shadow slid over her face for a second. 

As the queen didn’t answer anything at first the pain in her throat wandered down even to her chest, setting her lungs on fire. She could feel the hatred against this entire royal family burn inside of her, wanting to emerge from her lips in a storm.

„It must be hard finally hearing somebody telling the truth about your son.“ She spouted, clenching her thin fingers into her dress even worse.

Frigga smiled at her in a painful way. „Do not worry, I prefer your rude honesty over fake politeness.“

„I do not worry.“ The young woman said, breathing in deeply. She had the feeling with every word a part of the heat inside of her left and made space for a coldness that froze her heart. She rose to her feet, staring at the queen. „Your son is a monster, a rapist, a sadist. He is an arrogant, evil creature who enjoys nothing more than to push down those that are already dust beneath his feet. I do not care of politeness, anything you could do to me would be welcome over being a toy for him, being raped and abused.“

„Sit down“ The queen said calmly.

There was a scary yet calming authority in her voice. She had wanted to storm off, yet somehow Saryn sank back down onto the pillows. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to scream or die, she wanted to let it all out. What could this woman possibly do to her that was worse than Loki? Nothing. The answer was nothing.

„Are you aware of why my son treats you like he does?“ She asked softly.

Angrily she pursed her lips. „Because he is a monster.“

„No“ Frigga said slowly, closing her eyes for a second. „Loki has had not only a difficult childhood, but still lives a very complex life. He is a very quiet, somehow even shy boy, so sensitive to everything aro-“

„Loki is not a boy,“ Saryn spit. „he is a man that is well aware of how to cause pain to women, how to humiliate them and how to hurt them.“

The queen looked at her, sadness on her face. „I called you here today to speak to you not as your queen, but the mother of said man who caused a great deal of pain to you. Let me tell you a story, the story of a young prince falling in love with a princess of another world.“

The young woman pursed her lips again, pressing them together tightly now in order not to shout at the queen again as she’d done before.

„It was a few years ago already,“ Frigga began her story, her eyes wandering off and staring at the wall behind her. „Thor and Loki were sent to Vanaheim before the revolt broke out. There he met Sigyn, a beautiful young woman, very intelligent but also wicked. She is a pleasure to the eye and, my dear, your face and appearance, even your hair, is so similar, you could be her twin.“

Saryn gulped down her anger and looked at the queen rather confused. „I what?“

„This is the woman my son fell in love with, and he did everything for her. She enjoyed his company and made him believe through this that she would want to marry him. This would have been a great union, perhaps more convenient for Thor than for Loki, yet it was Loki who fell in love with her.“ Frigga sighed and looked at her again. „As my son confessed his love for her she made fun of him, humiliated him in front of not only her entire court, but Thor and our soldiers as well. It broke his heart, he felt so betrayed. He started hiding away in his chambers for a long time, yet we had to send him again and again to Vanaheim to support the troops against the rebels.“ She took a short break. „Sigyn publicly humiliated him over and over again, I noticed a change in his behavior, he appeared a lot colder towards all of us, yet I didn’t expect him to hurt somebody like you so horribly over this.“

The young woman stared at the queen, not sure what to feel. Was this supposed to be an excuse for raping and literally breaking her?

„You knew what he was doing.“ Saryn said with a dry throat. „And you decided against helping me.“

„Because he would have found somebody else to torment.“

The bewilderment of the entire story mixed with her anxiety of him returned. Again she rose from the divan, this time more slowly, still looking at the much older woman in front of her.

„I am not some princess of a foreign world.“ Saryn said, her voice shook with anger. „I do not care what your son’s reasons are, he is returning, and it is not some foreign princess suffering, it is not you, and not some other person, it is I. I will suffer. You are aware of the fact that your son humiliates and rapes, that he destroys lives and people entirely. And you choose to defend him.“

Frigga folded her slender arms in front of her lab again. „I thought it important for you to understand the situation.“

"I understand the situation.“ The young woman answered, her voice growing more quiet as she stared at the woman with consternation. „Loki is returning. And he will hurt me every day from now on because he cannot deal with the fact that there is a woman in this world he cannot simply take as he pleases.“ With that she bowed down. „Your grace.“

Without turning around again or waiting for the queen to say something she left the room, calmly closing the door. Frigga hadn’t said anything, she hadn’t scolded her for her behavior even. She also didn’t sent anybody after her.

The entire way to her chambers Saryn smiled. The panic inside of her was easily mistaken for happiness. So this was what insanity felt like.

She closed the door behind her slowly, it was dark in here. She stared at the wooden door in front of her, her eyes following every little detail of the golden work in its corners. So this was how she was going to die, at the hands of a man that was dismissed by a woman once. No. The young woman took a deep breath and leaned her forehead against the cold door, closing her eyes.

She could feel big drops of warm tears gliding down her cheeks. She wouldn’t die by his hands. She wouldn’t give him that please. She would rather find a way to end it herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK GUYS D:
> 
> I hope this is good? Tell me what you think, it's really long ago since I updated this story, I'm sorry, I got severely ill (depressions for the win) and it was hard enough to stay alive. Now I'm back to being myself, I hope you are still up for reading and enjoy!


	20. Welcome Home

Grumbling into the uncomfortable pillow beneath him Loki opened one of his eyes slightly, peeking through the thin blanket. The men outside his tent must have started packing up already, it was dark still, the bluish light of the morning sun shining through the tent barely showing any shadows of red yet. He yawned silently and stretched out his long body, closing his eyes again. For a moment he frowned upon his own dreams. It was ridiculous, for weeks the same dream was following him through the dark nights of Vanaheim now.

Wearily he stared up into the corner of the rather small tent. Vanaheim was called Asaheim’s twin often enough, but the two world were very different. It was much more humid here, making it sometimes hard to breathe through the summer time, the winters were much shorter, yet its cycle took around the same time as his home’s. It became summer here earlier and ended later, the countryside was green and full of life. Too much life for his taste. He could hear animals around at night, they were everywhere.

Loki stretched his slender but fit body again, sitting up. He couldn’t escape those dreams. He had hoped they would stop until the time of returning. But over the last weeks we wasn’t sure whether to finally end this stupid rebellion and return home, or stay here forever. In this fucking tent, far away from the girl that haunted his dreams.

The too well known anxiety returned by the thought of Saryn, he clenched his long fingers into the mattress beneath him, staring at his unpacked bags he yet had to prepare. It was as if she was here at nights. He could feel his fingers gliding through her soft hair, his nose buried in the golden waterfall, inhaling her sweet scent. He could feel her soft skin beneath him, breathing so slowly. So peacefully.

The prince shook off the image and pushed himself up, attending to his items instead. Queasiness took over his body just too often recently. A strange nervousness. It felt like an addiction. Sometimes he had the feeling he was going insane if he couldn’t have her immediately. If he couldn’t see her, touch her, kiss her. But she was not here. And he promised.

He pursed his lips, silently cursing himself. The girl had to get out of his mind soon, he was feeling a scary happiness about seeing her again. Otherwise she would drive him insane. He has had a lot of time to think about the entire story in the last months. It kept his mind off Thor’s idiotic battle plans. He couldn’t feel much of the fights in the last time. The elves had been their greatest allies again. Their prince Anghuil was a calm man, very strategically educated. Without him his own brother would have most likely simply smashed the entire realm. Loki simply wanted to leave this place and its humidity. But his mind drifted off again…

He wanted to hold her tenderly, but on the other hand he wanted her to respect him. To understand her place, and that she still had to be taught. It was such a complex feeling that he knelt down beside his bags and simply rubbed his eyes for a moment to get rid of the sleepiness.

He promised.

*******

She couldn’t tell how much sleep she’d caught this night. It was only now that she felt her anxiety rising, as she stood in the prince’s chambers, simply staring outside the balcony for a few seconds. He was returning. It was time. It was actually time.

In the beginning she had feared this day every morning she arose from her bed. But after weeks this feeling faded, making space for a deep satisfaction and a peaceful silence in her head. She had felt so light. So free. She barely had the strength to admit to herself that she’d dreamt of him sometimes in the last few weeks. Mostly she didn’t immediately remember after waking up, but during the day the memories returned of him holding her softly in his arms, kissing her gently.

Saryn shivered and shrugged off the cursed feeling. He never would be gentle with her, he hated her because of her resemblance with the princess Sigyn. Somehow she did feel sorry for him, but over all the things he’d done to her she couldn’t develop any deep sympathy for the man.

She turned around again, facing the two servant girls that were chatting silently as they finished putting on new bedsheets. While one of them stepped into the bathroom to polish the mirrors and generally clean, the other one left the room. Instead of looking outside again and losing herself in her own thoughts the young woman clenched her fingers around the feather duster in her hands.

She returned to the bookshelves, gently taking many of the beautiful covers out and cleaning the wood they rested on and the leather itself. She followed through all the shelves, around rolls of paper, even more books and some personal items that belonged to Loki. After he was gone she’d actually spent a great amount of time in here, at the beginning she hasn’t quite understood herself why she tormented herself like this. After some days she realized, she had eyed all these beautiful stones he owned and somehow tried understanding him. Him personality. What moved him. What he was passionate about.

Saryn pursed her lips and moved on, away from the shelves. He was a monster, nothing more. The other girl returned now with a bucket of water to clean the tables and at the end as they would leave the floor. As she surrounded the bed in order to take a lot at how the servants arranged the bedsheets she briefly shot a look outside again. Her queasiness grew stronger, nearly making her cry. She couldn’t believe it, it all felt so unreal. _He was returning_.

*******

The prince deeply inhaled Asgard’s summer air with closed eyes as the horse beneath him fell into a soft running motion out of the teleportation hall and onto the bridge where Thor was waiting already.

“Ah, I already miss the sweet sound of battle.” He grinned at him and to his own surprise Loki grinned back.

“I don’t really miss the sound of you smashing everything to bits.” He answered, riding past his brother.

“That’s the jealousy speaking in you!” He shouted after Loki, spurring his own horse.

The prince laughed. “ _Envy_ is the word you were looking for.”

“Forgive me, brother, I don’t own as many dictionaries as you do!”

“I collected them all for you, I thought at some point you simply must reach the capacity to educate yourself!” As Loki turned around slightly he caught even Volstagg grinning widely.

“ _One_ annoying smart ass per family is more than enough!” Thor replied as he suddenly strode past him with Sif by his side. “ _Come on, Loki! We don’t have all day_!”

He laughed, spurring his own horse as well. The heavy hooves of the animals sounded like thunder as they hammered onto the colorful bridge beneath them. Their horses were close to one another, his brother in the very front. It would be hard surrounding him thus making in to the palace first.

“ _Thor_!” Loki shouted, pulling his legs out of the stirrups promptly and collecting all his energy. “ _I’ll see you once you made it_!”

With that he let the _seidr_ flow through his body. His nose grew longer as it attached to his mouth, splitting the wind like a sharp peak. His nails grew into the pointy claws of an eagle, feathers sprouted from his skin, transforming his body into a shadow. Within a heartbeat the griffin’s wings emerged from its shoulders, lifting the creature into the air abruptly.

“ _Cheater_!” Volstagg shouted over the thundering of the hooves that mixed with Thor laughingly spurring his horse.

Loki shook his feather head, exclaiming a high pitched scream every sane person would feel deep down in their bones. Two mighty beats of his wings were enough to carry him far ahead of the riders. He couldn’t move his eyes anymore and so had to turn his head in the direction he wanted to approach. Higher and higher he flew, within seconds he was over the entrance of the palace where the race would have ended.

Again exclaiming a scream the griffin glided through the air. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sun of the evening on his coat of feathers, feeling the air digging deep into them, reaching his skin. It took him less than a minute to surround Asgard’s towers and find his balcony, but he enjoyed every second of it like a lifetime of joy. There was nothing in this world that was more beautiful than flying, simply being all by himself, welcoming the sound of his beak cutting through the air.

Gently he wrapped the feathered claws of his legs around the hand railing of the balcony, exclaiming a scream, mixed with a growl and he spotted the three women through the two open doors of the balcony. One of them screamed out hysterically, tripping over herself and falling down as she spotted the dark griffin on the balcony.

Loki flapped his wings, screaming at them again as all three of them stared at him in shock. He put his head highly up, pressing his black ears against his head. Out of a sudden one of the girls stepped in front of the other two, basically covering them with her arms. Her wrists were wrapped in silver cuffs, she was dressed in the clothes he demanded upon her: Saryn.

The griffin growled at her in order to signal her to leave. But she didn’t step back from the girl that had fallen over and was still in shock, unable to stand up. The third one couldn’t take it anymore and abandoned the other two, running out of them room, hysterically screaming through the hallways.

The prince chuckled which through the body of the creature sounded like gurgling. Again he flapped his dark wings, now resting his front legs on the railing as well.

“Shhh” The servant girl said with a shaking voice as she looked down at the other one, realizing she couldn’t get up. Then her fearful eyes looked at the creature again. He could see how she swallowed in order to strengthen her voice. He could feel the vibration of her frightened heart through the air. The other servant might have broken her ankle he noticed as the girl tried to crawl away, he expected Saryn to leave her behind finally.

But to his surprise she stepped closer to the balcony.

“Shhh” She said again, raising both her slender arms in front of her as if she was calming a horse.

A growl on his behalf didn’t stop her. Briefly she shot a look back to the other servant who still struggled to crawl away. Saryn wouldn’t be able to close the doors quickly enough, they were secured through chairs. She eyed them though, then fearfully looked at the griffin in front of her again, stepping closer and closer until she reached the balcony.

Loki shook his feathered head, flapping his powerful wings again in order to balance himself on the railing.

“Calm” The young woman spoke with a soft, yet shaking voice as she slowly approached him. He could see her gulping down again and opened his beak as she reached out for him. “Don’t worry, calm…”

Loki was surprised. He hadn’t expected her in his rooms at this time of the day, but he especially wouldn’t have expected her to approach a beast like a griffin with open arms to save some girl.

She was directly in front of him now, he could have torn her apart with just one single movement.

“Shhh” She repeated as his feathers swished in the wind, most likely to calm down herself.

Loki lowered his head likely, hissing at her. It was insane, why would the girl risk her life by stepping so close to a creature like the one he turned himself into.

She stared up into his bright golden eyes and suddenly he could feel her thin fingers gently being buried into his feathered head. Surprised he erected his furry ears and closed his beak, looking down at the girl without ever blinking.

“Shhh” She made again, a soft smile appearing on her beautiful lips as he petted his head gently. She rubbed the back of his ears, nearly making him purr for a second.

Loki shook his powerful head and stepped off the hand railing. Before the claws of his feet reached the floor they transformed back into the black, leather shoes he wore before. It was as if his skin was sucking in the feathers, leaving behind smooth skin and his beak grew smaller until his nose was left.

The woman’s eyes widened with shock as she simply stood there, pressing the hand she had touched him with a second ago, against her slender body.

The prince slightly stretched his true form, towering over her. He was standing only centimeters away from her. He looked down into her bright blue eyes, she was so shocked she couldn’t speak. And yet she was so beautiful.

“ _Leave_ ” He said coolly.

Saryn winced as if she had been kicked and curtsied, nearly running from the room. The other girl was gone as well. The prince looked after her and shook himself, turning his head back and facing the orange evening sun. Oh, he wanted her badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your opinions! Is it as powerful as I hope it to be?


	21. Elucidation

The start of the day had felt just too unreal to comprehend. She had gotten up, washed her hair and dried it, had stared in the mirror for a rather long time. And all through her routine it felt as if she was eyeing the world through a veil of silk, or as if she was looking through a window, staring at her own reflection. She had felt sick all the time and had walked in here as if her feet were hurting. All she could think of was getting over with seeing him again.

And now here she stood. And that anxiety didn’t go away as she had hoped. She stood there beside the prince, staring at his slender hands taking apart the breakfast. All those last days this sickness inside of her had built up in order to be released when seeing him. But nothing. Simply _nothing_.

Saryn swallowed and lowered her eyes, she’d cleaned everything already. He hadn’t even looked at her properly yet, and to her own anger it bothered her. It bothered her that there was so much fear inside of her, fear that followed her into her dreams over the last weeks, and he didn’t even care. And the real issue was that she wished for him to.

“Was preparing my chambers on time too much of a task for you.” Loki asked.

The young woman almost winced at the coolness of his voice. “There has been an issue with the tim-“

“Ah, spare your excuses.” He grimaced as if the cake he was eating was rotten. “You spent all summer sleeping and getting fat and the first work you’re supposed to do is already a failure.”

His words hurt worse than she expected. Saryn stared at him speechlessly and fought back the tears, she lowered her eyes instead to not cry, yet her voice was trembling. “Forgive me, your grace.”

He bristled with anger. “Go downstairs and see that my clothes from the journey are brought up before evening so perhaps I can spend some minutes in peace without you annoying me.”

“Yes, your highness.” Saryn bowed down and walked straight out of the room, closing the door with shaking hands.

Without hesitation she walked through the corridor and downstairs, walked through people and past door. Her throat hurt from all the suppressed emotions she tried to hold back. Only one tear escaped her eyes and quickly she dried it with the palm of her hand. What? Had she actually hoped for him to change? A part of her laughed about herself which caused more tears to stream down her cheeks.

The young woman cursed and stopped for a moment, rubbing her eyes before covering them for a moment. She took a deep breath.

Loki was a monster. He did not care about her. He hated her and enjoyed her pain therefore he abused her. She snorted. Maybe this entire princess-Sigyn story was just as made up as Frigga’s image of a poor little misunderstood boy.

Saryn shook herself and took a deep breath. The silver bracelets around her wrists were cold and she pressed them against her eyes from different angles in order to get the redness out of her face. It felt nice… But she had to check on the laundry. It hasn’t been ready earlier and there wasn’t much hope it would be now, but it was his order.

She set herself in motion, it felt as if she was flying over the steps of the stairs. She grimaced, would it be a painful death to simply trip all the way down? Quickly she pushed the thought away and made her way through different servants. It was still early and nearly nobody else was in the corridors.

And just as she’d expected the clothes were not ready yet. There wasn’t much to argue about with the servants responsible for it so she simply stood there looking like a fool. What should she do? Stay downstairs until it’s done for the next hour or go back upstairs and deal with the man that takes pleasure in cursing her. It angered her that even during all this time he was gone she hadn’t grown stronger. Again she felt the stinging pain of tears emerging from her eyes. Saryn bit her lip in anger as she looked around.

Suddenly her sight fell upon a familiar face just down the counter. A young woman that was taking an entire box of freshly cooked bandages. Wearily she made her way over, touching the other one on the shoulder.

“Karön” Her voice was merely a whisper as she touched her friend’s shoulder.

The healer turned around, her face brightened with a smile. “Saryn! Perfect timing.” With that she pushed the box of bandages in her arms.

The young woman accepted the rather heavy load somehow thankfully. At least she had something to do now that did not involve the devil himself. The other woman made one last joke across the table and was given another box, then turned around again.

“If you could help me carrying these, I would be most thankful.” Karön said leading the way outside. “How have you been recently?”

“At least somebody, who’s thankful for help.” She replied drily, following her friend outside and down the hallway. “I don’t know, how am I supposed to be? Loki is back.”

“I am still absolutely sure you misunderstood the queen.”

“No, I understood her intentions perfectly.” Saryn swallowed, she hadn’t told the healer the full story Frigga had told her. The background about Sigyn.

“It just can’t be, and you are absolutely sure you don’t want me to talk to her?”

And there was that offer again. It had taken weeks if not months for it to doom on her. How could a servant, a simple healer, write a note and get somebody into the queen’s private chambers? How could one word of this simple healer be sufficient for a royal to listen?

“Karön” Saryn started, sounding as confused as she was. “I appreciate your offer, I was wondering though, was exactly is your relation to the queen?”

Her friend shot her a just as confused look over the boxes. “There is no relation.”

Saryn frowned at that answer as they entered the medical rooms and she was shown were to put the box. The bandages were reused, they were washed in cooking water to kill any kinds of germs or viruses, but one single box of those was heavier than she’d ever expected. She sighed as she could finally put hers down.

“I didn’t even consider asking for her help.” Karön said as she placed her box beside the other one. “But my father told me to, that’s why I gave you the tip. She is such a kind woman, always trying to help.”

The young woman pursed her lips at that and looked at the healer with a sarcastic smile. “Sure, your father tells you to just see the queen and there you go.”

Karön looked at her rather confused. “Of course, he is an admiral.”

That hit her like a slap to the face. With a bucket of cold water. “Eh, what?”

“My father” The healer started sorting the bandages according to thickness and size. “He is an admiral and just returned from Vanaheim.”

“But you said your mother was a healer here.”

“They were not married of course.” Karön laughed. “He got me this profession and was very supporting when it came to the queen.”

Saryn didn’t even know what to say. The girl was the bastard of a fucking royal. No wonder the queen took care of her. No wonder she protected the girl from her son when she was the daughter of a high noble man. Her friend however didn’t even notice the shock she was experiencing. It felt as if the floor was made of glass and breaking beneath her. She had to leave, simply leave.

“I really need to go back.” She said wearily turning around and making her way back out the door.

“Sure, thank you for helping!”

“You’re welcome.” Her voice was dry as she left, almost running through the corridors. Now it all made so much more fucking sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted their first real meeting to be impersonal and cold, just as Loki would be. He's technically ignoring her, scorning her, and she in her fear believes so serve a man who enjoys abusing her yet finds her disgusting. It's only a short chapter but I hope you liked it! (I failed my exam ;_;)


	22. A Royal Assignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki promised to not touch Saryn but found another way of tormenting her...

The anger she’d felt in the beginning of her evening task was completely gone by now she noticed with a smile and shook her head. Who would have known cleaning shoes could be such a meditative work? Her eyes followed the trail of dark leather boots and shoes she had cleaned and polished. Most of them were black, some were of different shades of brown and two pairs were nearly white. As much as it pained her to admit, Loki knew how to dress elegantly. As if his body in general wasn’t perfection already.

Saryn murmured insults in order to feel better as she got up from the floor. She flattened her dress with two swift motions and stretched her slender body. It was dark outside, yet many fires burned on the balconies. There was a feast going on, invited were the noble men the Asgardians had fought side by side with in Vanaheim.

She wasn’t normally for festivities. The drinking and screaming wasn’t much of her taste. Yet when the prince had told her in the afternoon he wanted her to stay in his chambers and clean the second armor plus all his shoes, she had been close to breaking down in tears. The elves were here today.

The young woman smiled sadly and stretched again. She has had more than enough time to get over it. It still hurt her, a burning sensation of hate against the prince, but it was by far not the worst he’d done to her. She’d have another chance to meet elves, she was sure about that…

She shook her head, her elvish was very bad anyways, she needed more practice. With that thought she started putting each pair of shoes back into the closet, sorted from lightest to darkest as they were arranged before. I had been quite the work but the feast was nowhere to be finished. She’d feared this moment in the last hours, because now she would have to simply wait for Loki to return.

Saryn didn’t bother anymore though, after making sure everything was in its place, she swiftly dropped herself on the comfortable divan, throwing both feet over the arm rest and crossing her arms behind her head. Fuck this man, he wanted her to wait? She would wait.

Minute after minute passed and her eyes grew heavier and heavier, she desperately tried to stay awake but finally found herself curled up, resting her head on a pillow. She could feel her eye lids closing and drifting off, but forced herself awake immediately. This was way too risky, she didn’t know how Loki would react if he found her sleeping in his chambers. However, it wouldn’t be a kind reaction.

Slowly she rubbed her eyes and pushed her slender body up and off the divan. Without a goal she walked around and finally stopped in front of one of the giant bookshelves. She knew all of these, she’d sorted them so often… One certain bock caught her attention like so many times during the last days. A book about Seidr, the magic that was flowing through the royal family and through the prince even more than through both his parents combined. The leather was in a deep green, it was full of little leaf like shades. It was forbidden to study Seidr as a peasant. Her drifted back to the moment when she’d embraced the griffin’s soft feathers while her fingers followed the golden lines on the covers in front of her as she finally got herself to look away from the book of magic, book by book she read the titles, touched the soft leather…

A sound as if somebody was breathing in way too strongly suddenly startled her. She whirled around with a quiet yelp, pressing her back against the bookshelf as she spotted the prince, simply standing there, in the middle of the room. How in the…

But she had no time to consider how he’d suddenly appeared behind her without drawing any sounds such as from the door or simple footsteps. The prince set himself in motion immediately, coming at her like a storm. His face made no movement, not the slightest impression, he was simply staring at her with his cold eyes, reaching out for her with his hands.

“Y-Your grace…” Saryn stuttered as she tried to get away in panic. “Please! No, let go of me!”

But he mercilessly grabbed her arms and turned her around with his immense strength. The young woman had the feeling as if her world was going black in fear as he pressed her against his chest. Her heart was pounding up to her head as he made her stand in the middle of the room. And then, the lights went out.

She winced and clawed her fingers into the arms holding her as she stared into the darkness, the only light emerging from the glass doors to the balcony. One thing she could make out now though, it seemed like a veil of light emerging from the ceiling, covering both of them in its green shimmer.

She swallowed, shaking in his arms. “What are you doing?”

“Be silent.” Loki hissed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Saryn stood there, her breathing was uneven in suspense. It was dark and he didn’t speak, yet it was him, or wasn’t it? It felt like him, smelled like him, but somehow she had the feeling it was not truly the prince, rather an image. There was nothing coming from him, no sound but the even breathing. She could feel his strong, consistently rising and sinking chest, on her back and swallowed drily. Her head felt as if she had fever, strangely full and hot. She tried easing his grip on her a little, but there was no way.

“You will make no sound or else you will start to fear me in a way you haven’t even imagined before.” He whispered deeply, scaring her down to the bone.

Since he’d returned from the battle he hadn’t touched her, he hadn’t even looked at her properly. She was trembling and tried to see something through the veils of darkness in the room in front of her. What did he…

Suddenly she heard chuckles. A woman. Saryn frowned into the emptiness before her as she heard the door open. Immediately the candles caught on fire again, the light danced through the room, making her squint her eyes for a split second.

As she opened them again she stared at the couple in front of her that did not seem to notice her what so ever. There he stood, the prince was tightly embraced in a tall woman’s slender arms. Her hair was flowing down her back like a bloody waterfall, it was of such a strong red color, it seemed like it had caught on fire from the candles behind her. She was wearing a dress of the same color, a dark velvet that was almost as black as the darkness earlier if it wasn’t for the light of the candles making it shimmer in a rich red.

The double’s arms around her tightened, forcing her thoughts back into reality and it doomed on her: He would make her watch.

She stared at the woman at Loki’s fingers trailed down her pointy ears, around her jawline and right in between her breasts. He was passionate, yet gentle as he pushed her to the bed.

Saryn swallowed drily as she could feel a pull of air as the woman stepped backwards slowly. Her lips were as red as her hair as she bit down on them. The prince followed her like a hungry animal stalking its prey, pulling her tightly again. He kissed her deeply, nibbling at her full lips. The young woman stared at his long fingers digging into the woman’s dress, almost disappearing as he started massaging her body.

She tried to avoid looking at them but was turned to face the bed by the double besides her.

“Please…” She whimpered, knowing that the couple wouldn’t hear any sounds from her.

But there was no answer awaiting her. She simply stared at the people in front of her, her own breathing accelerating in the rhythm of Loki’s kisses.

He gently savaged the woman, pushing her down onto the soft matrass as he kneaded her breasts softly. Quiet moans escaped their breaths as they tugged each other’s clothes.

“I’ll give you a night to remember.” Loki soughed deeply as he slowly slid one hand up her dress and between her legs.

The young woman gasped, clawing her fingers into his shoulders like an eagle its claws into a rabbit. “Yes…”

Her breathing was more audible than Loki’s, yet it was him the young servant stared at. He began rocking his shoulders forth and back slowly as he plunged a finger into the elven maid.

Great. Saryn swallowed and bit her lip in anger as she realized the effect this had on her own body. At least he introduced her to an elf. But her sarcasm didn’t save her from the woman’s sweet moans that emerged her lips. She threw her head back into the soft pillows, pressing her hips upwards into the prince’s hand.

“I promise you,” Loki breathed behind her ears, placing kisses all the way down her throat and into her cleavage. “after this night, you will not think of Asgard as a boring place.”

The woman gasped again as his rhythm grew faster. With his second hand, he started undoing her dress which she assisted with. Quickly she tossed it aside with her undergarments, returning to Loki’s thirsty lips that yearned for hers.

He kissed her deeply before turning downwards to nibble on her breasts, never touching her nipples. The elf moaned softly and bit down her lower lip, arching her back towards his face. Her hands travelled up his shoulders and down his chest, pushing off his silken shirt to get access to his skin.

Saryn stood there as if she’d been turned into a sculpture. She couldn’t but follow every single movement of his, she couldn’t but yearn for every single kiss he placed on that slender body with so much care. Now sucking on her most sensitive spots as he looked up to her. The woman had her head thrown back thill, her mouth was now slightly open, her bright eyes closed. Her fingers were entwined in his dark, soft hair whilst her own covered the bed like a pool of blood.

Loki withdrew his hand from her vagina, which glistered wetly in the dancing fire of the candles. A protesting moan was the answer, but was quickly followed by a louder, more satisfied one as the prince dropped down and licked over her labia.

The young servant felt her heart racing up to her head. It was like dark shadows where clouding her mind. All she could think of was his long, cool tongue on her own sex. Slowly making its way up and down, plunging softly into her, circling her clit but never touching it.

She started to slightly move in the double’s arms but his grip was like an iron coffin around her. She was doomed to stand there. Her mouth was dry as she had it open, her own breath matched the woman’s on the bed.

“Please…” The elven maid moaned deeply, clawing her fingers deeper into his hair.

She could see Loki smile as he continued to tease her sex, now licking upwards slowly with his full tongue, touching her clitoris only slightly with the small tip.

“ _Please_!” She moaned, followed by a deep “Ahh…” as he finally followed her begging and started nibbling on her clit directly.

Saryn’s mouth was so dry she felt as if she had to cough, yet she didn’t dare. She hadn’t forgotten the threat she’s been told earlier. But this was too much. This was simply too much…

She felt waves of heat rush through her pinned body as she watched the unknown woman bending in pleasure. Slowly the prince started entering her wet core with a finger again, quickly adding a second one to it.

Her breaths grew quicker within few minutes, higher pitched moans escaping her slender throat at every little thrust.

“Oh… Aah… Yes… _Yes_ …” The woman arched her back and let out a deep groan as he thrust his fingers into her more forcefully, leaving them emerged and now arching his fingers inside of her rapidly.

Saryn felt a heat building up inside herself as she watched the woman reach higher and higher points, bending her body to his will in pleasure while he nibbled her most sensitive sex. Suddenly she was quiet but opened her mouth, the woman stared at the prince between her legs for a split second before her entire body shook as if she’d been electrocuted.

She let out a loud moan, followed by many more as she rocked her hips to Loki’s rhythm. He kept kissing and licking her sex as he watched her naked form arch from side to side in the orgasm. It was long. And it was good. Her breathing calmed down slowly and the prince withdrew with a smile on his face. As he licked his lips he travelled up her body, leaving behind wet kisses.

The servant was panting. She was hot and trembling. She could feel the double’s breath in her neck and his strong arms around her waist. She could feel his long hair tickle her cheeks.

The real Loki got rid of his pants and shoes and in a matter of seconds he was emerged to the onset of his penis. The elven maid groaned as he entered her and pushed deeply into her, down into depths she hadn’t knows she possessed.

Slowly he began rocking his hips and slowly she started to moan with his rhythm. Saryn could hear their wet flesh smacking as his movements grew faster and more forceful. The woman started exhaling in a high-pitched way that came close to screaming. Every time he plunged deeply into her Saryn could feel a wave of molten lava run over her skin. Her own sex was pulsing in Loki’s rhythm.

He grew faster and drowned the maid’s lustful screams in deep, passionate kisses. Now his breathing became as heavy as hers as he groaned into her curly mane.

“Oh gods…” She groaned as she threw her legs around his hips. “Yes…”

“Come for me…” Loki soughed deeply as he accelerated his rhythm.

“Aah… I… Oh…” The woman grew quieter for a few seconds as she clawed her fingers into the soft skin of his back, leaving behind red trails all the way down to his butt cheeks.

“Come for me!” The prince repeated as he pounded into her slender body mercilessly.

The woman suddenly froze. Then arched her back and shook for a second as if she had been struck by lightning. She let out a scream full of relish that made Saryn whimper quietly besides the bed.

“Good girl…” Loki groaned and let out a deep moan himself as he came inside of her. Slowly he thrust into her for a few for times before he caught his breath again, looking down onto the panting woman beneath him.

Still deeply emerged inside of her he leaned down and pushed some hair out of her face. The young woman was breathing as heavily as he was as she smiled up to him. Their bodies were covered in a thin veil of sweat as the prince gently left her body, lying down beside her. He pulled her into a soft embrace, kissing her like the most valuable treasure.

“ You are an awful god of lies.” The elven maid chuckled as he kissed her. “You kept your promise.”

Loki smiled at her. “For those that are worth it…”

Suddenly the candles turned out and Saryn found herself in darkness again. She stared into the room at the spot where she’d just watched the couple have sex. She was hot, her dress stuck to her own sweat and her breathing was uneasy. The room smelled of body fluids and had such a comfortably atmosphere that she wanted to vomit, yet she yearned for nothing as much as his gentle touch…

She couldn’t tell how much time had passed until she heard soft snoring from the woman.

“Now leave, whore. Or I’ll have you spend the night in a cell for eavesdropping on a royal assignation.” The double chuckled darkly behind her before disappearing from one second to the other.

She almost dropped on the floor as she made her way to the door. Her body was stiff as a board and her knees were soft as butter as she ran outside and down the hallway. Running was all she could think about; her head was so full of him that she couldn’t even tell where she was running.

In the end, she found herself in her own chambers. Without wasting another thought she stepped into her bathroom and beneath her shower fully clothed and turned on the freezing water.

Saryn gasped sharply as the cold took her breath away. She panted deeply as she stared into the darkness in front of her, trying to get the images out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NOT given up on the story :)

**Author's Note:**

> I dearly hope you enjoy it (so far), please feel more than just free to tell me of any errors. English is not my first language and even if I might have written a couple of smuts, this is the first English one. 
> 
> Not sure yet how many chapters may come. Loki might develop feelings on the girl later on, it's optional (chances are very low it'll happen in the main story line). Leave me some feedback in the comments!
> 
> In general: This is a series. This is the main part of the series and will contain the biggest number of chapters, additional there might come other parts 1) short stories I didn't want to fit into this major part and 2) something that happens after the moment this part ends. Still, feel free to tell me of situations between my Loki and Saryn you'd like to see. 
> 
> Horrible but true: This story is mainly written to get rid of my negative feelings. Meaning I associate with Loki most of the time, not Saryn. He's based off an utterly cracked, insane version of my personality.


End file.
